The Curse of Cupid
by Lirara xox
Summary: Nico is a loner and seperates himself from his demigod friends, ever since meeting Cupid he has become more reclussive and angry. So when a son of a certain god he dislikes shows up and he is forced to go on a quest with him and Annabeth, the one person he dispises the most in camp. Will he be a drag on the team? Or put aside his differences enough to maybe even find love?(NicoxOC)
1. Chapter 1: Gorgons and New Demigods

Authorsnote: I hope you all enjoy it I've worked really hard on it so far!

* * *

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter One: Gorgons and new Demigods**

* * *

** Leo **

Life couldn't be worse for me right now, wait a second... Nope it literally couldn't. I was so tired and hungry but of course life had to intervene and punch me in the face, by like I mean a terrible and ugly monster and by monster I mean Euryale a famous gorgon sister to Medusa. But unlike her instead of turning people to stone the snake woman could release such a gut-wrenching scream it tore your eardrums to shreds.

Or that's what Nico was blabbering on about a second ago... I think? The kid doesn't really have that loud of a voice and between that and the horrid screams I could barely hear a word he said. See if I had my way I'd be at camp chilling with my Hephaestus bros and building cool armor and weapons, but instead stupid Chiron had to choose me, Nico, and Percy to go find two demigod kids who were in "deep trouble" as he put it.

"Where're your sisters snake face? I miss 'em they had such great personalities!" Percy shouted at the hag as he pulled out Riptide a very shine, pretty sword that was really distracting.

The snake lady hissed and cackled, "Oh she's here son of Poseidon! Just wait!"

I ran to the side as a poison tipped dart was thrown my way and watched as Nico di Angelo sighed in frustration handling a rather large chimera it was this ugly monster with two head a lion head and goat head with both a set of lion claws and goat hooves, and a snake tail. The tail grabbed Nico by the leg and flung him to the side, I winced and heard Percy shout his name. Too bad for him because just as he did that a dart was thrown his way, though Percy dodged it just in time running forward to check up on Nico who pushed him away claiming to be "fine" emphasis on the airquotes there.

Tossing a ball of fire at the hag I glanced around the large warehouse searching for anywhere she could be hiding two demigods. That's when I spotted them, hiding behind a large wooden box filled with glitter, yep the gorgon hideout was in an abandoned glitter factory. Lame right?

The hag hissed, "Leo Valdez you will be my next victim!" and let out a loud paralyzing scream I managed to cover my ears just in time probably looking like an idiot as I ran with my hands pressed against either side of my head to the two demigods huddling in that corner. They both had what looked like dark hair from what I could see from the hint of moon light and were covered in scars the younger one, a girl looked better of then the eldest who was drenched in probably blood from what I smelled.

I leaned forward to help the boy to his feet but he shook his head handing me the younger girl firt and got to his feet on his own his knees threatening to buckle beneath his feet. I heard a shout from Percy and looked to him he hand the gorgon pressed against the cement wall his sword at her chest, while Nico's stygian iron sword sliced through the Chimera like putty. It was a pretty epic moment but then I realized I had a shivering little girl in my arms and she was pretty light but still kinda heavy, I used my power to warm my body heat up which was uncomfortable for me but she seemed soothed by the warmth.

"Your a sick deranged monster you know that? Those kids look like they've been through torture!" Percy shouted at Euryale the woman sneered at him.

"You know nothing little hero! Those children are poison! Poison to the earth! They're father has pleagued the earth with his reign for centuries since the begining! Hah! And that boy... He is the down fall for all of us!"

Percy shook his head and clenched Riptide tighter and flung the sword in the gorgon's chest and she melted away into gold dust.

"Percy turned around looking to Nico, "You okay?"

I noticed it caught Nico by surprise his ghostly figure straightened and his eyes widened but he nodded limping forward to me, "I feel great" Note the sarcasm. The two walked over and Percy eyed me for any injuries asking me if I was okay like he did before with the dark lord over there.

"Yep! I feel like a super hero not only did I get to fight some monsters but I saved a damsel in distress to! a rather pretty one at that!" the little girl giggled she lookeed around ten and had huge brown/hazel eyes. She and her brother both had the same milky white skin and high cheekbones. Facial structure was where it all stopped short though, because her brother had liquid red eyes that seemed like liquid blood his hair was dirty blonde and he seemed to have the habit of nervously raking through it with his fingers.

Trully though they were probably some of the most beautiful people I'd seen, even surpassing some of the gods I'd seen. I woudn't be surprised if they were Aphrodite's kids, the boy glanced at us a sort of quick "Are you here to kill me glance" is what it seemed like to me.

"I know oyur probably really confused..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"But we don't have time to explain everything now one thing you can know is that we are here to protect you and you can trust us, Leo we need to get back to the Argo II and head to camp, she said her other sisters would be on the way and I don't want to see those ugly things again" Percy said being the great leader he was, thinking ahead.

"Again?" Nico asked.

"Looooong story, c'mon" Percy said heading out the fire escape up the stairs.

I was about to walk up myself when the one handsome guy reached forward pulling his sister from my arms and into his a bit of anger and protectivness in his eyes as he walked up the stairs. I glanced over at Nico and he shrugged, "Don't take it personally that's what close sibling are like"

He had an older sister at one point I think... Piper, Jason, and Annabeth were talking about it awhile back and I had eaves dropped. You would to if you were me, I mean that kids a mystery to everyone I just wanted a little bit more info.

* * *

_ Later: at Camp Half Blood_

I glanced over at the guy and he seemed to take the information pretty easilly. Honestly usually people are freaked out but this guy just nodded and replied with little emotion like he was already knew it they'd already been bandaged up and dranken some nectar for their wounds and seemed more full of life already. Chiron had sandwiches and chips waiting for us when we got back to the Big House he immediately invited us in with a smile and pats on the backs.

We were all chomping down on our food except the older sibling he gave his share to his little sister and stuck to water staring intently at his sibling as he pushed hair from her face listening to Chiron do the usual spill about Greek gods, monsters, and magic.

"I know its all rather shocking", Chiron booed sympatheticly.

"No, not really... I mean I had some guesses when I was chased around the docks of New York City by some Chimeras and was kidnapped by gorgons, there have been other things but never like this" He muttered quietly to himself his little sister stared at Chiron's tail with wide eyes stuffing her mouth with sandwiches already on her brother's.

"Like what?" I said curiously which earned me a look from Nico like: "Immature".

The boy didn't seem to mind though, "Stupid stuff really... Well... Evalene can turn invisible" he said quietly looking at his little sister. I stared at her along with the others but the quickly regained they're composure.

Evalene, that's a pretty name.

Chiron sighed, "I don't think those are any traits of the big three except maybe Hades but it would be more of turning into a shadow not invisibility. How'd you find that out?"

"Probably playing Hide and Seek at the park?" I said jokingly.

Then Nico of course glared at me.

"Um... Actually yeah that's exactly what happened" He said quietly.

"Oh" Point for me for being a loser and causing such a weird awkward silence.

Chiron coughed abruptedly, "Any abilities you have?"

He seemed to become nervous fidgeting, "Ah... Well, no"

Chiron smiled warmly, "I understand your lack of trust my boy, you don't have to say anything if you don't feel comfortable"

He nodded greatfully.

"Anyways, Nico why don't you and Leo go find these to some clothes and some candy for little Evalene and her older brother I need to speak with Percy."

Nico glanced at me looking like he'd rather be anywhere but with me or with these kids, why do I keep saying kids? That one dude looks maybe a little older then me.

Evaline tilted her head and jumped out of her seat walking over and petting Chiron's flank, "You're a weird old ponyman but I like you!"

Percy and I laughed along with Chiron while Nico cracked a small grin the other guy merely stood back with hesitant coolness.

Percy patted her head and looked up at the older sibling, "By the way what's your name?"

"Evan La' Belle" he nodded once as if out of courtesy.

Chiron rubbed his beard, "That's... A French Surname isn't it?"

"Yeah that's where we lived for awhile and it means fair or good looking", Evan finished for him.

"You know your mother?" we were all thinking the same thing, Aphrodite.

"Yes sir, she raised Evalene untill she was eight and I was thirteen" Evan said a bit of strain in his voice.

I guess not Aphrodite then.

"What happened to her?" Percy asked and I could see the sadness in Evan's eyes as he answered.

"I don't know" The silence could've given anyone shivers.

"Well, I have places to be so lets go get them so clothes and head for the Hermes cabin Leo" Nico walked out the door and Evan grabbed his sister's hand I stared at Chiron who gave me a sad smile and shrug, I guess I had to deal with Nico on my own then.

* * *

**Nico **

We grabbed some clothes for Evalene and Evan though most of the clothes were to big on his sister, he said that it didn't matter which was fine with me because I didn't have time for him to be picky anyways. The clothes were nothing fancy just jeans and shorts some camp shirts and some socks and underwear that sort of stuff, they weren't picky but then again the two looked liked two little kids on halloween when we told them to pick whatever they wanted of the small selection. I wonder when they last had the liberty or money to go shopping for clothes.

Once we dropped them off at cabin #11 (Hermes cabin) I watched silently as Evan put his little sister in a bunk the other demigods in the cabin were already asleep, I felt this buzz of nervous energy pouring off of each of them as they slept, anxious as they slept in the cabin awaiting for their godly parent to claim them.

Evan turned back to us tugging at the black scarf around his neck that he never removed once since I'd met him. His eyes searched mine and I felt something familiar in the red orbs, in his face, the way he walked. I just couldn't pin-point it exactly but it was so close I could taste it, they were probably traits from his godly parent but I felt so... Bewildered by who it could be.

He and his sister had the faces and bodies of models, thin, tall, symmetrical. Just... Perfect. His smile was radiant as he looked at me it almost hurt to look at him,

"Thanks for everything... Leo and Nico" He recalled our names from memory. I really cna't see anyone but Aphrodite as his Mom, but he knew his mom so... Who else could it be really?

"No problem"

I muttered quietly stepping into a shadow and disappearing visualizing my cabin as my eyes closed andthen opened to reveal the Hades cabin. Hazel was already fast asleep in the top bunk tired from a long day of training, I wasn't to tired and I had some books I'd grabbed from the Athena cabin earlier on a project I was working on. I knew I could revive people from the dead but could I also somehow revive gods? Really it was for Grover he'd been bothering me about it lately, another crazy revive Pan idea but I knew it wouldn't work but I didn't want to hurt his feelings...

Okay I'm a liar I didn't care about hurting his feeling but he asked in front of everyone and they all immediately jumped on that band-wagon saying that it was

"A great idea" and "Nico you have to try it dude!" and I couldn't shoot them all down because I was to weak, per usual.

Gods, this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Nico's Dance, I mean Fight!

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Two: Nico's Dance, I Mean Fight...!**

* * *

** Percy**

I was thinking about what Chiron had told me last night about the strange aura the two siblings carried and the strange way the boy seemed to clam up when it came to talking about his abilities when the Annabeth came into my cabin a wide smirk and clipboard in hand.

"Messy as usual Seaweed Brain you're going to join Nico and Jason in cleaning up the mess hall after dinner I see", I frowned and pouted.

"Aw can't you cut me some slack for one second Wise Girl?" She shook her head and clucked marking off for the unmade bed, various prohibited coke cans on the floors and clothing that I had tossed off my bed earlier last night in haste to go too bed.

"I cut you slack all last week its time you took some responcibility~" She turned walking towards the door when I realized something.

"Nico and Jason are cleaning?" Jason always cleaned his cabin in time for inspection and Nico... well he was Nico he never did anything that would put him in the position of having to be social with anyone!

"Jason accidentally electrocuted Dionysus at dinner last night and Nico volunteered to help clean"

Huh, strange. Well the part about Nico not Jason, it was bound to happen the way he threw bolts of lightning around so casually. In fact it might have been on purpose Jason could get away with anything because he had a great pokerface.

Annabeth glanced over at me while she continued marking me off,

"So what happened last night you never showed up at dinner and I was kinda worried"

I smirked and laughed, "Aw you were worried about me Wise Girl?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Answer the question Seaweed Brain"

Shrugging I sat at my desk pulling a dirty blue shirt off of it and tossing it into the dirty hamper.

"Yeah we ran into a gorgon sister the one that screams lou-"

Annabeth sighed, "Euryale"

"Yep that's the one, she had a huge Chimera pet. The demigods were siblings Evan the oldest and Evalene"

"Know who they're parent is?" She asked in that way that only she could her gray eyes searched mine and swarmed with curiousity.

"No, we thought it might be Aphrodite at first but then they said they knew their real Mom"

"Maybe a minor god then" she said pacing a bit.

"They'd have to be really powerful then, Chiron said they're aura reminded him of Aphrodite's but with a dark twist"

Annabeth's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Maybe..."

"Maybe what Wisegirl?" She shook her head processing gods know what and turned away.

"I have other cabins to check meet me after breakfeast at the Arena grounds some Ares kid challenged Nico to a duel"

I smirked, "This 'ought to be great"

She nodded smiling also and walked off, but not before I placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush of course.

* * *

_ Later After Breakfeast:_

Nico hadn't shown up to breakfeast and was late to the Arena grounds so everyone had thought he'd bailed, we were all about to leave when the small boy walked out of the shadow of a near by roof where the weapons were kept to protect from the weather. He seemed so angry it was hard to look at him, his face was bitter and scared me to death. Which would've been true if I were a mere mortal I'm pretty sure. Nico could be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

The Ares kid Bryan I had learned his name was from the shouting thugs (Ares children) who were shouting his name in flourish.

But anyways Bryan smirked and shook his head, "Finally showed up di Angelo, what happened did ya pee yourself in fear and mommy have to change your undies?"

"No. This happened" He pulled his long messy bangs and revealed a large bruise on his forehead.

"Ouch what happened bro?", Grover asked rubbing his hooves against the dirt packed ground.

"Valdez left some stupid mechanism outside my door- Where's Valdez? I'm going to drown him in-"

Leo quickly hid beind Jason laughing nervously, "My bad man"

"What were you doing outside his door anyways Leo?" Piper said quizzically.

"It's his fault! His sign was crooked so I figured I'd fix it for him!" Leo exclaimed, Nico glared at him.

"You were going to fix my "KEEP OUT" sign by doing the exact opposite of what it states?!"

Leo shrugged and scratched his neck chuckling nervously.

Nico shook his head and quickly faced his opponent grabbing one of the normal iron swords, "I'll even use one of these weak pathetic swords if it makes you feel better about yourself Bryan~"

Bryan ran forward doing a sloppy slash at Nico's side which the son of Hades quickly dodged, another downwards swipe and Nico quickly spun to the side like a ballerina mockingly causing the son of Ares to shout in anger continuing his stream of curse words and terrible swipes. Each time Nico either stepped out of the way, spun, or crouched away from the blows.

"Are you fighting or dancing di Angelo!" Bryan growled huffing to catch his breath. I was impressed Nico had gotten extremely better at sword fighting since I'd last seen him the others were also equally impressed Hazel, Leo, and Frank were shouting his name which soon caused Piper and Grover to join in on the cheering.

Bryan was a massive boulder and Nico a slender, swift fighter with much more experience. After a few more dodges Nico had kicked Bryan's legs out from under him gave him a cut to the cheek, shoulder, side, and his sword was pressing down on the guys neck.

Annabeth elbowed me in the side, "Why's Nico look like that?"

I looked at Nico he had a dark glowering look on his face as if he was actually considering killing Bryan...

Bryan shook a bit with fear, "Hey man! Y-you win! What's up with you?!"

Nico tilted his head pressing the sword hard against his neck Jason and I seemed to move at the same time but I got there first grabbing Nico by both of his arms.

"Hey Nico chill man, what's wrong with you?" I said confusedly.

Bryan jumped to his feet backing away and the small gathering of kids stared at Nico with wide eyes and sneers.

"Nothing! Get off of me!" He pushed me off of him and glared at the crowd around him.

"If anything there is something wrong with them, challenging ME to a duel... My father's the Ruler of the Underworld, what else would you expect!? Maybe that will teach you pathetic, worthless idiots to leave me alone!" He shouted throwing his sword to the ground and stomping off.

What the heck? What's gotten into him?

The other randome Demigods who'd gathered around filed away while my group of friends stayed silent walking over to me.

"I'll go talk to him, he probably won't talk to me he doesn't usually discuss feelings and stuff even with me-" Hazel began to walk away but Jason put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, I got it, he'll talk to me" And jogged off the way Nico had slumped away.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Since when does Nico talk to Jason about his feelings? He rarely talks to any of us and we've known him way longer..."

Frank shrugged, "Ever since they went on that one quest to Salona together where they met the West Wind they've been kinda close"

Piper spoke next, "Well as close as you can be to Nico without him pushing you away that is..."

"Maybe they had a life death experience?" Grover said questioningly.

Annabeth looked at Piper, "The West Wind?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah why?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "Oh... I see"

"What! Don't leave us in suspence Annabeth!" Leo exclaimed.

"Its not for me to say Jason or Nico will tell us when the time is right" Annabeth said finally. Some times her mysteriousness was alluring and other times like now, it was confusing.

"Well, we're they're friends so we'll be there for them like always untill Nico and Jason are ready" I said and smiled at them causing Hazel to smile in return who had been looking a bit jelous that her brother was willing to share secrets with Jason but not her, I'd guess.

We all seperated heading to our seperate courses and went on with our day, questions spinning through our heads.

... Well mine anyway.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I have a few theories in my head of who exactly might be Evan and Evalene's father but to narrow them down I'd have some reseach to do. Feild research, I don't know why I was so curious or wanted to figure it out so badly but hey, if the gorgon sisters and Chiron thought it was imparent that they have them then I wanted to be part of this. I want to know why they're so important that you send two of the big three's kids and a son of Hephaestus with fire power.

Not only that but the Jason, Nico quest to Salona mystery was something else I NEEDED to find some solid ground on so I made a list and prioritized and I think I'll try to figure out the father mystrey first. It seemes like the harder option and I'm up for a challenge, my eyes flickered around the archery course it was somewhat empty except for Frank who was using his on bow and arrows. His bulky muscular frame intent on the work ahead untill he noticed me a smile on his face.

He waved to me and I walked over, "Have you seen either of the new kids?"

Frank chuckled and let an arrow fly to the very center of the target, "Seen him? More like gawked at him, the kids an archery natural! And not only that but looks like magazine cover."

I looked around, "Where is he?"

Frank shrugged,

"I dunno, some kids came by and grabbed him up I think Travis and Conner? I didn't wanna be part of whatever scheme they were up to"

I thanked Frank and started my way to the Hermes cabin writing a quick series of mental notes, 'Good with archery'

Once I reached the cabin the two twins had Evan covered in head to toe with water and being laughed at by what weemed thirty other campers. I glared at the two and the rest of the crowd and marched up to the Stoll brothers.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!"

The two looked at eachother wide eyed and made a run for it jumping off the cabin porch and into a near by thicket that led to the forest surround camp. I looked over at the passbyers who had now stopped laughing running off adverting my gaze.

"Hey.. I'm really sorry about all of that first day pranks and stuff is sort of a hermes' tradition I don't think they meant any harm by it..." I began smiling friendly at the kid.

He seemed in some what shock but quickly recovered, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. I'd be stupid to get offended by it if it was just a stupid prank"

"Please, if they did that to me I'd ruin they're lives. I'm not saying to not get offended I'm saying not to take it personally doesn't mean you cna't get them back though" I smirked and shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back when they least expect it you don't have to worry about that at all"

I'm starting to like this guy, not to mention he was beautiful and I'm not saying that in a lustful way though I'm sure the near by Aphrodite girls are. I just mean he's absolutely stunning so maybe he's a sun of Apollo? I wouldn't doubt that though he seems almost to reverant and calm to be a son of Apollo...

"We're playing capture the flag today?" The boy said questioningly and I nodded.

"Yeah just before dinner, my boyfriend Percy, son of Posiedon is going to be the blue team leader, and Leo's leader of the red"

"So Frank told me that you guys basically run around in armor with weapons and try to get the flag, that's how you play?" He said and I felt like punching Frank in the stomach.

"There's way more to it then that! Battle strategy and playing to your opponents weaknesses-"

I geeked out a bit after that, explaining to him the different theories about who I'd thought would win and why. He was kind enough and actually listened unlike Percy and the others who usually zoned out on me, he had intelligent replies and actually contributed to the conversation. I really like him if his parent turns out to be a jerk it'd be really surprising, he's not stuck up or all about looking good so I don't think he's an Aphrodite.

I looked over to see a small gathering of Aphrodite girls applying makeup and gossiping amongst themselves as the glanced at me and Evan.

"Looks like your getting checked out huh?" I smiled at him and then motioned towards the girls and a few boys to, I mean Aphrodite does have sons.

He shrugged a bit smiled, "Not really my type.."

"What is your type then?" I asked curiously.

He fidgetted nervously, "Uh... W-Well, I don't really have a type other then... Sexual preferance so.."

My eyes widened a bit. Oh. So he's...

"What? Look if your some sort of phobic-" He began backing away.

"N-no! One of my dearest friends is a lesbian, don't worry I won't say anything."

He looked up at me greatfully and laughed, "I told you just now didn't I? I'm fine with you telling people as long as they're asking just... Don't spread it around with anyone without asking me first okay?"

I nodded, he probably thought he'd get judged by people because of it or something.

"I won't I promise on the River of Styx" the sky boomed a bit and I felt suddenly nervous.

"River of styx?"

He raised an eyebrow and I gawked at him.

"Don't you know anything about greek history?"

"Uh.. They're gods and goddesses, monsters... Heroes?" He said unsurely.

"What about the stories and Titans? The Fates, cities and politics, the wars!" I exclaimed.

"Nope."

...

"From now on I'm going to be tutoring you every day after your archery class alright? You need a good teacher or a daughter of Athena, and I'm just that!"

He shrugged, "Where do you want to meet?"

"My cabin, I have all the books we'll need there and then we can find a more peaceful place to study"

He nodded, "Well, see ya I'm gonna try the climbing wall I've took a long enough break"

I nodded back and truned away stepping off the Hermes cabin porch thoughts circulating through my head as always, and more then one idea on how to find out who his parent was...


	3. Chapter 3: Leo's Capture the Flag

_**Cupid's Curse**_

**Chapter Three: Leo's Capture the Flag**

* * *

**Leo**

I looked around at all the people in armor and at Percy who smiled at me. I had to win this.

He started choosing first and of course he chose her,

"Annabeth" Smart, kick ass with a knife, and his girlfriend... Dang.

"Piper" I said quickly.

"Jason", Percy took who I should've chosen! Two Big Three and Annabeth! Unfair...

"Frank!" I said next.

"Hazel" He said coolly as Annabeth whispered in his ear probably some cool plan she had, and I stand here with no plan what so ever.

"Uhh..." I looked around quickly and spotted Evan and decided why the hell not? Everybody was making a fuss about him, I wonder what he can really do?

"Evan" A couple snickers and whispers spreaded through the crowd and I felt kinda bad for him. He didn't seem to mind though or notice.

I looked around for Nico but didn't see him anywhere, he did that alot skipped out on camp events and stuff. He missed the fireworks display last year because he said he had "work" to do when really we all knew he was hiding out in the Underrelm some where.

After that the choosing calmed down and I ended up with Connor and Travis Stole and a couple of other so called "Camp losers" not losers just... Not especially talented or Demeter and Aphrodite kids who didn't care either way. I didn't mind them not caring though, it was their choice.

After that Chiron started the usual spill on honor, sportsman ship, and the spoils for the winners. I half way listened and then did at the same time, staring at Percy and Annabeth trying to get in their heads, what would I plan if I were Annabeth? Percy, Jason, and Annabeth would most definately be on defence...

Wait a sec, that's what they'd want me to think! No way would Annabeth leave a weak offence. That's who she is, always wanting to win. She probably thought that I was stupid, all stuffed with pride because she was Athena's daughter and all... in fact I know exactly what my plan would be if I were Annabeth.

Knowing her she'd think I'd put myself and eveyone on offence because I'm so impulsive and hot-headed leaving the weaker ones on defence not even thinking about it.

But no that's not my plan at all.

We hid our flag in an open plain of berry bushes and I looked at my team pride and fear building up in my system.

"We may not be as skilled but we are the Underdogs guys! And... Underdogs have to win sometimes right? They think we're weak but I'll tell you something! Being weak is our best gain on them! They think they have us all figured out but they don't! Those people on the blue team aren't your friends anymore! Not your boyfriends or girlfriends!" I glanced at Piper who met my eyes and smiled nodding enthusiasticlly.

"They're enemies! And we''re going to take them out! I want you all on the first line, expect alot of power at the front of the line, forget that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel forget that nay of them exist and go for the flag in fact use the fact that they think we're weak and act like it! Runaway from them and go to the flag, pretend to surrender and make a quick getaway or just stand to the side and pretend you don't care and then run off!"

"Frank and Piper are your only mission theyre going after the flags you all are they're bodygaurds got it?"

They were fired up now and screamed in triumph, I looked over to where Chiron always stood at the edge of a shelf on a boulder so he could get a good veiw of both opponens and smiled nervously, we got this... I think we might actually win!

The horn sounded and everyone ran off at highspeed I stayed behind waiting at the flag ready to burn them down if need be, I had to protect the flag at all cost. Not just for me, but my team they needed to feel accomplished and was my job to give them just enough time to grab the flag.

* * *

**Jason**

I smirked and ran forward Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel behind me we were all pumped and ready to go.

We were going to win and we knew it, I saw a couple guys to my left and followed the orders I'd been given by Percy, Hazel and I protected them at all costs so they could get to the flag. I pushed one guy to the side and Hazel slammed the other in the face with her elbow causing his helmet to come flying off.

She perferred not to use her spatha on foot because of how long and heavy it was.

I used the sword Hera had gave me with ease hitting people in the brest plate of their armour to push them back and knock their helmets off.

We continued with this pattern and it soon became easier and easier, Leo chose the wrong people for his team because most of them were acting really... Not honorable, just sad really not caring about the fight or giving up.

Poor Leo.

I shifted my eyes to Annabeth and Percy who were fine but Hazel was having trouble behind us Percy was going back for her when Annabeth shouted at him not to get distracted and I grabbed his arms and we hauled butt ahead, "Hazel's a big girl she's got it" I said encouragingly and he nodded to out of breath to speak.

Annabeth pointed to a near by area of long grass which had looked to have been trampled over recently.

"I betcha twenty drachmas they hid the flag of there! she chuckled laughing it was a bout fifty yards ahead-" just as I said that an arrow smacked me in the chest it didn't enter my chest because I had good padding there but I'm sure I'll have a bad bruise. I fell backwards on my butt and looked up at Frank he smirked before turning into a cheetah and making a run for it though.

I sat there a bit bewildered and awestruck when Percy and Annabeth grabbed me by both arms hawling to my feet just as Piper came scampering up to us, Percy swiped at her with his sword but some other Aphrodite kid sprayed purfume in his face and he had just enough time to clench his eyes shut, he coughed trying to catch his breath. I stared at Piper who looked kinda hot in war mode before she blew me a kiss and winked at me mockingly just as she sprung forward at an Ares guy slinging her foot in his face and running away quickly.

Annabeth, Percy, and I gathered ourselves again and sprang to action once we'd made it to the clearing we were surprised when we found only Leo, sitting on a rock and staring straight at us he got to his feet and the tips of his hair began to smoke, Percy pointed Riptide at him and I felt the air around me sizzle ready to strike him down.

"Look Leo, we're going to get that flag just had it over" Annabeth said as she pulled her knife from its sheath.

Leo respounded with a ball of fire and we all ducked out of the way.

"Well if its gonna be that way!" Annabeth lept forward but as she didn't get far, an arrow came spiraling out of the tree line and struck the knife out of her hand. I thought maybe it was Frank again but when looking for the source I saw the Leo chose that everyone laughed at.

Ethan? Evan? I don't remember, he let another arrow fly and I saw Percy stagger a bit, taking a moment to gather my strength I flung my hand forward and felt a fierce wind engulf me whole as it sailed forward to the tree he was crouched on. He seemed to predict this move though, and just as the tree was uprooted from its spot jumped from it rolling to the ground, he then sprinted to Leo's side as Annabeth picked her knife up swiping at the son of Hephaestus.

I locked my eyes with Percy as Annabeth shouted, "Percy take Leo! Jason: Evan, I'm going after the flag!"

Gripping my sword I flew forward off the ground and released a frenzy of nervous energy, the lightning barely missed Evan (who's incredible at dodging by the way) and he let an arrow fly as I blocked it with the winds causing it to scatter off to the side. We continued this pattern of him shooting arrows and me using the winds to mislead the arrows and strike at him with lightening.

Leo seemed to be handling Percy poorly but managed to block Annabeth from the flag using a ring of ten foot fires around the flag.

Another arrow flew and then I heard a loud curse from Evan, "Leo! I'm outta arrows!"

Leo cursed and looked to Evan, "I'm busy right now!"

Evan stared at me and shrugged, "Guess you're on your own man" He still stared, no expression on his face as if he was lost or something his eyes drifted for a moment fogging up and looking confused before his eye sight sharpened again and he tilted his head a slight grin on his face.

"You mean like when Thalia left you alone?"

I gaped wide eyed at him, "Wh-What did you just say?"

I heard a loud trumpet and Annabeth cursed loudly, that meant someone had captured a flag. And Annabeth had no flag in her hands, just her knife. Loud shouts aroused from behind me and hoots, hollers. Beaten and dirty campers rushed forward Piper was on a couple brutes shoulders, blue flag in both her hands and smiling broadly. Frank and Hazel were at the head of the crowd laughing at eachother who were both covered in head to toe in mud, probably a trap made by the Stoll brothers.

Letting myself drift to my feet I marched up to Evan and grabbed his collar, "How'd you know about that?!"

His eyes shifted, "I-I..." he looked behind me and I turned my head to see the crowd with Piper had gathered around me Chiron was standing at the edge of the crowd face grim and curious as he looked at us.

"Just, never mind... We'll talk later, Evan" i said his name with poison in my speech and he stood there while everyone else through questions as to why I was mad.

"You mad about losing or something Grace?"

"Chill dude its just a game, Evan's cool"

"Jason!" That voice I listened to I turned to see Piper run towards me wrapping me in a hug.

"Look at my lovely blue flag!" She waved it in my face and poked her tongue out at me, her kaleidoscope eyes flickering from brown to green.

I couldn't help laughing, "You think you're just so amazing now don't you?"

She put on a model's face and cocked an eyebrow saying in a nasally Drew voice, "I was already perfect before Jaaassooon~ That's why you like meee~"

I busted out laughing then and almost forgot about what Evan had said but as I stared at him and Leo patting each other on the backs I couldn't help but feel bitter and embarrassed...

How had he known?


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

_** Cupid's Curse**_

**Chapter Four: The Prophecy**

* * *

** Evan**

I smiled at Evalene as she skipped ahead of me, she had wanted me to take her to the arts and crafts area for free time after dinner and I couldn't say no even though I was pretty tired from Capture the Flag. She put on these big puppy eyes and begged for about five minutes tying my shoes for me and dragging me along to the door and out of bed.

The other Hermes guys seemed to really like Evalene mostly because she enjoyed playing pranks on people and being mischievous just like them. A couple of people were in the Arts and Crafts building someone was sculpting a statue while a few... I believe Aphrodite kids were making jewelry. A son of Athena I'd seen hanging out with Annabeth earlier was pulling canvas out of a box and stacking it on a shelf.

The Aphrodite kids were all older then Evalene but she approached them anyways and immediately they started fawning over her. One of them showed her the charm bracelet they were making and began to help her make one. That's when one of the older girls caught my eye, or caught me that is.

She was Asian and tall, she had dark brown eyes lined in hot pink eyeliner and eye shadow she looked perfect. She smiled at me immediately grasping my arm which was something I didn't like, I barely even knew her!

"Hi there sweetie! Your Evan right? I'm Drew! We were on the same team for Capture he Flag? Remember me? You pulled me out of the way just as those two Stoll idiots dumped mud all over Hazel, you probably don't know her. She dresses like she's from the forties and her boyfriend Frank, Total hunk! And son of Ares"

I smiled back at her and decided the base way to deal with it was to smile and agree because she seemed like the type of person who would get angry easily and trample me in a second.

"Y-yeah, I remember you! Same team, and you're welcome for the whole mud thing, I just thought you wouldn't want those Felix J. Crew's to get mud on them ya know?"

She gasped and hit me in the chest playfully, "You knew they were felix J. Crew's?!"

Duh, Felix 's were pretty easy to spot though her makeup choices were, hideous. Her footwear choices if like those Felix 's were impeccably amazing.

"There is a distinct difference", I said certainly.

"O-M-G that's what I keep telling everyone!" She squealed happily.

"Anyone who doesn't know is a fashion, disgrace"

She laughed, "Like Jason Grace's girlfriend you mean?"

"Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me to some chairs setting her purse down in my lap to hold as she sat next to me. "Piper McLean, she's pretty but doesn't even care! Hot boyfriend, but a hot mess. I bet she's still a virgin and not only that! But she charm speaks so she stole my right as Aphrodite camp leader from me! She's a freaking tyrant and total bi_!"

Oh god, she's sharing rumors and gossiping with me now? this is not good, I don't want to hangout with this girl, she seems like a total attention whore.

"No way! She sounds terrible" I said with a fake scandalous face.

"So who's your parent? You're a total hottie~"

"Well at first they thought Aphrodite like you, but I knew my mom most of my life so yeah... I'm not sure yet" I said honestly.

She tilted her head seeming happy, "Well thank god your not my half-brother, that'd be terrible"

"Why?"

"U-uh no reason hun!"

She was lying, I could tell it so easilly. That's one thing I know is unnatural, when everyone else is fooled. I'm not i can tell if your lying by listening to you speak or looking at your face. And it doesn't stop either, anytime anyone talks, in crowds or if I over hear them from another room, or evene on T.V I know if they're lying. and she was.

"Any who darling I was wondering, scandalous thought but, I saw you and Jason talking earlier what was that all about?" She said skeptically.

"I-I... I can't say, its a personal thing..."

"Aw you can tell me~ Go ahead" It was laced with butter slipping right through me, she was doing something right now... I wanted to tell her so badly but I can't! its not right to spill people's secrets... That's when it hit me, if Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite and used charm speak couldn't Drew also have that ability? is that what she was doing right now?

**_ Of course that's what she's doing Evan don't be stupid!_**

Where did that come from? ...

"Sorry, its not for me too tell ask him if you want to know so badly and stop using your stupid charm speaking powers on me because its not working Drew!"

She glared at me and grabbed her purse rolling her eyes as I stood to my feet. That's when it happened, black dots in my vision swirled around me until I was swallowed whole...

* * *

_ I was outside a warm looking house, a small dog layed on the ground blood pooling around it. The poor poodle puppy's face was smashed into the concrete just behind the tires of a silver jeep the pink bow he had been wearing at his neck frayed and sapped in red blood. _

_ A tall man with almond shaped eyes and dark slicked back hair stared at the small dog in total shock and fear, his hands shaking as he muttered something in a language I didn't understand. He glanced around nervously looking unsure with what to do._

_ That's when I saw her, a smaller more innocent version of Drew. Shee had her hair in two ponytails and was stomping down the concrete steps of the home to the driveway a barbie doll in her hand which was quickly tossed to the ground as she got on her knees crying as she staared down at the puppy._

_Drew was a little girl, ten years old as she stared at her father, "you killed him! This is all your fault! Sometimes I wish you'd just die!"_

_ I stared at this scene before me, used to it by now. Sometimes it happened, when my emotions were out of control or someone elses' around me I'd have these sudden visions in which I was in they're life at some point in time._

**_ "She should know better then to use her powers so freely when it caused the death of her father."  
_**

_That same voice said snidely and I shivered, it was ruthless, cold._

* * *

Suddenly my vision cleared and I was back in the Arts and Crafts building Drew standing in front of me with wide angry eyes.

"How dare you. I had nothing to do with that! He did that to himself, I never caused him to do anything!" She whispered angrily her eyes tearing up as her pedicured nails clenched her purse.

"I-I'm sorry.." Had I actually said that to her? What sort of monster am I..?

"Gods! People like you... Wait a second how'd you even know about that? You little FREAK!" She said grabbing my arm her nails digging into them, her hight was pretty intimidating, I'll give her that.

I tried to pull away when a voice interrupted us,

"Uh, Evan. Chiron needs you-" I turned to see Nico clad in all black arms crossed and face sour, had he been there the entire time across from us at the end of the table? No... I would've noticed, right?

Drew huffed and released me, saying quietly, "You're going down Evan, no one gets away with what you did and I swear if you tell anyone..." She let the threat hang in the air and I nodded stiffly turning to Evalene and pulling her away from her group of new friends. She now had jewelry up and down her arms including a bejeweled headband.

I reached Nico and gave him Evalene's hand, "Can you take her back to the cabin?"

Shook his head, "I have to go back with you"

"I can!" hazel piped up walking in the arts and crafts building, how do these people seem to sneak up on me so easily?

"I'm ten years old! I can take care of myself" She said indignantly.

"i know you can, its the people around you that I'm worried about. I don't want another incident where someone breaks a leg because you think your a damn superhero or something Evalene, don't argue with me." It came off harsher then I meant and she pouted.

"Fine Mr. Attitude"

"Thanks Hazel you're an amazing person, Evalene, don't make her mad I'm sure she'll abandon you in the dark outside"

She guffawed, "I-I ain't afraid of the d-dark! I told you that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you aren't sis" and I jogged off to the Big House with Nico.

* * *

**Rachel**

"Is he really that impressive?" Chiron said quietly staring at me from across the table.

"Yeah I had a vision and his name was brought up repeatedly. I know who his Dad is"

"No way!" Leo said excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me why you're here again?"

Annabeth sighed, "He's leader of his cabin and that's it, sadly Hephaestus children seem to have bad judgment skills"

"Aw cut the kid some slack Wisegirl" Percy spoke next and I felt a twinge of jealousy. he and Annabeth were dating now, it still made me sad even now because... I really liked Percy back then.

Looking around the huge pool table I saw a lot of familiar faces. All the cabin leaders were having a huge meeting, mostly because of the prophecy I had.

I smiled as the door opened Nico and Evan were here. I turned to look at the leader of this quest and I can tell you one thing. He was really easy on the eyes, cute with a bright sparkling way about him. Though it was totally canceled out when Nico walked in his dark frown firmly on his face.

"Well now that they're here-", Piper began and just like that it took me.

* * *

**Piper**

I stared still not used to Rachel when she did this her eyes seemed to glow and mouth opened words slithering out like a dark poet.

* * *

_ "Son of Cupid, curse to all _

_ Apollo's rage at Eros: love conquers all_

_ The world's love shall burn_

_ Too ashes and flee_

_ As love abandons the mortal beings_

_ Evan of Cupid, the visions he sees_

_ Will lead himself and four to a place of pain and greed_

_ When finally lost and unable to be found the son of Cupid _

_ Will give up and breath be taken by a ruler's kiss"_

* * *

Rachel went silent and looked at Evan in fact everyone was staring at him.

"Wait so your Dad's the fat baby carrying arrows?" Leo asked.

Chiron sighed, "Despite what people think he does not look like that anymore"

"So... Once he was a fat baby in a diaper?" Leo said snickering.

Jason shook his head, "Cupid is no one to laugh at, that guy is a ruthless bastard"

... Wait a second. "When did you ever meet Cupid?" I asked.

He glanced at Nico and back at me everyone else was curios also though.

"In Salona, when Nico and I followed that West Wind"

Clarrisse rolled her eyes, "Am I the only one who heard the whole Apollo vs. Eros and love burning to ashes, who cares about you and Nico's experience with Cupid"

Annabeth nodded, "I agree with Clarrisse, question for you Evan what was that whole... Visions he sees part?"

Evan gripped the side of the table, "Okay, sometimes when people are really emotional about something or I am I get visions from their past its really weird but I know when people are lying to"

That's really cool.

I glanced at Chiron, "Well the land of greed and pain would obviously be the Underworld"

He nodded, "Evan, who do you want to go on this journey?"

Evan looked around, "Uh... Nico's son of Hades right? So he'd know about the Underworld more then anyone here.."

Nico looked up at Evan surprised.

"Annabeth's smart so I think I should probably have her most definitely and Percy because he's got mad sword skills... And Leo!" Evan said finally smiling.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Why him?"

"Cuz I'm amazing alright?" Leo said smirking.

"Nope, I was thinking since your so small I could pick you up and use you as a shield" We all laughed while Leo just shook his head.

"Touche~"

Nico sort of glanced at Evan and then back at the pool table as if he wanted to say something. I wonder why he does that all the time? he looks like he wants to say something and then just shuts right up.

"Well its settled tomorrow morning you'll all head to the Underworld" Chiron said sternly.

"Uh since we know that I'm Cupid's son and everything... Are Evalene and I kicked out of the Hermes' cabin?"

"Well we don't really have a cabin for Cupid we'll need to build one so you'll have to wait awhile. You can stay in the Aphrodite cabin from now on, I'm sure she won't mind", Evan nodded.

Cool so my new nephew and niece are going to be staying in my cabin!


	5. Chapter 5: The Vision from Hades

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Five: The Vision from Hades**

* * *

**Annabeth**

It felt strange to leave Percy and go on a quest. I mean, I rarely go on any quests without him! I was going to miss him ALOT, I felt a bit of anger towards Evan. I mean of course it isn't his fault! But... Why Leo and not Percy?

Percy almost seemed to read my thoughts and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Try not to be bitter towards them alright? I know Leo sorta urkes you and Nico can come off as hostile but so can you, alright?"

I sighed and nodded, he was right, for once. Seaweed Brain was known for calming the waters, and stirring them. But one thing I know is he was exceptionally good with people and emotions, me... Well I'm a logically person, that's who I am and emotions aren't something I'm to good with. We'd made out for awhile last night and now he was just saying goodbye before I had to leave, for who knows how long...

Leo was saying goodbye to Piper and Jason, telling them to add in a little bit of "Leo" into things while he was gone. Corny jokes, stupid comments: Leo.

Looking over to my other two quest partners I had to smile, those two were both doing almost the same exact thing. Nico was off to the side of the pit where we had camp fires and sung stupid songs, glaring at the unlit pit in front of him. While Evan was smiling ditzlly at the sky not an apparent care in the world as he smiled at the rising sun. That's when Percy walked over to Nico he satdown next to his cousin and I kinda felt jealousy for a moment before I saw Percy go forward to give his cousin a hug, which Nico took but didn't move his arms to hug him back.

Percy looked over at Evan and then strode over,

"Try not to get killed alright?" He shook Evan's hand who merely smiled back. Percy's voice lowered and I coud no longer hear the conversation, but Evan solenmly nodded and murmured something back.

Picking my dark blue messenger bag and throwing it over my shoulder I looked over at Leo, "Argo II?"

"No, we're shadow traveling" Nico said standing to his feet.

"Sh-shadow traveling?" Leo said with wide eyes.

"It'll save time", Nico said with a slight, 'I know you don't want to argue with me' face.

"Sounds great to me!" Evan said pushing the tension out of the air. Thank gods for him.

"Alright, well lets go then I have things I need to do" I said and Nico waved us over. Percy gave me a small peck on the cheek and I stared in his sea green eyes for a moment squeezing his hand and walked over to the son of Hades. I kept eye contact with Percy until the shadows began to grow around me.

I shivered a bit the, cold shadows engulfing me and the others, and before I knew it I felt like I was floating lifelessly in mid- air by a string like a puppet. Spinning in circles and dizzy before I suddenly crashed into the ground on one knee, one hand gripped my stomach and the other the cold ground of the Underworld. I felt sick.

"Uuuugh" Leo said next to me laying flat on his back.

"What the heck? Nico is that how it always feels?" Leo asked rubbing his stomach.

The boy played with his silver skullring and shrugged, "I don't know, when I first tried I went into a week long coma. Atleast your not the one controlling it"

Leo ignored the bitterness in his tone and stood to his feet slowly and I followed in suit, "Where's Evan..?" I said shifting my eyes around the palace of Hades. He may be some what of a jerk but he had a good taste in artitecture, the greek taste was clearly what he was into. Large dark pillars and green torches hangingfrom the walls, black satin drapes, and stone walls. He obviously had a taste for the Dark Ages castels too, though the portraits were new from the last time I'd been here.

There was one of himself and Persephone, Demeter. And an older girl that looked like... Bianca. I looked expecting a portrait of Nico but didn't find one. There was a nail where there seemed to have once been another two portraits but they were both gone.

"Holyshi-! This place is awesome!" I heard a voice say from down the hallway and saw Evan poking his finger into the ribs of a skeleton knight. The skeleton's teeth chattered and surprisingly he didn't try to grab Evan or hurt him his hot coals for eyes just stared at Evan mesmerizingly.

"Evan! Stop that!" Nico saidsighing and walking forward to grab him by the arm pulling him back to us.

"B-but!" He began and then Leo spoke.

"Who's that? She looks like you Nico.." Leo was speaking of Bianca. I heard enough stories from Percy and Thalia to know that Nico didn't appreciate people asking about her.

"None of your business, now come on we need to find Lord Hades and see if he has any helpful information for us about what we're exactly supposed to do with this quest" Nico said grabbing his arm and shoving him along while Evan and I just followed quietly.

A couple of long halls and rooms later and we had reached the large throne of Lord Hades, he had on a lond dark robe and his dark eyes seemed to follow Nico's every move as he entered. Nico fell to one knee and we all followed in pursuit, a slight chuckle fell fom Hades lips and he stared down at us.

"Rise, all of you" We did as we were told and Leo stared up at the large god quaking feircely just as Grover had the first time he'd met Hades.

"Father, I- we are in need of your assistance" Nico said staring not up at his father's face but at the stone wall behind him.

Hades tilted his head, "Then speak child, I have no time for hesitance"

"We were given a quest, and it told us to come here" Nico looked to me, had he forgotten what the quest said already"?!

I pulled it from memory:

* * *

_"Son of Cupid, curse to all_

_Apollo's rage at Eros: love conquers all_

_The world's love shall burn_

_Too ashes and flee_

_As love abandons the mortal beings_

_Evan of Cupid, the visions he sees_

_Will lead himself and four to a place of pain and greed_

_When finally lost and unable to be found the son of Cupid_

_Will give up and breath be taken by a ruler's kiss"_

* * *

**Nico**

Father nodded once, "Ah, that prophecy"

He knew of it?

"Lets see, you are Cupid's son?" He looked at Evan who swallowed nervously probably feeling like Leo right now but covering it up well. I felt the same way if not mre scared when I sat eyes apon my father.

"Oh, well, you are the spitting image of him boy"

I looked to Evan, how had I not recognized him? I hate his father! Eros was a terrible monster in disguise he made me come out in front of Jason! Not only that but Jason knows that I had a crush on Percy because of that stupid god!

"Do you have something against Eros' Nico?" I looked up at my father, he'd caught my angered face at the mention of the name. I need to practice keeping my emotions from showing...

"Well, I've only met him once but that one time was, enough to last a lifetime he is..."

"There is the Roman side of him, Cupid. Pictured as a merely mischevious adolescent, but then there is his darker side. Eros, there are two theories about him. That he is son of Aphrodite and Ares, then there are those like I and some Greeks who believe him to be something more. Chaos and Nyx are his original parents, but Tarturaus... Is the one who raised him. It is true that he was a companion to Aphrodite but he was not her son. That is the cover up he uses so he is not persecuted as Kronos was"

"Crueler then me even, I do not blame you. Love is something rare among demigods and the gods alike, and when given it, Eros often alters your life eternally whether for good or evil. He is both kindness and cruelty in the same being" My father said quietly as if reminissing on what he'd just said.

Mother... The two missing pictures from the walls, Persephone was angry at the portrait of mama on the wall so she tore it down. Hades did not say anything, did not defend it or me when she threw the portrait into the furnace so I grabbed the picture of myself and threw it in the hearth in a mixture of anger and relief. I remember it so clearly it hurts.

Evan winced and glanced at me, of course, the empathy/vision thing. I needed to be careful around him.

"Tell me what is your name?"

Evan muttered, "Evan La' Belle"

Hades stared something in his eyes I did not understand, "Have you met your father, Evan La' Belle?"

Evan shook his head.

"You and I can both sense liars Evan. Tell the truth have you met him?" he demanded and I looked at Evan.

"M-maybe... I'm not sure. I can't really remember..." he said quietly.

"The Mist, your father altered your memory of it then. You have met him La' Belle the night your mother disappeared, you were begging on the side of the street. The man who gave you twenty dollars and the address to the nearest orphanage home, you remember that?"

"I-I yes..."

Hades nodded, "Of course you do, he saved you and your sister from starvation. Tell me, your empathy skills what do you pick up from me? What... Emotion of sort?"

"Its hard to tell, between the fear of Leo and the anger from Nico I can't tell.."

Angry? I'm not angry! Its just, ugh, whatever.

I smirked at Leo who laughed nervously.

"Hey, this dudes got some freaky throne of bones and a track record of killing people you'd be freaked out too!"

Hades glared at Leo, "I've never killed a mortal before child of Hephaestus"

Fair enough.

Hades shrunk to his normal size and was now standing in front of Evan a foot away, Annabeth put her hand on the hilt of her knife and nodded to me to do the same. Olympians, couldn't they ever just trust my father? he's not that bad really. Though he does drive me insane.

"Now try" he spoke and stared straigh into Evan's eyes.

Evan did so hesitantly and suddenly was on the ground on both knees clenching his head in his hands.

"Stop it!" I shouted stepping forward Hades took step back and smirked looking down at Evan.

"I thought he was lying... But his son does have that unusual power. How, refreshing"

* * *

**Evan**

_ The feelings hurt. So bad, I was falling through anger, pain, and each time I fell there was a whole other level of the mess waiting below me. It continued, the shreiks of terror and agony flooding my ears and so loud I could barely hear, it was worse then the Gorgon sister's shrieks. This was on a whole other level of torture this actually hurt, and made me want to die. Darkness was all around me as I fell and then suddenly it stopped._

_ Burning, that's wat I felt all around me. Smoke flooded my system and I couldn't breathe, whole body was binded and I couldn't move. The pain became intense and harsh screaming surrounded me and it was once of hate, anger._

_ "Burn for your evil deeds! Daughter of satan! Witch!"_

_I turned my head and locked eyes with another girl who seemed to be no older then six. She was bound to a stake and was crying as she watched me, for a moment it seemed unreal. Then I saw a man in robes, a torch in one hand and book in the other approach her. _

_He stared at the book,__ "And he must have a good reputation with those outside the church, so that he may not fall into reproach and the snare of the devil! First Timothy 3:7! You have defied our lord and god! May you burn in hell for the use of magic!"_

_ Her eyes met mine. Coal black with a hint of brown and full of fear._

_The preist placed his torch to the hay surrounding her feet. __The burning feeling swelled and I knew I'd die soon the girl screamed and soon she was flames also. I tried to detatch myself, this isn't really, its all in my mind. Its just someone elses memory. Someone elses... Someone else..._

**Ah, but now it is your burden also. What will you do?**

* * *

Then, it stopped and I opened my eyes looking up at Hades, he was smiling he had no right... Yet he was smiling?!

"Your powers are strong. I did not think you'd last the entire vision boy"

"Wait a sec! He could've died? And you put him through it anyways?" Annabeth said in anger. And I felt a bit of surprise, had she been worried about me? Nico hauled me to my feet and I let my eyes meet his breifly, he and the yound girl's were the same. Coal black, with a hint of brown.

_ "_He would not have died Annabeth Chase, merely passed out, the boy is stranger then he may appear" Was that his version of a compliment? I used Nico's shoulder to steady myself gripping his shoulder. How could anyone stand to see their own child...

* * *

** Back to: Nico~**

"Was that your child?" Evan seemed to sag forward and I felt a heavy almost dead, feeling from him. What had he seen to cause him such pain?

"Yes" Father stared coldly back and glared at Evan as if daring him to say something to make him angry.

"I'm sorry" It was quiet and genuine.

"I wish, I wish I could've done something..." Evan said looking at Hades with large eyes.

"What could you have done boy? It was the Salem Witch Trials. These things happen, especially to my children" He seemed to look at me with an almost melancholy grimace on his pale face.

"That's not fair, the other gods... why are they so lucky? Why did she have t-to..." Greif strucken Evan shook his head.

"Its not right, she was a little kid! Its not like she could even control her powers!"

Hades sighed, "Gods are not fair though they claim to be. La' Belle, mortals are not fair, and that is just a fact"

I wondered what they were talking about, confused.

"The other gods are angry at Eros he has caused trouble since the begining and now he has become angry with the gods themselves also. He has stolen The Fate's weavings though how I am not sure. The Fates are never away from it"

Weavings...

"The life strings of ever being alive his all cohersed together in one giant tapistrey and now Eros has it?" My father nodded gravely.

"Wait, wait, wait, life strings? youmean like my life could be cut short right now just cuz this guy takes some saftey sissors and rips it apart?!"

Hades sighed, "Yes. That's exactly what I meant"

"And what do I have to do with that?" Evan said confused, join the club.

"You're his son. And no one can find him anywhere our thoughts are that Apollo has kidnapped him and hid him somewhere, which means that the weaving is left unattended. Apollo is also now where to be found and apparently the Fate's have chosen you as their savior boy. How lucky for you."

"Where are we supposed to go first then?" Annabeth asked.

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes, "Daft demigods-"

"The prophecy talked about his visions leading us. And he just had a vision about the Salem Witch trials right? The Salem Witch Trials first occured in Salem, Massachusetts. Thirteen women and five men were hung from the gallows. Theres a museum there." I muttered recalling it from when I had been to the museum a while back when I'd accidently shadow travled there.

Leo threw me one of his annoying, this guy is so weird glances while my father just seemed strangely proud.

Annabeth nodded, "Alright to Salem, Massachusetts we go then I guess"

* * *

** Authorsnote: I hope you liked the first five chapters! More is to come and please review and rate! I want to know what you honestly think, pull no punches!**

** - Lirara xox**


	6. Chapter 6: The Phoenix

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Six: The Phoenix**

* * *

**Leo**

Alright lets just make one thing clear, this isn't going well. When we emerged from the darkness of the shadows it was around lunch time and I was STARVING to death! Not only had I been walking down a street with dozens of restaurants with good smelling food and I'd been begging Annabeth for a good solid fifteen minutes but of course she always said:

"After we're finished with the museum Leo"... "No Leo"... "We have more important things to attend to Leo"... "Nico tell Leo to shut up!"... "No means NO!"

So I went ahead and gave up on Annabeth trudging along behind the others making comments on anything and everything that came to mind.

Evan locked his arm with mine and smiled, "I have a chocolate bar in my backpack if you want one?"

Thank the gods! I reached behind him un-zipping his red bag and dug through it until I found the Snickers bar ripping it open and chewing it thoughtfully.

"Evan, you're my favorite on this trip man" I patted his shoulder and grinned. He gave me a thumbs up and looked to Nico, "We there yet?"

Nico through him an agitated glance but stared at him for a moment before letting his face return to its absent stare, "A few more blocks"

The town was a quaint town, a place where it looked like they were stuck in the 1700s old building made of cobble or old bricks and plenty of statues in memory of the different wrongly killed witches. Probably children of Hecate, along with Hades daughter, and a bunch of other demigods. It made me feel really terrible, why were mortals so cruel to that which they didn't understand? It was just cruel.

Percy would probably like it here though, it was a seaside town and smelled like the ocean. Once we'd finally reached the museum I felt uneasy and nervous, just like I did anytime we were around old magic. It gave me the shivers and it unsettled Annabeth and Nico to because they both had this guarded gaze on their face and Annabeth's hands tucked in her jacket pockets. She glanced at me and then I glanced at Nico who glanced at Evan,

"You gonna open the door... Leader?" The dark prince asked and motioned his head toward the museum entrance.

That got Evan who sneered and rolled his eyes, "Well if I'm the leader then... I order Leo to open it!" He grabbed me by my left suspender and hauled me to the front.

"Open it bro"

Wait what?! That traitor! And to think I'd just called him my favorite... That no good, rotten... I put my hand to the door handle and clenched my eyes closed as I threw it open. Expecting anything else but, "Hello. And welcome to the Salem Witch Museum. I'm Mark, I'll be your tour guide."

I stared at the guy, "Oh hey! Thanks but my friends and I don't really need a guide, we're cool man"

His eyes seemed dead... His sickly pale skin and dark black eyes reminded me of Nico but he seemed less intimidating, unlike Nico his voice wasn't bitter sort of bland and monotone with almost no emotion. The lobby was sort of small and made me uncomfortable, the moment we entered everyone turned to stare at us like they weren't used to visitors or something.

"Follow me" Was all he said as he led us to a hall leading to a large room with pictures and displays of mannequins in churches and then some looked like they were arguing... Annabeth was soaking it all in like a sponge, she thought this was absolutely fascinating!

"Oh Nico! You should have told me about this museum sooner! The architecture of this town is so fascinating guys! The 1700s has obviously had a strong hold on this town since the trials-"

Blah, blah, blah. That's Annabeth for you. Boring.

While Nico and Annabeth got side tracked following after the weird tour guide, Evan and I stayed behind messing with the mannequins I gotta tell you first. I am not the one who started it alright! He jumped up in the display case and grabbed one of the mannequins dressed in old timey petticoats and stuff and pushed her to the ground,

"You sly wench! How dare you lie to me! I thought we were friends... Mary! I thought this relationship meant something!"

Though I will say, that when he motioned for me to join him in his theatrics... I did not deny the opprutunity to have a little misguided fun.

"Evan! Thouest hath hit a girl! Wait 'till I tell the preacher on thouest! He shall have thee's hands cut off so thou shall never hit woman again!" I said in an old english accent holding back my laughter.

"Please brethren! Let us not share my secret I promise to never pursue this evil doing again, can thouest spare his friend from the preacher's punishment please?!" Evan got to his knees and grabbed my hand shaking it around like a limp noodle.

And then that's when the screams erupted, not like mortal screams, but horrifying monstrous cackles. I looked at Evan and then back at the mannequins on the floor and shrugged jumping out of the showcase and running towards them my eyebrows already beginning to smoke.

* * *

** Annabeth**

I stared at the dark eyed man and took a step back, "Wait a sec... I never told you my name"

"I did not need it. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, you are famous" Short and clipped speech as if he were a robot..

"And Sof Hades, Nico di Angelo welcome. To my humble abode. Where I keep my friend." He said simply and stared at both of us.

"Your friend?" I questioned and soon regretted it. A monstrous screech erupted from the large door behind him and he smiled letting out a bellowing cackle.

"Yes, I believe you may refer to her as, Phoenix" The man spun around and unlatched the door and before we knew it a large bird of flames erupted from behind the door it squawked loudly and the phoenix broad wings reached from one end of the room to the other. It released fire from its large beak and I could only stare the beauty and terror of it all had me stuck in slow motion I felt an eminence heat before I was suddenly tackled to the ground by an infuriated Evan.

"Annabeth! Get your head in the game girl!", he had no weapons, no true fighting ability yet he had saved me from becoming a charred pile of ashes I under estimated him.

Leo's whole body lit on fire and I got to my feet glancing around for anything that could be of use when fighting a Phoenix. Percy, that'd be useful. Someone with the power to control water... But I had to get my head in the game, into the here in now. We just don't have Percy and I'm going to have to deal with it.

"Nico!" I looked around and he ran over to me his cold Stygian sword radiating with intense power.

"Hit it as many times with your sword as you can!" He nodded but stared at me as if to say, well duh Annabeth. That kid is a piece of work.

Evan's eyes widened and he looked at me his red eyes locking with mine, "Idea!" And then he zipped off down the hall.

"Did he just abandon us!?" Leo shouted as he showered a fountain of fire at the Phoenix who merely shot the fire right back at the spot he was.

Nico would get a good jab in the thing and the area he stabbed would turn to blue fire growing smaller until it was just a small patch of burned flesh.

"I don't know?! Probably!" I shouted back. How do you kill a Phoenix... When all it does is gather back from its ashes and be reborn?! Ugh! i don't even need to permanently kill it just find a way to buy us sometime until Evan gets another stupid vision-

"Guys!" I heard a loud shout and turned to see Evan with four fire extinguishers in his arms.

I smirked as he rolled one to me on the tile floors and tossed the other two to Nico and Leo, "Lets do this!" Evan shouted and we all got on either side of the monstrous Phoenix spraying the contents all over it, until it was a pile of ashes.

"Lets get outta here" Nico muttered wiping his brow and making a run for the way we had entered I looked over at Evan for a moment he still had the empty fire extinguisher in his hands I wonder why...

"Evan you can put that down no-" That was when just as we turned the corner the man who'd tricked us appeared with a rather large knife. His knife almost got me in the side and I was reaching for my knife when Evan raised his fire extinguisher and hit the man i the head. there was a loud 'THUNK' and he dropped the knife, swaying to the ground.

I turned to Evan and smiled, "Th-thanks..." I wasn't used to thanking other people for saving me usually I was the one doing the saving.

Evan just grinned wildly, "I've always wanted to do that!"

Leo stared at him strangely but laughed anyways.

"Guys! I'm starving! let's go!"

Evan stared at him "Are you kidding me? we just took down a freaking Phoenix and all your worried about is your stomach?!"

"I want a Happy Meal" I looked over at Nico with an incredulous but sighed.

"Fine" And so, we headed to Mc Donalds. And Evan still hadn't gotten a damn vision yet! this quest is off to a horrid start...

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hope you liked this chapter!**

** -Lirara xox**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo's a Good Friend

**The Curse of Cupid**

**Chapter Seven: Leo's a Good Friend**

* * *

** Nico**

"I'm not eating Mc Donalds", Annabeth said stubbornly glaring at met. Gosh she's such a high maintenance chick, can't she cool it for a secongd? I mean who doesn't like Happy Meals? Those things are decent tasting enough.

"Theres a Taco Bueno across the street!" Leo said giddly smiling and pointing to the resturaunt.

Annabeth nodded, "First of all lets see how much money we all have together and then decide what to do"

We all pulled out our money from our wallets and I counted my bills quietly, "I have ten bucks"

"Like, twenty bucks" Leo said looking up at us.

"I have fifteen bucks", Evan said shrugging.

"Eighteen dollars, so all together we have a decent fifty-eight bucks... That means we definately can't get a hotel tonight you guys", Annabeth looked up at us.

"Sure we can!" Evan said simply waving his hand lightly.

"And how do you propose that?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of pickpocketing? Its not that hard, me and Nico can grab luch from Mc D's and you two go grab some Taco Bueno. I've got an idea"

Leo seemed some what skeptical, "I don't know if I like the idea of stealing someone's hard earned money bro"

"Pfft~ I'll grab a credit card, we get a hotel room and then cut up the card. And leave early in the morning so we don't get caught, find the right hotel and they won't ask who you are or for your drivers liscence cuz they need the money, I got this down to a science guys!" Evan said smiling easilly we all were sort of uneasy about how off handed he seemed about stealing from someone like it was a game or something, or atleast I was.

"A-alright we'll try it later tonight, try to have a vision before then though, okay? This town makes me uneasy, I want outta here as soon as possible. C'mon Leo, we'll meet you back here in a half hour or so" Evan waved them off and we both walked inside the Mc Donalds. A couple of people were standing around or sitting down eating their greasey food.

"I'll buy, what do you want Nico?" Evan said grinning. Why did he always smile like that, people must think he's some sort of weird guy on drugs from the way he acts at times.

"Uh, a happymeal. Burger, fries, and a water" He saluted and spun around walking over to order I stood back and glanced around finding a booth close to a door so we could exit if something happened. Ya know, monsters, angry gods, or police. I don't know I'm really on edge right now.

He walked back and sat my food in front of me, I pulled out my stuff and began eating quietly. He'd gotten chicken nuggets and apple slices with caramel and chocolate milk. he sat the chicken nuggets to the side and refused to even consider the apple slices dipping his finger in the caramel and ate it just like that.

"Are you?..." I asked pointing to the nuggets and he handed them to me smiling.

"I love sweet stuff, you can have 'em, I mean caramel's deliscous and don't even get me started on chocolate~" He took a sip of his chocolate milk and stared at me for a moment before adverting his eyes scanning the room thoroughly.

I looked to where his eyes were staring and saw what he was distracted by, a girl with short brown hair and a freckled face approached us her face bright red.

* * *

**Evan**

"I couldn't help but notice you guys, you look familiar do I know you from somewhere in a movie perhaps or something?" She looked mostly at me glancing over at Nico every so often.

"I wish I was in a movie! I'd be loaded" I grinned at her and she giggled.

"Hey, wait a sec are you two like... Together?" She glanced from Nico to me and I decided to have a little fun. I mean this girl was making it way to easy...

"N-no! I- I'm not, I mean no way-" Nico began but I cut him off.

"Yup, we are" I winked at her and she smiled.

"Aw, cute. can I get a pic? I mean honestly you two are really..." She drifted off laughing nervously.

"Hot? Yeah go ahead and take the picture", I'm use to this sort of stuff before I was captured by the gorgons I had to support my sister on my own. I did odd jobs for a while before I settled onto this one job... I don't even want to think about it right now.

She took a picture with both of us before thanking me and leaving I went back to my caramel before a hand reached out and jabbed me in the shoulder, hard.

"O-ow! What was that for?" I looked at Nico and pouted expecting him to apologize but got an angry glare instead.

"What was that for? What you just did was disgusting! Me? G-gay? That's just... Weird!"

It felt like a stab in the chest, would he stop being my friend if I told him?

"O-oh, sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feel-"

"Yeah well you did okay? You don't just say stupid stuff like that! What's wrong with you?!" He was overreacting, I mean its not that big of a deal... Apparently it is to him, already I've managed to get Drew Tanaka as an enemy and Nico to hate me, I'm such an idiot.

"You know what? Whatever, never mind just, don't talk to me..." Nico rolled his dark brown eyes and got to his feet walking out the door. I threw our things away and followed feeling absolutely horrid about what I'd done. Great job Evan your so freaking amazing, best leader ever! (Sarcasm)

* * *

**Annabeth**

I'm really starting to miss Percy, for some odd reason the only thing I can notice while we're all walking down the street is couples. Hand holding, kissing, and even yelling at each other its all part of this giant twisted web in my mind that's making my heart throb and pout.

Oh and while we're on pouting, Evan seems to be sporting a big one lagging behind the rest of the group like a kicked puppy. He noticed me staring and immediately through me a smile, but I could tell there was something wrong he'd been like this since Mc Donalds I'll have to ask Leo to talk to him in fact... I leaned over and elbowed Leo right in the side he shouted of course but that's Leo, I nodded to the sulking blonde behind me and he just sighed and did as I'd, gestured?

* * *

**Leo**

"Yo, I won't tell anyone man. I mean I may be a blabber mouth but when it comes to the serious stuff... I understand. I just can't believe Nico said that, I mean I know he's a jerk but I didn't think he was an... Actual jerk. Ya know?"

Evan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I think I crossed a line though, I shouldn't have done that"

I sighed and put an arm around him. Evan was gay, that only made him cooler and me myself I felt like I had to protect him, like he was my little cousin or something.

"Well hey, I'd love to pretend to be gay with you. I mean I don't have a girlfriend or anything, so I my friend would be very honored~" I said trying to make him laugh.

He did a sincere cute little giggle that made me feel warmth everyone else was in a relationship! Maybe I'd finally stop being the seventh freaking wheel!

"In fact that'd be hilarious, we go on a quest and then come back as a couple everyone will be shaking their heads trying to figure out what changed. Plus that means I have someone to hangout with other then the smooching Piper and Jason. Its full proof bro!" He seemed somewhat embarrassed but nodded after thinking it over in the end.

"Y-yeah, I mean we don't have to do anything. Just be friends and hangout" Evan said quietly.

"Alright!" I smiled giving him a highfive and then looking up at Annabeth and Nico. They'd both stopped for some reason causing me to bump into them, they stared at a very interesting sight indeed.

A tall man with chiseled features wearing blue jeans and a leather black jacket, he had more muscle then Frank and sunglasses his motorcycle parked right in front of us. Just looking at him made me feel angry and ready to burn this whole city to the ground,

"Heard you were in need of some assistance, I'm Ares. Let me help you out Evan"

Damn, why of all gods did it have to be this turd?

* * *

**Authorsnote: Sorry for the wait! LOVE YA!**

** -Lirara xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Mean while

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Eight: Mean while...**

* * *

**Piper**

I stared down at the pouting kid, she had the hugest fit just a second ago and ended up tossing a whole bunch of makeup into the trash. It was absolute chaos in the Aphrodite cabin, girls were crying over their makeup loss and some wanted to slit Evalene's throat so I'd grabbed her and scooped her out of the cabing to stay and hangout with Jason while I sorted out the drama going on. Coming back I certainly didn't expect Evalene to be crying, in fact I thought she'd be angry, still running on fumes from her earlier fit but she was just sitting next to Jason bawling her hazel eyes out.

"What happened Evalene? You just suddenly flipped out, and my cabin mates are ready kill you...", I said putting my hand on her shaking shoulder.

She glared up at me, "I'm not tellin' you anything! Your not my brother and your not my ma'man" She said her slight french accent causing her to fumble and trip over her words. I noticed that her and her brother both seemed to totally avoid using french and hid their accent well.

"I-I'm not trying to be, I just want you to feel happy and comfortable while you stay here. I'm trying to be your friend Evalene" I crouched down on one knee while Jason sat there rubbing circles in her small back.

"I don't need friends, when I get them I always ha-have to leave anyways" She said hiccuping.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me. You must miss your brother alot, huh?"

"W-wi~, I miss mon frère ainé alot" She said sniffling and the french was somewhat easy to understand because of me being daughter of Aphrodite. She said big brother, or eldest brother.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "We can Iris Message them tonight if you want?"

She tilted her head, "Thats the water thingy where you can see their face and talk right?"

Jason nodded, "Yup, in fact we can go to Percy's fountain in his cabin I'm sure he's waiting for a message from Annabeth anyways"

"Oh okay!" She flew from my arms and ran towards Percy's cabin in a rush, Jason grabbed my hand and smiled as we followed behind her. Evalene is absolutely adorable.

* * *

**Percy**

I stared longingly at the ceiling waiting, and wishing, for Annabeth to suddenly appear or at least send him some sort of message that she's okay! Sighing I listened to the sound of my fellow camp members running a muck playing around like the kids they are. That's what I've always loved about camp, when everything else in the world has gone high wire we have this place to come back to.

Getting to my feet I put my hands around the huge trident that had been in my cabin since the beginning, it reminded me of my brother. Tyson, I miss him a lot, it gets lonely around here some times and I start to miss my Mom, Paul, everyone. Just me and the memories of everyone I'd ever let die. Or let down, I should've been there for all of them but instead I was sitting here, and they were in the Esilyum somewhere everyone keeps on reminding me that its not my fault. That in war Percy, this just happens. But still... Its... I'm supposed to be some hero but I couldn't even...

"Hey! Perce!" I turned around to see Jason and Piper, Evalene hugging Jason's legs. I sat the trident down, I hadn't realized how tightly I was gripping it or how I'd been swinging it around like a mad man.

"Uh, sorry guys, it helps me think" I looked at the trident and sat it down looking to them trying to pull a smile on my face.

"What's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to do a quick Iris Message with us, Evalene misses Evan", poor kid.

"Yeah! Sure that sounds great! Here... " I led them to the fountain near my bed and dug in my pocket for a drachma. Manipulating the water for it to cause a hazey mist a slight glimmer of a rainbow flickering off the limestone fountain.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow and stuff, except my offering. Let me find Evan La' Belle" And I tossed the drachma in the mist soon an image began to form of Evan sitting on a table, leaning a against a wall of ivy Annabeth sat next to him and was wrapping a wound on his arm.

"That was stupid Evan, I appreciate your help but-" She turned her head to look at us and smiled a bit.

"Oh! Hey.." I waved and Evalene giggled blowing an air kiss to her brother. She probably didn't notice that he was hurt.

"Hey Lene! I miss you so much!" He smiled and winked at her. I looked over at Piper and Jason who were both smiling like me, Annabeth looked tired, worn, and had rips in her clothing. Least to say, she looked beautiful.

Evalene turned to us and said quietly, "Can I be alone for a sec?"

"Yeah sure thing!" I said and got to my feet frowning not wanting to leave looking at Annabeth's face but followed the other two anyways. As soon as Evalene leaves I'm going to tell Annabeth how much I mss her.

Jason and Piper stood there in awkward silence before Evalene walked out pouting.

"They had to go"

I sighed feeling extremely defeated, "Why? What happened?"

She shrugged, "Somebody yelled for them and Annabeth told me they had some stuff to deal with and waved away the image"

Evalene walked forward and hugged me and I looked down at her, why was she...?

"Its okay Percy I miss 'em too!" She said patting my back like the adorable little kid she is. Man, this makes me miss Tyson even more.

* * *

**Authorsnote: So there ya go for this chapter! I'm really sorry about it being short and everything and the long wait I've been super busy! Please rate and review! I really like hearing what you think!**

** - Lirara xox**


	9. Chapter 9: Ares and Aphrodite

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Nine: Ares and Aphrodite**

* * *

**Nico**

I glanced over at Evan feeling extremely, angry. It had been awhile before I'd felt anything this passionately, why'd he do that? Just randomly tell that girl that I was, that I was... UGH! This guy is unnaturally hard to read. Did he really know that I was gay? Or was he just hinting or guessing at something?! I'm so damn confused! Right now he's just standing there star struck staring at Ares. Personally Ares doesn't even surprise me, I've gotten into some roll abouts with him and everyonce and awhile he just pops up to mess with me. Says he enjoys playing with my emotions or whatever because when I'm angry it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

The tall man was as stupid and brute looking as usual and had a large smirk on his face, his red sunglasses gleaming with a hidden agenda beneath them.

"Why don't we find somewhere to talk privately kiddos~?" He glanced around at the people around us and snapped his fingers and we were suddenly sitting ona large parking garage with his giant Harley motorcycle sitting in a space.

"That's better, now what can I help you with?" Ares asked cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're the crazy war guy right? You're Clarrisse's dad?" Leo said witha snort. Gods Leo please don't piss this guy off.

"Yeah, you wanna piece of me kid? You wanna mess with me?" He said puffing his chest out and Annabeth rolled her eyes sighing.

"Pfft, I'd like to see you guys mess around Leo would be crushed~" Oh geez, sex jokes...

Evan said busting out laughing. Oh gods... Please no...

Leo began to laugh, "My body would explode from the force of his pe-"

Ares being Ares. Didn't get it, "-Yeah! I'd beat his ass!"

That only added to the laughter, "I-I'm sure you would beat his ass! To peices! He wouldn't be able to stand straight for weeks!" Evan said leaning against Leo's shoulder and snickering some more.

Leo gasped at the thought and laughed even more while Annabeth sort of choked wide eyed on a chuckle.

"H-hold me!" Evan said wrapping his arms around himself as Ares agreed with what he'd just said. Leo wrapped his arms around Evan snickering harder. I swear, the gods had to be laughing because the light gray sky rumbled a bit as if Zeus and the other Olympians were laughing along.

"Alright, alright. I don't get kids these days, gettin beat up by me ain't no joke but if it entertains you whatever. Evan~ I heard you needed my assistance?" Ares said playing with a pistol in his hand.

"I do?" Evan said cluelessly.

"Well yeah! Duh! I mean you haven't even had a single freaking vision while you've been here Evan, and we need one so we can find another location" Annabeth said as usual the voice of wisdom.

"Oh yeah, can I like get my vision already?" He asked looking at ares expectantly.

The god glared at him and snorted, "You don't command me kid! In fact I have a job for you! My girl is all up in ends about our boy, your dad Eros"

"Yeah so? Why do I care?" It came out sort of bitterly and I felt a coldness pass between him and Ares. I know alot of demigods hate their parent but the way he said it...

"Hey! Don't be disrespectful! You're lucky that your daddy is my adopted son you little b****, or I'd snap you in two! My girl wants to see you La' Belle, damn gay ass name kiddo. Now C'mon." He said grabbing Evan by his hood.

"Don't you-!" Leo said as his hair began to smoke. And then just like that both Ares and Evan were gone.

Gods, he's gonna get killed.

* * *

** Evan**

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, she had eyes that changed colors like Piper but these colors were even the unnatural ones like purple and pink. Her hair went from long to short, curly to straight, she was literally every beautiful thing that would have to do with woman.

I stood in front of her, she was sitting on a pink love seat a woman massaging her shoulders as she lounged there. She smiled at me and drew me closer I was suddenly in a seat across from her and about a foot away. Sure I'm gay, but this woman was like art, I wanted to paint her, skulpt her. I wanted to bring her qualities to life so people could see what true beauty was. Though at the same time, her looks were so... Fake in a way she reminded me alot of Drew Tanaka the way she tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder and tilted her head innocently...

"Your a spitting image of my Eros~" She said coyly.

I swalllowed unable to speak.

"You have his eyes, pity that mortals can't see their true brilliance. Because of the mist you look like a boy with normal blue eyes, did you know that?"

I nodded, people used to tell me I had the prettiest blue eyes, I always thought there was something wrong with me because they'd flash this weird red color every so often.

"I'm your next vision hun" She petted my cheek and smiled.

I couldn't comprehend what she'd said, extremely confused.

"Hello? Anyone home? Look sweetie I'm trying to talk to you but you are being kinda rude~" She said with a slat aggitated tone. I pinched my arm and the pain brought me back to reality, stretching my arms out I nodded.

"Vision, right"

"Your father was my favorite, he was a tad bit mischevious but I loved him dearly", she said swooning a bit. It made me want to barf.

"You're a luscious little thing, I wouldn't mind having you~..." I couldn't quite register her words gawking at her.

"Don't worry my husband went back to babysit your little friend this is a memory I'm not willing to share with him. He means well but he's a jerk in all honesty, now tell me who is the most beautiful to you of the half-bloods you've met so far?" This lady is like a walking pair maker isn't she?

"No one's really caught my eye so far..." I said shrugging and she pouted.

"Jason and Piper are my number one pair of course, then there's Percy and his little Annabeth though she is some what dull and not that pretty to me but whatever floats his boat... There has to be someone! Drew...?"

Pfft, please. As if. It was almost like she read my mind at that moment because she smirked and her eyes peirced into mine.

"Don't tell me you like Leo? Or maybe that one dreadful boy, the weird death looking one..?"

I swallowed, "N-no! Gods lady get off my back! Can I have the stupid vision already?!" She glared at me and flew her hand forward slapping it full on force against my head I fell down and then it went black.

* * *

_"I hate lying", A voice said from the dark abyss and I shivered. Why was it so cold?_

_ "They'll never look here. Its the last place..." I walked forward and studied my surroundings. Bones, walls of bones. What-_

_"Romans and greeks. They know the rules, no one goes here, that's why so many have hidden things here Psyche" No, wait a second. There was a faint light, it was a few torches I saw the back of a tall man, he had large outstretched wings. In front of him was a woman she was beautiful, a gentle smile and perfectly symmetrical features. Was this the Psyche who was tormented by Aphrodite herself a long time ago and then turned into a god? Who was that man...?_

_ "Eros, this is not wise she will f-find m-me and I do not like it h-here. It is a scary place" The woman began to weep extensively and Eros, my father held her._

_"Do not worry. Mother will not-" He began._

_ "Find you? As if, Psyche is so easy to find and you are a fool for hiding her from me! How dare you! i am your mother!" Aphrodite grew from the shadows walking towards the couple._

_"Foolish boy! I will have her! And destroy her-" Aphrodite's hand moved foward and she grasped Psyche by the arm the two both disappeard in a flurry of smoke. Eros, my father. Strange, I walked closer until we were about an inch a part he had tears in his eyes and was shaking. I stared up at him, he had sharper features then me. While my nose was rounded his sort of pointed a bit but other then that I did look somewhat like him, his hair was pitch black but mine nlonde like my mother's and he had this coldness about him. Stiff and reserved._

_ "Who are you?" I looked up and saw him. And he stared right back at me, confused and glaring._

_"Y-you see me?"_

_ "Of course I see you boy! Now tell me who are you!" One of his wings darted forward and a feather ejected itself into my arm like a dart I gasped falling to one knee and gripped my arm._

_"I-its just a vision, you are not real, I'm okay..." I tried to calmdown while my heart pounded furiously. No one had ever seen me before, not ever. But he had, what if that means I'm losing myself in these visions forgetting that its someone elses life and not mine? What if..._

_ "Vision? Wait, who gave you this vision? Hey look at me boy! Don't you fade out on me! Answer me! Is Psyche going to die? Is my mother killing her right now!?" he shouted but I was to far gone, leaving the vision already._

_ "I-I can't... Leaving already..." I muttered and looked in his eyes in that moment he growled and swore up in down..._

_Suddenly he stopped it was as if he was moving through syrup and everything went black again the world I'd been drifting through spun away and I felt like I was falling, falling._

_"I'm so damn dizzy..."_

* * *

**Annabeth**

Nico stared at me with wide eyes and I glanced down at the sudden arrival.

"Evan?" Leo walked over his freind and knelt next to him. The boy had what looked like a steel feather in his arm and was bleeding badly I pulled off my messenger bag and dug through it looking for some ambrosia or nectar, the others tried to get him to snap back into reality because he was literally mumbling about cats and how he loved kitten videos on youtube...

I handed the ambrosia to Leo and he helped Evan out while Nico stood to the side of the two, we were still on the parking garage and Ares had left as soon as Evan had showed up flipping us off with a large grin.

Leo helped Evan to his feet and Nico began asking questions.

"What happened? And where are we going?"

"Aphrodite showed me some stuff between Eros and Psyche, she stole Psyche from him and then he actually saw me and attacked me"

"Aphrodite's a total... for that" Leo said angerily.

"No, she's just... I mean she didn't know that was going to happen. I mean I don't think she did" He muttered quietly.

"Where are we going?" Nico said with a bitter undertone.

"Paris, the catacombs" Evan said huffing a bit.

"Alright, I'll shadow us there we go to the catacombs-", the son of Hades began.

"Okay, okay, slow your roll Nico. You need to think, its already like five p.m when we get to Paris it will be like 12 a.m. We're all tired, but I'm sure Evan's totally exhausted and you will be two once we get to Paris" I said matter of factly and he glared.

"Okay, fine. We can shadow travel somewhere else then where we can sleep for the night..." Nico said thinking it over.

Suddenly an idea of great proportion struck me.

"Lets go to Sally and Blofis' place. They'll let us stay the night and then we can head out in the morning. you good with that?"

Nico's eyes widened as if the thought were torture, which I didn't quite understand but... Whatever.

"She makes the best cookies.." Leo muttered quietly. I didn't know he even knew Sally...

"I'm really tired... and chocolatechip cookies sound great right now..." Evan said whining to Nico giving im this pitiful puppy dog look.

And I couldn't believe my eyes, but the Ghost King actually caved into it.

"Fine. We're going to Percy's mom's place then"

* * *

**Authorsnote: Not my best chapter, not at all. But I was rushed, i'm sorry I'm just trying to squeeze this all into my schedule! Please fave, follow, and review! Thanks!**

** - Lirara xox**


	10. Chapter 10: Relaxation At Last

_**The Curse of Cupid **_

**Chapter Nine: Relaxation At Last**

* * *

**Leo**

As soon as we arrived at the door Nico literally collapsed, his head sorta shifted forward and he swayed to one side staggering and falling to his knees and then face slammed into the floor. We all cringed at the sound of his face hitting the floor, and Evan and I sorta half dragged half carried him to the door of the apartment.

Annabeth looked to us and sighed, we all looked like crap. We had torched, torn up clothing, and scrapes on our faces.

She smiled and put her hands on both of our shoulders,

"We're gonna be okay guys."

Some how Annabeth saying that made me believe it was true, she was the brains. If she said it, it was fact. The blond pressed her knuckles against the door tapping a few times beofre a voice answered, "Paul! It might be Percy!"

I felt bad, she would probably be underwhelmed when she was only greeted by us pathetic four.

After a few more minutes, my shoulder was killing my from the weight of Nico, he was pretty light but damn... After awhile it got painful. The dor was swung open to reveal the face of a middleaged man with dark brown hair graying at the roots he had glasses perched at his nose and his eyes widened at our precense but he gave us a smile.

"Annabeth, I'm glad to see you, come on in"

He welcomed us into his home and Evan gave me this hopeful grin and I couldn't help but smile back. What could I say his happiness was contagious.

The apartment was pretty spacious with a large living room, it had a fireplace and above it was a T.V there was a L shaped couch directly across form the fireplace with a coffe table and a lazyboy chair on the left side of the room. A bar seperated the kitchen from the living space and a hallway ahead led probably to some rooms and stuff.

"New couch..?"Annabeth said looking at with admiration. The kind where you wanna jump on it and fall asleep that is.

"Yep, Sal! Its not Perce but Annabeth is here!" Paul, said looking towards us in concern.

"Sitdown kids you all look beat up... Is that kid okay? He's... Nico right?"

"Oh! He's okay just really tired he shadowtraveled us here from Salem so..." Annabeth said smiling at Paul. She motioned for us to sitdown and we sat Nico on the lazyboy chair reclining him all the way back. He fidgeted a bit but yawned and snuggled into the chair, I gotta admit he doesn't look so intimidating in his sleep. Kinda like a kitten really! We all sat on the couch and a woman entered the room, she had red/brown hair and light greenish eyes. Her face was warm and greeting just like Paul's.

"Annabeth! Nothings happened to Percy has it?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she shook her head, "N-no ma'am we just... We needed a place to spend the night so..."

"Oh! Thank goodness, and of course you all can stay here. There's no need to ask sweetheart, anything for you"

Annabeth smiled gratefully and Paul leaned foward as Sally satdown cupping his hand with his chin and staring at us.

"So, tell me. What exactly is the reason your all here and not at camp?"

I glanced at Annabeth and she nodded to me to answer, "A quest, with stuff... Ah..." I was really nervous, Chiron told me that discussing stuff like this with mortals was a delicate thing. That should be avoided at all costs.

Sally elbowed Paul and smiled, "Don't badger them hun, lets do introductions. I know Annabeth, she's daughter of Athena. I met you awhile back Leo... We bumped into eachother when I was dropping Percy off, your son of Hephasteus correct?"

"Yep! I'm a handyman of sorts, control fire and stuff like that" Paul's eyes gleamed in admiration.

"And who's this?" Sally said pointing to Evan who gulped clamming up a bit.

"Evan, he's son of Eros. Pretty bad ass at reading into people's past and stuff like empathy. And he knows when someone's lying he helped us defeat the Phenoix earlier" I said grinning and he blushed shrugging.

"How do you all know Percy?" Sally asked interested.

"We saved the world together way back~" I said smirking.

"He's my boyfriend, and we saved the world, TWICE" Annabeth said challenging me and I laughed.

"And you win, unlike that tragic game of Capture the Flag the other day...~"

She hit me in the back of the head and I grimaced, I hurt all OVER, she flashed me an apoligetic smile and fluffed my hair.

"My sister and I were being tortured by the Gorgon Sister's and he, Leo, Nico they saved our butts" Evan said with a sad smile as if thinking of the torture he'd endured... Someone should probably talk to him about it, its not good to barrel that kinda emotional crap inside you.

"Oh, well. Why don't I fix you kids some blue chocolatechip cookies huh? I bet your hungry... I have some frozen pizza in the freezer. is that alright with you?"

"Sounds AMAZING" We all said at once and grinned at eachother.

She got to her feet and gasped whne she noticed Nico on the chair, "Goodness, that scared me... Did he come with oyu or just show up suddenly? He does that to me quite often when he's in trouble and needs a place to lie low..."

"Ah! No, no. He's with us, Sally" Annabeth said and the woman nodded heading to the kitchen. We glanced at Paull who tapped his chin.

"Annabeth, wanna watch a documentary on Egyptians with me?" She nodded and he turned the TV on flipping through the stuff he'd recorded.

Evan stretched across the left side of the L shaped couch and closed his eyes and I cawled over lying back to back with him. Worrying about tomarrow can wait until I have pizza, cookies, and a goodnights sleep.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Short and sweeet. Love you all and thans for the reviews! **

** - Liraraxox**


	11. Chapter 11: Nico's Inner Struggles

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Eleven: Nico's Inner Struggles**

* * *

**Nico**

When I finally woke up I was starving, I had the: stuck in the golden jar dream and that dream seemed to always modivate me to eat. Stretching out my limbs with painful cracks I looked around my surroundings and cringed metally clenching my fist together and jumping out of the bed. They'd placed me in HIS bedroom, Percy's. I thought they'd put me on the lazyboy?! Had they moved me while I was asleep?

Quickly making up the blue themed bad and I couldn't help but frown a bit, today was going off to a horrid start but maybe food would turn it around. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Percy its just... He's... Him. And whenever I think to much about him I have feelings, not angry or sad. Those are things I can handle, I've been angry and bitter most my life.

But liking someone, feeling for someone, isn't something I can handle right now. Too much on my plate, of course anytime I told Hazel that's why I didn't have a relationship she called it an "excuse". I'm somewhat missing her right now, not in an aching or crying but a way that you know you've lost something but you cna't quite catch what it is. Like you're searching for it but its running away from you.

Walking out of his room I looked back at it one last time, boxes littered the place as if he'd been to busy with readying for camo to unload his stuff into the place the family had just moved too. His bed was all set up, but the frame was lying to the side. Sighing a bit I felt some melancholy, I'd probably never be in this room again. But... Now after having time to sort out my life from the whole Giant War experience and everything else, I was okay with that. It still hurt but it was bearable and... I'm over it really.

I closed the door behind me and walked away, I'm actually kinda happy, peace atlast.

Then I saw something that sort of shook me to my core, Leo and Evan sprawled on the couch together. Leo layed beneath Evan both arms underneath his head and Evan had his head in the crook of Leo's neck facing away from him and one arm sorta splayed out across Leo's chest.

Evan glanced up and huffed yawning and slowly rolling up to where he was sitting up straight he looked at me and grinned, "Nice bedhead Neko"

One: Really?! He was just all huddled up to Leo cuddling! Two: Neko? How had he managed to turn my name into something so cute!?

He got to his feet and petted my hair a bit running his fingers through the long dark ebony curls and cowlicks, yawning he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out two somethings wrapped in alumanum foil. He unwrapped the packages and laid them on a plate, "Yo, I saved you some pizza and cookies from last night. your lucky 'cuz Leo was about to eat it all"

I smiled and our eyes met for a moment before his quickly moved staring at his feet.

"Thanks Evan"

He nodded once and started towards the livingroom, the souns of loud horns and pigeons lingered around us.

I grabbed his shoulder and couldn't help myself, I'd felt horrible since the whole Mc Donalds incident. He was a good guy and never meant to make me mad, in fact he didn't seem pissed at me at all after that, more defeated like I'd hurt him. But I don't see how...

"Look about the Mc Donald's thing, I'm really sorry Evan. You didn't know how I felt about that stuff, its just... Things like... That are a sensitive subject to me"

He looked up at me with sourness, "Why?"

"B-because, its just, I don't like gay people!" I blurted unable to admit the truth.

"Oh. Well I'm gay Nico, so I guess that means we can't be friends so whatever. But that's okay if you don't like me, just don't let it get in the way of the quest." He said factually and stared me still sour.

Damn, I'd just screwed myself over with that one.

"I-I..." Why couldn't I just say what I wanted to say! That I didn't mean it that I was just like him! Damn it! My first chance to fit in with someone and I couldn't even open my mouth to have a friend, to not be alone! Here's my chance, come on just say it!

I'm gay.

"I won't, the quest is important to me too ya know" Damn it.

"Good, eat something. Paul and Sally are out, we're leaving before they get home. Even though they wanted us to stay for lunch I don't like pushing my invites" He turned away a dark look on his face and walked away. I felt something swelling in me, as I watched him go back to the livingroom his hands swayed to his side and back straight as a board, envious. I felt even more envious when Leo awoke and slung his ar around the blonde boy's shoulders with an easy going grin and spoke to him in his usual frantic, spanish slurs.

Am I jealous of Evan?

No, no, am I jealous of his confidence?

Maybe a little.

So I'm jealous of him.

No, that's not it.

He smiles at Leo, and pokes him in the head laughing. I feel more anger.

I'm jealous of Leo?

Yeah, you are Nico.

NO! I'm not jealous of that freak! He's immature and weird a-and...

And it looks like he has a pretty hot boyfriend. Or a really, really, close friend. Who's HOTT.

I felt my stomach twist in knotts, yeah, I'm not jealous just want a friend like them, someone who understands me that's all. It's nothing more then a pathetic, scornful dream.

That's all, Nico di angelo doesn't get jealous. I'm too uncaring for that, I remind myself and chew on my cold pizza. And I convince myself until Leo and Evan hug, and feel a whirlwind of emotions hit me again.

Damn.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Paris, France. Its one of the most beautiful places in the world, let me explain why:

1. Arctitecture. Ah-mazing.

2. Food, A-mmm-azing

3. The Catacombs, creepily interesting and teeming with suttle Greek touches.

I'd love to go here with Percy, he'd probably whine about me making him listen to me go on and on about arctitecture but he could deal with. nico Shadow Travels us right in front of the Catacombs entrance, his face has a shadow over it and he turns to us with an ashen palor.

"This place is so haunted its rediculous you guys, all these bodies stuffed into tight spaces... Can you hear their pain? The screams of agony?" His turns around in a circle and clutches his ears breathing heavily.

"Nico?" I step forward and grab his arm to steady him.

"They're so angry... So sad... its all so overwhelming" Evan's voice says quietly and all Leo and I can do is stare. We don't hear anyhting maybe a bare whisper of the wind brushing against our clothing but that's about it.

I look at the sign in front of the catacombs the doorsto it are locked tight, a security gaurd sits near by.

"They're closed on Mondays", I mutter and look to Nico.

He sighs and suddenly we're falling again surrounded in black and appear inside a dark cave he grimaces clenching his ears tighter over his head before he growls his voice deepening and a dark look in his eyes as they change to black slates with no emotion,

"SHUTUP!"

The sound of his voice echos throughout the tunnels and something in it shifts, the air becomes less shrilling and less on edge. Still and calm.

Evan relaxes and sighs and stops shaking looking at Nico gratefully. But I see some tense air between the two, like something has blocked them, a wall of sorts.

Nico looks forward and walks, "What're we looking for?"

"... I don't know?" Evan shrugs and then everything changes.

The lights in the ceiling that were flickering and buzzing above our heads before go out, "Careful!" I hear Evan shout and I walk to where I remember him being my hand on the hilt of my knife.

"Get back to back! don't let anyone touch you-" And just as those words slip from my mouth the lights fade back on, and Leo is no longer standing anywhere for us to see. In his place where he had been standing are words written in what looks like golden blood.

To find the strings of life and death one must first admit thier secrets to a friend. What are your secrets and name all three or the Curse of Cupid shall be upon thee. I turned to look at Nico, Evan turned to me and Nico looked at Evan.

"So who starts?" Evan asked.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat and stuck out my hand, "Rock, paper, sissors loser goes first"

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hope you liked went on vaycay, sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

** -Lirara xox **


	12. Chapter 12: Got a Secret can you Keep it

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twelve: Gotta Secret can you Keep it?**

* * *

**Evan**

Annabeth lost first, then it was between Nico and I. He lost next, I won. Definitely not used to saying that. We both looked to Annabeth and she cringed, "I-I can't do this..."

The ground shook and quaked and the walls of bones began to slowly move toward us I spun around as the walls of bones began to close in, okay, okay, confession time. I get claustrophobic. Really panic attacks with that sort of stuff.

Annabeth swallowed and sighed, "F-fine!" The walls stopped moving.

"My three greatest secrets... Are... I-I guess... Sometimes I walk inside the Hermes cabin just to see if Luke might still be there! Okay? A-and sometimes I wish Thalia hadn't become a huntress because then maybe, just maybe Percy wouldn't be the one to have the nightmares then he'd be fine and wouldn't freak out over little things that remind him of the war... Sometimes, I'm afraid of Hera! I hate her because she's the one thing I fear more then spiders alright?!" It was almost as if she was screaming at the walls, at Paris, at the world for forcing her to strip away her armor of wisdom and strength.

And now all her flaws were there for us to see, and to be truthful. It was easier to handle being friends with her when she was the strength of our quest, but it's always easier to be friends with someone when you think they can protect you. When you think there is something to gain for yourself, it's always easier that way.

They stared at me next and I felt awkward, and a bit nervous. What should I say? What should I-

"... Mine aren't as real as yours my secrets are pretty stupid and weird. The first one is probably the stupidest, so don't laugh..."

The nodded and I stuffed my hands in my pockets shifting from one foot to the other. For Leo, he's my best friend, i have to save Leo, he's been the nicest person to me and all I needed to do was say three measly things.

**_ Sometimes your so pathetic Evan, how am I related to you?_**

The voice said bitterly, it sounded just like Eros from my vision...

"Evalene doesn't... I was..." I gripped my arms tightly and shook my head. "I-I can't... I can't" The walls began to shake and Annabeth laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this Evan just take a deep breath and let it all out, that's what I did"

BUT I'M NOT YOU! I wanted to shout but I didn't I kept that thought to myself and glared at my feet, I'll just drip every word out slowly and let it rise as it wants to.

"My step dad use to touch me... My mom didn't die, she left us. So she could be with her stupid boyfriend and I lied t Evalene about she doesn't e-even know that our mother hat-hate us... I use to do really dumb things for money when I first moved to America... Like sell drugs and sell myself sometimes t-to..."

I looked up at them and Annabeth gripped my shoulder tighter pulling me to her in a loose but somewhat comforting hug.

"Demigods always have the shittiest lives", was all Nico say glaring at the ground as if he wanted to kill something right then and there.

Annabeth let go of me and looked to Nico who sighed,

"Alright, look I'm not perfect but I never had a bad childhood I spent a long time in a Hotel that was immune to times I'm supposed to be like... Hundred- fifteen years old? I don't know, but here's the thing alright. I'm... I'm gay okay? I used to like Percy a lot! Sometime I still do but... Gods! And I use to be beat up as a kid and made fun of for it. Okay? There are my biggest secrets."

Annabeth stared at Nico for a moment and Nico stared back.

He's gay? But wait he said... Wait a second of course! i'm such an idiot! he was born in the 1930's when being gay was considered a crime basically, if anything I feel sorry for the guy. Nico's afraid of people hating him, of everyone judging him...

Annabeth took a step towards him, "Ya know Nico your a freaking idiot!" Bitterness in her tone was clear. Nico cringed painfully.

Then she grinned, "If you thought I'd not want to be your friend because of you having a crush on Perce, for you being gay? Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure Clarisse had a huge crush on Seaweed Brain a while back. And I mean, Nico, your probably the only person who understands my fascination with History and everything because you literally lived through history, gods, you're the only person who doesn't rive me completely insane with annoyance. Or blubber on about stupid things!" She grabbed him a and hugged him tightly grinning.

"And we don't have to tell Perce about the whole crush thing, but you are gonna tell him your gay. because he's been worrying about you and why your so distant from him, we all worry about you Death Breath, because your our friend."

Nico glared at her, "My name is not Death Breath damn it Annabeth! First Thalia and now you!"

We all smiled at eachother before a grim-looking Leo appeared right in front of us.

His hair was a wild smoking mess and face had dirt all over it, "I found the tapistry, where the hell have you guys been?!"

I stared at him, "Where have you been?!"

Leo sighed, "Are you kidding me? I heard you guys the entire thing this was happening! I've wondered around aimlessly in the dark because suddenly the lights went on but you weren't you there! You just disappeared out of no where! I thought you'd been kidnapped! My three amigos had fled to cross the border man! That was not cool!"

He'd heard everything that we'd said? How...

**Love works in mysterious ways boy.**

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed Nico and Leo by the arms and then Annabeth and hugged all three of them, "Group hug!"

"Ew, no way" Nico said taking a step back.

"Aw come on, I know you want a piece of this sexy beast~" Leo said winking at Nico.

"Fuck no." Nico said glaring but his lips twitched a bit trying to hide the amusement he was feeling.

"Awww pweeaaassseeee" I pouted and sniffled.

"F-fine damn it! I hate you guys!"

"Sure you do" Annabeth said chuckling as we all hugged.

Afer a few moments I frowned and got out of the hug and they looked at me questioningly, "We're so lame" I said frowning.

"Agreed" Annabeth nodded and looked to Leo.

"Where is the tapestry?"

Leo grinned, "Come on" He ran into the darkness of the tunnel and we all followed past a sign that said 'No Entrance DANGER AHEAD'

* * *

**Leo**

That was officially weird. Like everything was weird. I heard everything, Nico's gay, Annabeth is... Afraid of something! And shit Evan's life hads just been, shit.

We were in a large room, it was like a cavern or something with the tapestry piled from where we are down another tunnel into the darkness it was huge and red with black strings in it, the thing glowed bright red and hurt your eyes to look at it. I glanced at them and they all looked awe struck.

"How are we getting that thing back to the fate exactly?" Asked Nico and Annabeth bit her lip staring at him.

"... I don't even know ..."

"Its huge" was all Evan said as he took a step towards it his hand traced down the glowing red cloth and Annabeth grabbed him just as he fell to the ground.

"Shit! he's having another vision." Nico muttered and looked at Evan worriedly I swallowed nervously just as a loud scream emitted from Evan's lips and he began to shiver furiously.

Sometimes I feel like its no fair that Evan gets al this attention, being leader, and having a Dad who only had him and his sister as kids.

But then I remember the cost.

Times like these make me grateful.

* * *

**Authorsnote: hope you like and thanks for all the reviews you guys this is great! I'm glad you enjoying it so far! :)**

**-Lirara xox**


	13. Chapter 13: Shutup and Trust me

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Shutup and Trust me.**

* * *

**Nico**

Evan got to his feet within a few moments and stared at us, "We're leaving it here"

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy, "What?! We just went through all that trouble-"

"Will you just shutup for once and trust me?! Come on!" Evan ran ahead of us into the darkness of the tunnel. I glanced at Leo before he shrugged and followed Evan, Annabeth ran after both of them and so did I. The ground started shake and it was hard to keep my balance in the darkness, Evan got on his hands and knees clutching a vent with his fingers trying to pry it open.

"This place is about to go! We gotta get outta here!"

Annabeth unsheathed her knife etching it between the metal and dirt packed wall of the tunnel. Leo's eyebwors began to smoke and he pressed his hand against the metal, it crumpled and sizzled for a moment before falling to the ground. We crawled through the tight space on our stomachs in the dark, a small light ahead of us. When we reached it Leo did the same thing to that vent and we crawled through to freedom, ahead of me I heard a loud splash as the others crawled out and when I got to the end of the ventalation tunel below me there was nothing but water.

"Come on!" Evan shouted swimming.

I shook my head, I can't swim!

Annabeth seemed to read my thoughts and motioned for me to jump anyways, "I've got you!" I heard explosions of the collapsing bone tunnels behind me and I took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

**Annabeth**

We were all soaking wet from head to toe as we reached the shore gasping and coughing Nico shivered, he looked like utter shit. Evan was still shooken from whatever vision he'd gotten and seemed to be almost wanting to cry, his eyes were red and puffy.

We satdown on the rocky shore it was around 8 pm in Paris and we were all really tired, the lake had lights glittering off the surface and it was honestly one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Leo had fire in his hands and was warming us all up with the heat of it, he glanced at Evan.

"What happened down there?"

Evan shook his head, "It was a trap, Eros knew demigods would be sent to find the tapistry. Now its lost forever..." He said grimly staring at his feet as he pulled his knees to his chest laying his chin his knees.

"Don't worry, I'm sure The Fates will be atleast somewhat happy that it won't be used by anyone now... I mean how will anyone be able to get to it?" I tried to comfort him and smiled. I untied my curls from the ponytail and squeezed the water from the locks letting my hair flow in the wind to air dry it.

"How are we supposed to find Apollo? How are we going to save Eros, I don't even understand you guys I'm so confused" Evan said gripping his head and shaking.

"I'm to new to this to be any sort of leader, Annabeth should be the leader not me. I have no idea of what I'm doing or how to get it done."

Nico put on a small smile and looked to Evan, "If Percy could lead on his first day of camp, then you can do it too Evan"

Evan smiled back but sighed still wary of himself.

"We need new clothes and food, so I suggest we just start walking. Paris has sights we can see why don't we just wonder around and let the quest find us okay?" I suggested and they all nodded.

"We are in Paris~ The city of Love~! And France has mimes! i so want to meet a mime!" Leo said happily, I grinned a bit. Though we were all soaking wet and miserable we could get through this, Tarturus was worse.

* * *

** Mean while back at Camp...**

** Evalene**

I stared at my black fingernails the shiny surface perfectly smooth and smiled. I liked my nails and I don't care what Drew Tanaka thinks she's not my brother so she can't tell me what to wear or what color my nails should be.

"You look like a weirdo, why are you wearing that?" Drew's words scrolled through my head and I frowned hugging my knees to my chest hiding on the dock of the seashore that no one seemed to ever occupy. It was covered by large trees and hidden the dock seemed really old like someone had built it and forgotten it was even there. The sun was rising and it was late in the afternoon wind blowing off the waves of the beach.

Drew was mean, I decided to wear a black tanktop and matching shorts with one white rainboot and one pink one. My dark black hair was in a messy bun on my head, and I would never tell anyone this but I was singing. It was a song Evan sings to me when I'm distrught, Evan has a pretty good voice. its really mellow and light and makes me feel warm and happy, my voice is different though, he says I can hit 'whistle notes' I'm not sure what those are but I know I have a pretty high voice.

Drew doesn't like me, no one likes me. Except Piper, Jason, and Percy. Everyone else is to busy, any time I try to hang out with them they say I'm to young or that they don't have time to babysit me. Piper's with Jason right now so I'm all alone, she left me with Drew and her friends which totally sucked. As soon as she left they started making fun of me and Eva, calling us freaks and ugly. I know Evan isn't ugly though, he's really handsome but I'm not so sure about me.

She said me and Evan's skin was to pale, and that Evan's eyes are a weird color. She said that we both probably had lame powers and stuff... I closed my eyes and layed bck on the dock and began to sing.

* * *

"Lon lon la,  
Lon lon la, lon lon la, lire la, lon la!  
La, lon la!

Entendez-vous dans la plaine  
Ce bruit venant jusqu'à nous?  
On dirait un bruit de chaîne  
Se traînant sur les cailloux.  
C'est le grand Lustukru qui passe,  
Qui repasse et s'en ira  
Emportant dans sa besace  
Tous les petits gâs  
Qui ne dorment pas!

Quelle est cette voix démente  
Qui traverse nos volets?  
Non, ce n'est pas la tourmente  
Qui joue avec les galets:  
C'est le grand Lustukru qui gronde  
Qui gronde … et bientôt rira  
En ramassant à la ronde

Tous les petits gâs  
Qui ne dorment pas!

Qui donc gémit de la sorte,  
Dans l'enclos, tout près d'ici?  
Faudra-t-il donc que je sorte  
Pour voir qui soupire ainsi?  
C'est le grand Lustukru qui pleure:  
Il a faim et mangera  
Crus-tout-vifs, sans pain ni beurre,  
Tous les petits gâs  
Qui ne dorment pas!

Qui voulez-vous que je mette  
Dans le sac au vilain Vieux?  
Mon Doric et ma Jeannette  
Viennent de fermer les yeux:  
Allez vous-en, méchant homme,  
Quérir ailleurs vos repas!  
Puisqu'ils font leur petit somme,  
Non, vous n'aurez pas  
Mes deux petits gâs! "

* * *

(Translation:

Do you hear in the plains  
The noise coming up to us?  
We would say it's like the noise of a chain  
Dragging itself on pebbles.  
It's a big Ogre who passes by,  
Who passes by again and will go back  
Carrying in his shoulder bag  
All the little youngsters  
Who don't sleep!

Lon lon la,  
Lon lon la, lon lon la, lire la, lon la!  
La, lon la!

What is this crazy voice  
Which passes by our shutters?  
No, it isn't the storm  
Which plays with pebbles:  
It is the big Ogre who roars  
Who roars and will soon laugh…  
Gathering up  
All the little youngsters  
Who don't sleep!

Lon lon la,  
Lon lon la, lon lon la, lire la, lon la!  
La, lon la!

3. Who moaned so,  
In the enclosure, near here?  
Must I thus have to go out  
To see who sighs so?  
It's the big Ogre crying:  
He's hungry and eating  
Raw and alive, without bread or butter,  
All the little youngsters  
Who don't sleep!

Lon lon la,  
Lon lon la, lon lon la, lire la, lon la!  
La, lon la!

Who do you want me to put  
In the bad old man's bag?  
My Doric and my Jeannette  
Have just closed their eyes:  
Go away, bad man,  
Fetch your meal elsewhere!  
Since they take their nap,  
No, you will not have  
My two little youngsters!

* * *

I asked him where he'd heard that song, he said "Mom". And that's all he'd ever say about it, like it was some secret that hurt to talk about. I remembered mam alot, the way she smiled at me and braided my hair and the way she'd make french onion soup for us every morning and kiss me goodnight. She never sang though because she said that Evan was better at it, and she liked it when he sang.

He doesn't sing that much to me anymore though.

The more I thought bout Evan the more I wanted to cry, I sung the song one more time in frech thinking foolishly that maybe he'd show up in front of me if I wished hard enough. Instead someone completely different showed up in front of me.

"P-Percy... Hi" i wiped my eyes and he sighed smiling.

"You have a pretty voice Evalene..." He satdown next to me laying back and staring at the clear clear blue sky.

The waves rushed up to greet Percy's feet tickling my toes and he grinned,

"Dad said he liked your voice too"

"Thankyou" I said unsure of what he meant but felt like I should say thankyou anyways. Percy was nice, he always smiled and made people laugh and treated people like he'd want to be treated. He could be mischevious sometimes but not like the Ares people, his was all in the good of fun not hurting people.

He yawned, "This place is great for thinking, right by the sea. I came here all the time when I first met the whole mythology world" Percy laughed.

"I was super freaked out and stoked at the same time"

I nodded, that exactly how I feel about all of this.

"And look Evalene... don't take anything that Drew says to heart okay? She's just jealous, your a really good kid and pretty and her picking on you is like when she use to pick on Piper. She just wants to be liked as much as you are that's all kiddo"

I nodded, not really wanting to talk about it. We both drifted into an unaware peacefulness not wanting to destroy the beauty of this place with our loud voices.

Please come home Evan.

* * *

**Authorsnote: This was kinda sucky but I tried. Review and tell me what you thought! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ;)... Or am I...? Lol.**

** - Lirara xox**


	14. Chapter 14: Questioning

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Questioning **

* * *

**Evan**

Leo and Annabeth were busy messing around with the eifle tower, the two were really intereste in the imfastructure and how everything worked. Nico and I tried to seem like we knew what we were talking about before the two just sighe and told us to go sit on a bench or something and let the 'NON- NOOBS' handle. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt the tiniest bit, most of my life I've been called: 'muet' or dumb as people who speak english say.

We walked side by side in our slightly damp clothing staring at anything but eachother, I smiled a bit, it'd been forever since I'd been in France and just the air... I took a deep breath and laughed, Nico looked at me and I lifted my hand to the sky looking up at the few stars that glimmered.

"Never though I'd actually miss France", he stood there with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Too many bad memories is all", I felt my mother's hand slap me again like she had so many times. And then the feeling of dread overwhelmed me, I remember when she'd do something or say something hurt and then realize what she' done putting on this pitiful expression and begin to cry and gasp.

"I know the feeling" was all he said back and I felt like somone had stabbed me. Why am I always focusing on how I feel? What about the people around me, shouldn't they matter more than myself? Percy told me to watchout for Annabeth and Nico, and all I'm doing is acting like a pitiful idiot.

"You use to live around here?" He looked around the lace as we walked his hands in his back pockets slumped forward a bit his hair curling in his eyes. I probably looked like a mess, he looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine, like him being soaked was an intensional thing.

"I wish... Naw, we were so freaking poor, we couldn't afford it" I grinned thinking about all the times I'd have to steal from our neighbors in order to pay the bills.

He stopped walking and looked at me with this strange expression, I couldn't quite understand it though.

Nico smiled and stared down at his shoes, "Gods I'm just awful. Here I am acting like everyone hates me and like I had a terrible life when in fact my entire childhood I've had a place to stay, food in my stomach-... Well except for The Giant War... But my mom always lived somewhere nice, bought us toys. You must think I'm such a pathetic piece of crap."

I had so many questions and by the way I looked he could tell. We walked over to a near by bench and satdown our thighs barely touching, and he sighed.

"Ask away Ev"

"Lets make a eal first, we can both ask quetions. We take turns and we HAVE to answer" Nico seemed squirmish but agree to it his olive skin looked pale in the bright lights of Paris, I probably looked weirder though. I mean, atleast he has some color to his skin, I look like a sheet of paper.

"Who was us?"

He stared uncomprehendingly.

"You said your mom bought 'us' toys. Who's us?" I asked.

"My, u-uh older sister, Bianca... She's dead" He said quietly. I stiffened a bit, I mean if that ever happened to Evalene... Crap, I really miss Evalene, even the annoying way she'd ask one question after another just to make me mad. Even when the question wasn't relevant, she's such a bratt.

"Gosh, let me think... Your mom, I kinda want the whole story, if you don't mind", he said. Crap. Okay lets just play it off, make it a happy story, its always happier when you tell it with an ironic twist or something...

"Ah, that's a good one. My mom had this boyfriend, Gilbert, he was cool he's the one that made my scarf" I tugged on the black scarf around my neck. "They got married a little after I was born. My mom cheated on him with well I guess Eros... And Ives, Gilbert cheated on her for revenge, they got divorced. Then she married Ives and told him that Evalene was his kid but I knew that was totally bullcrap becasue I mean, I'm not stupid. He became my step-dad, Ives started too, touch me and stuff like that a little later. My mom got rid of us. The end"

"Geez, now I feel like a jerk for asking that Evan-"

I blanked, I literally went blank. Because I looked up, I looked up and she was there. All dressed up and laughing abnoxiously like an idiot, she was just standing there with HIM. My mom and my step-dad: Yves or Ives. He stood there his hand around my mom and walking they looked, happy. She left us and she looked freaking happy? Hows that even fair? Wheres the justice damn it!

She had her light blonde hair in a short pixish cut and as always her makeup was perfect, it reminded me of Aphrodite, but not as beautiful. My mom was pretty in the way where you thought if you picked her up or touched her she'd fall apart, people say we look alike mostly because we were both thin and short. Mom's hazel eyes glimmered and she wore a simple Vneck lilac dress with black lace, that went to her thighs clutching her curves in all the right ways, walking in black mary janes. One thing I'm glad about is that I on't have mom's nose its extremely long which fits her because of her small lips and diamond shaped face.

Nico caught my stare and looked back at me, Ives was in khakis and a dark red button up shirt his tanned skin and brown hair made mom look like a ghost. He had that smile, the one he always used on me just before he decided to... Touch me. It was there and made me visibly shiver, Nico grabbed my shoulder.

"Ev, what's wrong?" He followed my gaze and gulped.

"Woah, its like a carbon copy of you...", damn him for saying that.

"You're prettier though..." he said and I turned my head to look at him.

Did he just call me pretty?

"I'm a guy, not a girl Neko," was all I said trying not to take it seriously. He turned red and I couldn't help but want to smile I hid it well though.

"You should do something" Nico said with sudden passion and I shook my head quickly. They were approaching a little bit away and about to walk past us, if she saw me. What would she do? What would she say? What if Ives tried to... Oh gods...

He grabbed my arm and tugged on it, "C'mon Evan! She's a terrible person, he's a terrible person. They should both get what they deserve-" Nico rubbed the silver skull ring on his finger and I shook my head.

"L-look, I can't Nico..." I pulled him back to the bench just as they walked by, the two were to obsorbed in their conversation too notice me and I felt somewhat relieved yet angry with myself.

Nico gave me this look that litterally scared the crap out of me and I let go of his arm, "What religion are they?"

"D-don't have one, they're atheist" I said.

He grinned all teeth and leaned back on the bech putting an arm around my shoulders chuckling darkly, "I wanna see their faces personally when they see judgement~"

"Your freaking scary sometimes"

He shrugged, "I get that a lot"

* * *

** Leo**

I smirked as Annabeth began to say her plan, "They're both gay and I'm pretty sure Nico has a crush on Evan, I mean have you seen him around that kid? Evan makes him laugh! Makes him smile! This is a really big deal Leo"

I agreed, "True that smartypants"

"I mean plus Evan is totally the opposite of Nico, and opposites attract! What do you think? Your close friens with Evan right?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I on't know, closer then you guys but what o I really know about Evan Annabeth. Other then a little about his past and his sexual preferance, normally friens know what bans or singers the other one likes, favorite color, I know none of that stuff. But I do think they get along, look at 'em". I pointed too the two stumbling around the place talking looking relaxed and not tensed at all, it made me happy.

An kinda jealous, Evan was my friend first. I don't think I'm gay exactly or anything like that, I on't feel any romantic feelings toward Evan, but maybe if I pretend to Nico will step up and do something about it and they can get together...?

Leo Valdez you should be a god, cuz your freaking ingenious.

"Pft I know right?"

Annabeth stared at me, "Are you talking to your self again, you need some meds Leo"

"I DO NOT! GODS!"

She laughed at my reaction and I just rolled my eyes, if I'm so ingenious how come I can't figure out a way to get some respect around here?

"Ingenious? Please, you make Percy look slight intelligent"

Damn! Did I say that aloud? I blushed vividly and clutched my toolbelt, Annabeth grinned at my reaction and patted my head.

"Poor puppy"

I hate that girl some times.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Sorry about there being no real action, I just got this idea starte writing and this came out! Hope you liked and damn... its 1:25 a.m ... I need to manage my time better. Please review, fave, and follow!**

** - Lirara xox**


	15. Chapter 15: Paris Slums

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Paris Slums**

* * *

** Nico**

We all continued to roam the streets of Paris like idiots, honestly I was more thinking about everything Evan had told me before. And you can bet I felt like a total idiot for calling him pretty, though he din't seem to even understand that I'd called him pretty, he was more concerned about the context of what I'd said.

Leo and Annabeth were both grinning from ear to ear like idiots and I was just strolling behind everyone in the back as usual. Paris was really amazing, the people were loud, boisterous, and I'm gonna admit though there was a lot of tourists I felt like I belonged. Not specificaly in an excepting way but more like it was homey, I wonder what exactly possessed Evan to want to leave so badly, and how'd he get the money to leave?

I'll ask him that one day. I glanced over at Evan just as someone rammed into him knocking him into the ground. We all gathered around him and the other person, the girl quickly stood up.

"Je Suis désolé!" _(I'm sorry!)_

He said and I couldn't really understand, there were a few italian like said sounds in the words he said but other then that I didn't understand him. Evan stared up at him from the concrete and Leo grabbed his hand helping him up.

Evan didn't really seem to pick up on the fact that the guy had spoke before he just put on a large smile and laughed, "Pas de problémé, il est de ma faute d'être sur votre chemin!" _(No, problem it is my fault for being in your way)_

Okay, admitting to the fact that the him speaking french was rather alluring. Looking at the girl I felt somewhat intimiated she was small in stature but had this weird aura..

"Désolé d'être une gêne, mais avez-vous de l'argent ..." _(Sorry to be a bother but do you have any money...)_

I watched as Evan nodded and pulled out his wallet handing the girl the bills he had left in his wallet. The girl grinned the dirty clothing on her body and her messy hair made me feel somewhat like an idiot, she was probably homeless...

"Ah! Merci beaucoup! Vous êtes un bel homme merci!" _(Ah! Thankyou so much! You are a beautiful man thankyou!) _The girl leaned forward and grabbed him by his elbows standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Mon père est malade ce qui contribue merci!" (My father is sick this helps thankyou!)

Her cheeks were rosey from the cold and she hugged Evan one more time before turning away and running across the street stuffing the bills in her pocket.

Evan just smiled and Annabeth looked at him. "What'd she say?"

"Ah, she was just some random beggar is all..." He said quietly and continued to walk ahead of us his head bowed and eyes shimmering from blue to red because of the mist. I gulped and Leo just grinned willing to take the excuse, we had no idea of where we were going or what to do, this is the most unorganized quest I've ever been on.

* * *

**Later...**

Evan turned to us and a sudden look of fear over took his face, "I-I know what we need to do you guys" He fidgetted nervously and adverted his eyes from ours.

"Sup?" Leo said calmly in his usual demeanor.

"Uh, I know of a place we can stay." I felt suspicion creep into my like an old habit. Did I really trust this guy? What did I know about him really?

"I just want too wash my hair, and change clothes" Annabeth sighed and I couldn't help but agree. The lake water made me feel filthy and I was sweating from our long trek.

"He'll let us if we treat 'em right, that means no... Funny business alright, this guy is a total jerk but he'll help me, DON'T piss him off" The words echoed into my mind and we all nodded.

Evan led us too a shady part of Paris street performers an lots of "dealers" as they're called roamed the streets. Smoke and alcohol was passed about the streets and vendors shoute what crappy quality things they were selling that night. We got to a buliding that had a glowing orange and pink sign reading 'les voleurs de scarlett' (The Scarlett Rogues) and a woman on a pole next to the words. A large bouncer stood in front of the doors, his face twisted into an ugly frown. The building was large and annabeth got this look that was obviously discust and looked over at a shocked Leo.

Instead of speaking french he chose to speak english.

"I need too see Ramón, can you get him please?" A small smile and flutter of his eyelashes.

"Look kid if your wantin' a job we don't do underagers m'kay? Not no more." Not anymore?...

"I'm not looking for a job, dumbass I'm a friend of your boss's" Evan said with more force.

"Ha! And what about your little... copains haillons? Are they friends to?" He looked at us and smirked, his face rigid and cruel.

"Not of his, but of me, Ramon owes me big time, you tell him de mort rose is here" The man rolled his eyes but turned away walking through the door. As the door opened bright lights and loud music seeped into the dirty sidewalk we stood upon and Evan just turned to us pulling on the grin that looked so fake it was breakable.

"Alright this is where it gets real, guys, we're in need of a place to stay and this is the only place we've got so don't ruin this okay? Try not too step on any toes or make Ramon mad, he's not a goo person when he's emotional..."

Evan looked back up at the door as a tall man with dark brown hair and pale skin walked out the door, his blue eyes were ice and his smile stretched thin across his face. He was handsome in a creepy way, kinda like my Dad I guess.

"Evan~ neveu (nephew) I've missed you so! My les plus cher!~ (my dearest), where have you been you look like un sale mendiant (a dirty beggar) It does not suit you at all!~"

"Hey Uncle Ramon, I was wondering if my friends and I could lie low at your place tonight, we've had a shitty night" Evan said his face losing emotion and going totally grim.

"Language, Cher / chère (my dear) when did you start talking so dirty too you're own poor Uncle even!" So this was Evan's Uncle? He seems a bit prude, he must run this place.

"I asked a queation, you owe. I went to jail for you, three weeks of juvinile that crap f's you up you know that?" He went to juvie? I'm so confuse right now, Evan's a fellon?

"Ahhh, you're here to cash in what I owe you. Fine. Vous (you) may come in, all of you follow me~" We looked at eachother in a mixture of suspicion and shocka nd followed him inside the loud club.

Men and women were sitting aroun the place as girls and some boys strut about in slinky clothing. I gulped and tried to cover my eyes pushing my bangs in front of my eyes, I can barely stand having my own shirt off so I'd rather not see other people with their's off its embarressing.

Annabeth and Leo stared at the floor while Evan just walked head up as if he was used to it like this was all part of his daily routine still in this total robotish like daze. Ramon led us to a staircase and we walked up the old rusting metal staircase to a hallway with many rooms lined up in it. he opened one to reveal a woman ontop of another man and chuckled.

"pardonnez-moi bonne chambre!" (forgive me wrong room!) Ramon turned to a diffeerent room next to it and opened it up, we filed in slowly warey of naked people.

This is so awkward.

* * *

**Evan**

Why is Uncle Ramon acting so... Cool? When I left he said he never wanted to see me again, he could care less about me so why is he being so nice...? he turned and I scanned the room it was just like the one I use to stay in back then. One queen sized bed, a sweetheart chair, a coffee table, and a T.V. The lights flickered a bit, anda seperate door led to the bathroom, with the shower and and everything else.

"Such a lovely boy, shoould not have such a frown on his face Evan" Ramon looked at me and a sparkle in his eyes turned my stomach I looked away.

"This is sick, do you just... Rent people, those KIDS out too those perverts down there and have no remorse? What's wrong with you?" Annabeth said clenching her fists.

"Nothing, its merely business. Evan my little errand boy understands that, how long did you work under me hm? A year maybe?" My Uncle laughed as if recalling upon the days, the days when I use to get beat upa nd screamed at by his unsatisfied customers.

"I remember getting tossed into juvie because you were too lazy to cover your tracks, ogre"

My Uncle chuckled at my pathetic words.

"Goodnight Evan, remember- if you don;t go too be on time the ogre will gobble you up" He winked and walk outsie the door and the old lulluby he used to sing m everynight after I' get beat came back to mind. The one I sing to Evalene, the one that brings me reaccuring nightmares.

I turned to look at the others once the door was closed behind my Uncle,

"So, who showers first?"

Just smile and they'll think your okay. That's how lifes supposed too work.

* * *

** Authorsnote: I hope you liket his, I've been sort of on a writers block and its been hard too overcome. I hope you enjoyed this and if you din;t tell me what to do in order to improve in the reviews. Love ya!**

** - Lirara xox**


	16. Chapter 16: Your Mom's a Clown

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Your Mom's a Clown**

* * *

** Annabeth**

It was weird to watch Evan as we sat at the bar talk too people. The strip club was closed, it was early in the morning around six a.m we were all blurry eyed and tired but, we had gotten too shower not to mention Evan had gotten his Uncle to give him some money so we could buy some new clothes this afternoon. My hair smelled like cheap shampoo and not dirt and sweat, so I was good. But Evan definately wasn't, he looked tired and on edge like an animal being hunted.

The two girls he was talking too obviously worked here, they were twins and the one on the left wore a black strapless dress while the other wore white. Their dresses matched the color of their hair and they both wore no shoes as if this was their home and they were use too walking around here like this. The girls and Evan were both murmuring in french and glancing in our direction everyonce and awhile, it made me uneasy. It made all of us uneasy, except maybe Leo he seemed to ignorant to pick up any hint of the fact that there was something going on we didn't know about.

Not only had those two girls started banging on our door shouting but as soon as they said something to Evan in french urgently he told us we HAD to get up and gather our things, that something bad was about to happen.

That's when Ramon walked in, he wore a dark purple polo shirt and khakis his face was freshly shaven except for a bit of dark brown on his upper lip and chin. He flashed a grin and looked too Evan, "If you're looking for work, I could always use you Evan. I'll even give your poor ragged friends some work too"

Evan's back straightened and he turned around in the stool pulling on an easy smile, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that," His eyes looked us all over and stopped on me winking. "She's a pretty girl, she' go high price around here Ev. And I'm sure some of my customers are into..." He looked at Leo and Nico.

"Fresh meat~" the dirty man finished and I felt heat rise too my cheeks. His hand came up and smoothed down some of my hair and I felt dirty, I was about to shout but Evan stopped me.

"You touch her, you regarded (look) at them the way you did one more time, I'll kick your ass Ramon." Evan had this gentle steady smile that threw me off and the other two looked at Evan in bewilderment.

"calmez-vous, chill Evan. I meant no offense, its strange to see such a beautiful thing walking around here without an owner is all I was going to say-" Ramon glanced at Evan like he was a child that needed punished it made me shiver.

"She's a human being. You can't own someone Ramon, you are just a pimp who uses threat tactics too compensate for a small... Well, what more do I have to say?" Evan grinned and the two girls next to giggle a bit.

Apparently Ramon didn't like that he glared at the twins and shouted at them.

"Vous petites putes revenir à vos clients putain maintenant!" I understood a few of those words and well... They're not something anyone should say aloud...

The girls said goodbye and ran off to their rooms not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

"Evan, tell me how is your mother, and her husband hm? Did you go say hi to them, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you~" His Uncle said with a grin, That jerk... He must know what Evan's step-dad did too him. That makes me wonder about Percy, what exactly did his step-dad Gabe? I think that was his name. Do too Percy, the way he talks about him...

"You're not funny Ramon." Was all Evan said

"It wasn't meant to be funny, I bet he really does miss his lovely bootie call boy~" More laughter from the pimp.

Evan winced and turned away, "Bye Uncle."

Ramon seemed to soften a bit and sighed, "Do you have the money I gave you?"

"Yes, we do" Nico answered first walking over too Evan's side putting a hand on the wounded looking boy's shoulder.

"Good, uh, be careful. Paris has gone down hill since you left, try not to o anything too stupid..." His Uncle nodded once.

"You're one to talk." Was all Evan murmured back and I watched a small sincere smile appear on the older man's lips as we all walked out the door.

Evan turned too us, "I had a dream last night. I'll tell you after we grab some clothes and food"

Okay. Sounds like a good plan.

* * *

**Leo **

Evan found this department store for us to shop at and Nico and I were in the dressing rooms trying on clothes. I walked out of the room strutting like a model and cocked out a hip to show off the cargo shorts I was wearing. Nico just rolled his eyes, "Why you enjoy cargos so much is beyond me"

"Uh, hello? Pockets? You can carry so many things in 'em bro"

He just sighs, "Everything fit good?"

I nodded, "Your turn my friend"

I pulled off the cargos and grabbed my pants putting them on as Nico grabbed his things going off into the dressing room, Evan and Annabeth were on the other side of the store trying to find Annabeth some pants in her size since it was so difficult because of the size differences between France and America.

Nico walked out the door in a pair of dark black jeans and sighed staring at his reflection, I was about to turn my head when I spotted something on his bare torso. Scars.

"What are those from?" I got too my feet and suspicions circulated through my mind.

Nico turned to look at me surprised and looked down at his stomach, "Oh. They're just stretch marks, from the golden jar fiasco, I lost a lot of weight in a quick amount of time"

I studied his eyes, but found that I could see no hint of lying. They didn't look intentional or anything and they did look like stretch marks.

"Oh" was all I could say too that because I felt bad. Remembering when we found him in that jar brings up bad memories, Percy and Annabeth going through Tartarus, meeting Calypso...

I wish I could see her, I've been working on a way to free her. It's just, difficult, I don't like thinking about it much.

* * *

**Later...**

Evan sat down at the table and we looked too him for what to do next, he had this weird smile on his face and seemed distant.

"Yo, bro. You alright?"

He looked up and grinned, "Great! So, my dream, it was relatively petrifying and extremely disturbing. I got too watch Apollo rip feathers out of my father's wings for a good ten minutes and then started walking around and found something very interesting, Annabeth. What's the best hospital in Spain?"

Annabeth took a sip of her cappuccino and tilted her head, "That's easy, Barcelona Centre Medic, seventh best hospital in the world. Why?"

"That's where Apollo's hidden there, I know it. I saw a magazine and it was about Spain politics", He ripped his baguette into tiny pieces and dipped it in chocolate syrup.

Nico looked up from his pasta and over at mine, "What type you get?"

"spaghetti and meatballs, you?"

"Alfredo, trade?" He asked and I shrugged as we switched plates.

Evan was uneasy and weird he stared at his plate and sipped his water playing with the buttons on his new pink and black flannel.

"Evan, really man. What's wrong? Ever since the Uncle thing you've been super weird and just... Freaking me out man, and that's hard to do, I've known Nico for a while. And that's freaky."

Nico smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment Valdez"

"It wasn't meant to be one...", I eyed him.

"Heh, well it was too me" Why does he have to be so weird man?

Annabeth laughed and bit into her pita bread, "You guys are both freaks!"

"Total circus clowns!", Evan concluded nodding.

"Your mom's a circus clown" Ah crap... Nico and Annabeth through me glares. I forgot about the mom thing, strangely though Evan started laughing.

"She sure is"

Nico pulled on a slight grin, Annabeth winked at me, and Evan laughed.

Today has started off pretty great.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Thankyou for reviewing so much you guys! I really appreciat the support and constructive criticizm! I love you all and tell me if this chapter was any good!**

** - Lirara xox**


	17. Chapter 17: Stabbed in the Back

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Stabbed in the Back**

* * *

**Evan**

I followed Annabeth quietly letting Nico lean against my shoulder, he was tired from the Shadow Travel though he wouldn't admit it. It was kinda cute the way he refused to accept help no matter how obvious it was that the guy needed it.

Annabeth turned too Leo and I grimacing, "If what you said is correct Evan Apollo's in the basement of the hospital, it makes perfect sense to, him being the god of healing and all."

"Things might go haywire when we get inside so be careful alright?" I said looking to everyone and they nodded. It was easier than I thought to get inside, all Annabeth had to do was manipulate the mist and the nurses and doctors let us right in.

I twisted the heavy metal door handled and found it locked, Leo grinned and pushed me to the side pulling pick-locking tools from the tool belt. Within a few minutes of him messing with the lock he had it unlocked.

Pushing the door open I braced myself for whatever was about to greet me.

Apollo was sitting on a large throne like chair surrounded by speakers blaring loud music and grinning right at us. I saw a cage in the corner of the large room where I could see the form of someone huddle in a ball in the dark shadow clothed corner.

"Annabeth, Nico, Leo, and... Evan yeah? You're a good-looking kid", I felt on edge his tone of voice was normal like everything was okay. It was sort of scary, I'd seen him TORTURE Eros in my dream and now the man looked so... Normal. His sandy hair swept to the side and an electric guitar at the side of the throne, he looked like a normal human, but the power that over-flowed my senses brought me down to earth. This was a god, this was not a human being.

"Lord Apollo, I am going to ask you this once and only once", Annabeth began and I was glad for it. I had no idea on how to approach the situation.

"Are you?" He seemed amused.

"Release Eros, and we will leave you unscathed. Do not do as you are told and be punished." She sounded so determined I felt some hope rise within me Annabeth was strong she'd pull us through this.

"Punished? You're all kinds of crazy, I'm a god! If anything you will be punished! This is a private matter, I don't care what the Fate's say he needs to be killed!" Apollo screamed outraged.

"L-look, Apollo, sir I understand why you hate my dad. I mean, I don't like 'em that much either but if you kill him, no one's going to fall in love. And that's gonna suck for a lot of people"

Leo nodded, "Can't you just be cool and give him to us?"

"Cool? COOL?! I'm the coolest of all the gods! But one of the most cruel also! No one messes with me-!" He stopped as the sound of chains scraping against the tile floors arose and Eros approached the gold bars of the cage.

"I thought he was only your friend, if he meant so much-" He began but Apollo shook his head.

"This isn't about that anymore! It's about Daphne! Because of you her father turned her into a tree, because of you-"

Eros erupted in laughter and shook his head, "You're pathetic, love is good when its good, but horrid when it's not. That's love, it's not supposed to be fair. Just ask Nico."

Nico stiffened and looked away, I felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Shutup with all that stupid theoretical crap! You're going to die and I'm going to be the one to kill you!" Apollo said enraged and turned towards us.

"But first, I have some demigods to rid the world of" He lifted a hand to us and suddenly a bright light peirced our eyes I reached into my pocket and pulled out Nico's sunglasses I'd had after the incident in the tunnels of Paris.

The others were in havoc unable to see and covering their eyes with their arms, just in that moment of the havoc I heard a laugh and looked up I had a moment of pure terror as I watched Apollo release an arrow right at Nico and before I knew what I was doing I had pushed him to the ground.

I felt something hit my right above my knee, I looked down at an arrow grimacing in pain I tried to pull it out which resulted in even more pain.

So I left it, which was quite uncomfortable.

"Hah! You wanna be the hero huh? Wanna be awesome? I got an idea lets play a game! I shoot, you run!" I scuffled to my feet still having to squint my eyes even from the protection of the sunglasses because of the intensity of the light.

"Evan be careful!" I heard Annabeth yell as I grabbed Annabeth's knife from its sheath.

I knew what I needed to do and how, the plan began to form in my mind and it felt solid.

All needed to do was carry it out, "Leo! Light it up! I need a distraction!"

"But I can't see! What if I hit one of y-" Leo replied.

"We'll live!" I heard Nico shout as I ran for my life.

"He's at your twelve o'clo-" And then Apollo was totally consumed in flames, I knew that wouldn't really hurt the guy but it'd keep him busy at least. I approached the cage and began jabbing Annabeth's knife at the gold padlock in flourish.

I heard a laugh and looked up at Eros his face a few inches from mine behind the bars, "It's not going to work."

"Y-yes it will! It has to, or Apollo's going to destroy us! Getting you out to fight him is the only hope we have of living!" I said shaking the padlock angrily.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Apollo is a god of arts along with this anger, maybe if you offer him a trade...?"

"A trade, I don't have anything to trade!" I said confused.

"Ssshhh, he loves music. Sing for him and by the way, he's behind you now."

I gulped and turned around to see an arrow pointed at my chest, I looked at the others who were tied up by gold chains struggling against them. The three looked up at me in anguish and I sighed running a hand through my hair feeling trapped. I raised my hands up to the sky and felt my breath slow as I let myself be consumed by everything around me. The situation I was in seemed far away after a while and I felt cool, calm, collected.

"Put down the knife Son of Eros" Apollo said and I tossed it to the floor next to the cage staring into Apollo's eyes.

"It's too bad really, I was under the impression that you were "awesome", but I guess Artemis was right, you're totally normal" I shrugged and grinned.

"I am awesome I have haikus written about it!" Apollo said angrily.

"Puh- lease don't B.S me, pffffft. I mean kidnap us? Kill us? That's totally lame where's your creativity! You're supposed to be an artist~!"

He looked at me intrigued, "What would you suggest then bro?"

Got ya.

"If you really want Eros too feel the pain you've been through then you'd destroy his life in any way possible. Start out by something simple like... destroying a keepsake then move up until you've ravaged, raped, and obliterated everything he loves and has ever known. until the very mention of your name is a fear he cannot face. un' til everything he once thought about you being pathetic and stupid is wiped away by the tears he sheds as you pillage his life to waste and depression" I was really just saying whatever came to mind, I kinda scare myself.

"You'd make his embarrassing life story a public thing when all could look upon your great art"

He gave me this look as if he was just noticing me, my back pressed against the cage.

He pushed me to the side and opened the cage but left Eros chained to the wall, "I'm leaving" he gave Eros the key and I looked up at him.

"Thankyou Lord Apo-... A-ah..." I felt something sharp hit me in the back in between my shoulder blades and a sinking sensation came over me. I turned my head to see my father, the knife in his hand that I'd just tossed to the ground.

"Wh-why?" My voice was weak and I could barely stand in utter shock, the ground flew upwards crashing into me, causing everything to go black.

* * *

**Nico**

I was there first, as soon as he hit the ground I went forward and kneeled next too him. Annabeth and Leo were next to me, the first to stand was Leo though his eyes were hot flames and his whole body sparked and smoked like the fourth of July.

"Why would you do that? He's your son!?"

Eros stared down at his offspring with a cool expression and looked off to the side, "It had to be done."

And then like a coward he disappeared.

I looked at Evan's body pressing my hands against the wound as Annabeth instructed, I'd hung around the dead all the time but... This was different. Evan was going to die, my friend was... Gods, what are we going to do? What am I going to do if he dies?!

Annabeth looked to Apollo, "M-my lord please... You have to help us, you can heal him can't you?"

"Well, you'll owe me Annabeth Chase. BIG TIME."

"Just do it damn it!", I found myself say in frustration.

Apollo shrugged indifferently, "Move out of the way, my awesome lips will save him~" and before anything else could be said he flipped Evan on his back and kissed him. I mean not a small peck on the cheek either, his lips stayed on Evan's for a good while. Which made me feel quite uncomfortable and a little peeved...

Apollo stood to his feet and stared down at Evan for a moment as if entranced.

"Alright, he'll be okay. Just needs some rest, kissing an awesome guy like me can take a lot out of people" the god grinned and looked to us.

"Anything else?"

Annabeth smirked a bit, "Well actually yes, you see. Because of you taking Eros we went through quite a bit trouble to find The Fate's Strings of Life. I'm sure you've heard of it?"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Duh"

"You're going to take us too Paris and grab it from the tunnels, you are a god who's awesome after all so it should be easier for you"

Apollo's eyes widened, "Ha! Easy as pie honey!"

"Good, good, then take it and us to Camp Half Blood if you don't mind", Annabeth said with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, yeah whatever lets go!"

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, it is kinda bad though I know... Sigh. Anyways, see ya~! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU!**

** - Lirara xox**


	18. Chapter 18: Nico made a Friend?

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Eighteen: Nico made a Friend?**

* * *

**Evan**

My head pounded ferociously when I awoke, it was bright and I stared at the familiar ceiling of the infirmary and tried to gather my thoughts. Eros stabbed me in the back, Eros. Not my dad, not my parent, just some stupid jerk of a god who obviously didn't care a thing about me. Maybe I should be used to people who should love me hating me, what'd I expect anyways? That someone would actually care and love me?

Idiot.

As if that'd ever happen, the last thing I ultimately remember is feeling really warm. In all the darkness that surrounded me in that moment it was as if a harsh bright light pressed against me and I could barely stand it. It started to burn like fire and I felt like I was in the vision of the Salem Witch trials again, and then it just stopped. Slowly a coolness spreaded through out me until I felt oddly at peace with everything around me.

I slowly sat up in the bed my shirt was off and but I was clothed from there down in black sweats and some mis-matching one lime green and one white sock. Stretching I let the darkness of the room envelop me before almost jumping out of my skin when a faint voice murmured something from the door way.

"Your awake." I looked up to see Nico staring right back at me.

"Hey, Nico. Wait a second what happened?"

"Apollo healed you and helped us get the tapestry back to camp, you're pretty famous hero now ya know that?", he gave me a cock eyed grin.

"Yeah well so as Hitler too some people, it may not be a good thing"

I don't know why I said it, it just bugged me that I was the one that was the hero just because I was the leader of the stupid mission. I did nothing heroic really, nothing that anyone else wouldn't do anyways, it's just stupid to me. Like I want people too talk about how my father jabbed me in the back with a knife...

"Wow, I never took you for the humble type Evan"

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Most good-looking and heroic guys like you are obsessed with their egos"

I smirked and brushed my hand over my back where the knife had jabbed me, "Please, I'm not THAT good-looking Neko"

His eyes looked into mine and he glanced over my bare chest before looking away, "Don't be so sure Ev"

"Ha! is the great Prince of Darkness blushing?~" I asked smiling widely and he looked at me his jaw slack.

"N-no! shut-up!"

Surrrrrre you're not Nico just keep telling yourself that, those cheeks are so obviously pink it's just sad.

Just then a knocking sound interrupted our conversation and Percy was standing there with Evalene at his side. I missed her so much, the way she had a sarcastic comment about everything and yelled at me for being 'stupid' or 'lying' when I she and I both knew I wasn't.

I got to my feet immediately and she ran forward into my arms, I squeezed her and lifted her up in the air.

"Hey Eva how's life been for ya?"

She glared back like she was annoyed, "Peaceful! But now that your back I see it's gonna be super dumb! Just like you!"

"Dumb?" I sat her on the bed and sat next to her.

"I'm appalled at the harsh words sis I thought you'd miss me!"

"As if you weirdo! You can't even be smart enough to avoid getting stabbed in the back!"

Percy had a twinkle in his eyes and was grinning, while Nico chuckled softly.

"Hey! That was a low blow!" I reached forward and began tickling her under her armpits as she laughed hysterically until tears were streaming down her cheeks and she yelled in objection.

When I finally stopped my back ached a bit so I rolled my shoulders wincing.

"Hey Percy do you have it huh?" Evalene's light brown pig tails bounced as she skipped over to the demigod, he nodded and lifted up a plastic bag pulling out a black T-shirt with a nyan cat on it.

"We went to the mall and I got me and you one! We can be like matching!"

I smiled, "Sounds cool, but can you repeat what you just said for me, correctly?"

"But I did!" She said stomping her foot and I merely shook my head keeping a calm smile on my face if I got angry it's only whined her up.

"No you didn't"

She pouted, "Bluh, we went to the mall and I got you and I one. We can match, there, happy jerk?"

I sniffled dramatically and pretended to cry, "Oh my gosh, I think your proper use of grammar made me so happy I've started crying Evalene... That was so poetic, so beautiful-"

She rolled her eyes grinned revealing a missing baby tooth, her left fang tooth on the top.

"Yeah, yeah drama queen. Gimme a break, you're so weird."

I pulled on the nyan cat shirt and lifted her over one shoulder, "Percy! Take us to the Mess Hall I am starving bro! I need chocolate cake!"

Percy glanced over at Nico, "Chocolate cake?"

Nico just shook his head laughed under his breath a bit as he followed, "He has a weird obsession of sweet things"

* * *

**The next day...**

Remember when I first arrived to Camp Half Blood and the Stoll's covered me from head to toe in water? Well guess you covered their bunks in fire ants, yeah, me. Currently I was walking aimlessly through the forest surrounding Camp, everyone was busy and I really didn't feel like hanging out with them anyways. The time I'd spent on the mission had drained me, I sat there on lake watching the nymphs frolic about in the waters. My head leaned over the blue pure blue water and jeans rolled up to my knees as my feet dangled in the water off the lake pier.

They were honestly beautiful, light blue or green skin and purple, blue, and green hues of hair depending on how the light reflected on the waters.

I was staring at them all just as one caught my eye she stared at me and her dark blue lips moved bubbles sprang out from the water. I pointed to my ears saying I couldn't understand her and she smiled nodding back understandingly. She smiled widely and motioned for me to jump into the water and I shook my head, but she stared at me with wide eyes. There is a single line between sanity and insanity, didn't mermaids try to kill people in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?

As I said, there was a line and... I crossed it.

Her pale blue hands grabbed both of mine and she pulled me into the water head first. At first my eyes squeezed shut and my breath held and then I felt her hand squeeze mine the temperature of it freezing, but I didn't mind. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her she smiled and motioned for me to move my face closer to hers and she raised up a finger to my lips tracing them slowly. It was kinda uncomfortable but when I attempted to pull away she grabbed my upper arm with her other hand to keep me in place. I felt the need for air overcome me and I took a deep breath, and found air bubbles in the water draw themselves to me.

I could breathe! I looked at her with a wide smile and she seemed to giggle her arm looping around mine as she pulled me into the depths of the dark waters.

* * *

**Jason**

Piper, Percy, Nico, and Piper we were all looking everywhere for Evan. It was after lunch and he hadn't shown up so we had gotten permission to come find him instead of attending our activities. Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Frank were combat training so it was just us.

"Maybe he went for a walk and got lost?" Piper said shrugging as we walked across the bank of the lake.

I held her hand in mine and we walked along in between Percy and Nico, Percy was keeping up conversation but Nico had been strangely quiet since he'd gotten here. Everyone on that quest had, Annabeth suspiciously so, Leo just fidgeted and looked away and Evan got in the back and no one knew why. It was becoming extremely ridiculous on how weird they were acting.

"Hey Nico, what'd you guys do on that quest anyways? No ones really saying much about it..." Percy said sitting down at the pier as we all joined him Nico as far away from the water as possible.

"Not much", was all he said. That's total pegasus crap and he knows it.

"Come on Nico don't give us that, tell us what happened, how did Evan get stabbed in the back?" I could feel the heavy charm in Piper's voice.

"Just, uh stuff. It was a god, he was crazy and betrayed us basically. I don't know everything is just... Ask Annabeth, she's better at explaining" Was all he said.

Percy looked into the depths of the water, "Guys... Somethings coming... At a fast speed, it'd be better if you move back..." We all got to our feet moving towards where Nico had sat just as a large wave of water erupted the once smooth surface.

A gasping Evan appeared on the pier soaking wet and grinning wildly at us, "Hey guys!"

"What the heck? What were you doing down there...?" Percy asked confused.

"Gimme a sec" was all Evan replied as he bent over the side of the pier dipping his whole upper body underwater. When he surfaced he looked back at us shaking his hair of water and sat lke a small child that grin still clear on his face.

"Just hanging out with some nymphs why?"

"We were looking all over for you", I said.

"Oh really? Sorry for wasting your time guys." He said cheerfully and Percy shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? What were you DOING under there for so long?"

"I told you, hanging out. They showed me their community it's really cool you guys should visit them!"

... "The nymphs don't really like people going down there, unless its Perce, I'm surprised they didn't kill you" Piper said factually.

"Nah, some nymph girl actually grabbed me and pulled me off the pier it was truly freaky I thought she was going to try to eat me or something. But then she gave me a way to breathe and I could understand them talking after a while... I think she was like in charge or something because at first they didn't like me and had these huge fangs and stuff but as soon as she said I was with her they liked me! It was amazing."

I looked over at Percy who had this really confused look on his face but didn't say anything which was strange.

"I'm glad you had fun" Nico said with a straight face looking as scary as ever.

"Neko! I didn't notice you there buddy!" Evan said excitedly running over to the black clothed boy wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Percy looked even more surprised and Piper just smiled a bit, I just gawked like my cousin. Did Nico just let him call him neko? And buddy? And hug him!? What was going on around here?!

"You're getting me wet Evan" Nico said while the blond continued to squeeze him.

Evan immediately let go and tilted his head, "Oh... Sorry! Lets go to your cabin I haven't seen it yet-" The two started walking away from us and we just stood there watching.

"What just happened?" Percy and I said at the same time.

"Nico made a friend while he was away" Piper said smiling.

... Strange.

* * *

**Authorsnote: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did especially Jason's point of view. Next chapter I'm planning some interesting things so be ready! ;) Again thank you so much for the reviews you guys! Last time I checked I had like 27 since first writing this.**

** Special thanks to:**

** DaughterofNeptune313 who has been here since the beginning! And the helpful criticism!**

**funlove109 you're reviews mean a lot to me!**

** And thanks to everyone else to! You guys are awesome!**

** -Lirara xox**


	19. Chapter 19: I Like you

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Nineteen: I Like You.**

* * *

** Nico  
**

As soon as we reached the cabin I made him wait outside in his soaking clothes while I grabbed a towel for him.

"Why can't I just come inside and get changed?"

"You're soaking wet and I don't want you too get lake water all over the wood floors"

Evan poked his tongue out at me and sat down on the porch steps.

When I came back he was stripped to only his boxers on the porch while a whole bunch of girls eyed him like a kid does candy or something, he didn't even freaking notice, idiot!

I sighed, "Evan... You realize that your being stared at right?"

"Huh?" He clearly didn't notice that he was being slobbered over...

"Uh. Lets go inside."

He shrugged, "Why? it's no big deal, who cares if people stare at me anyway"

I felt some how like he'd slapped me and I grabbed his arm, "Come on Ev"

It was weird when we got too my cabin, at least it was for me. Evan was at perfect peace with everything and just sat down on my bed smiling like a damn idiot or something, I had this huge feeling that I was going to blush if I didn't control myself.

"I see this place has heavy influence from your dad's place huh?"

"Yeah... It does", great conversation starter Nico. No really great. Gosh why can't I just make easy conversation like him? Everything I'm doing is awkward and weird!

Evan laughed a bit glancing around the room, "You may be some what of a neat freak Nico"

I rolled my eyes, "I just think everything should have its own spot! I'm not a neat freak okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say Nico~" Evan said grinning and standing to his feet walking over to a wall tapping his fingers against the dark wallpaper in interest.

"Its like the renaissance came to the future and had a beautiful baby in here..." He sort of drifted off at the end.

I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Uh could you turn around so I can get dressed...?" Evan said quietly and I jumped turning around quickly.

He was getting dressed right behind me... Evan was one of the most perfect looking people I'd ever met, not only on the outside but the inside too. The way he was quick to smile and laugh unlike me...

"Alright, I'm good", he said.

I turned around and stared at him sitting there looking as perfect as he usually does but in MY clothes. Black jeans that he'd folded up to fit better and I'd given him one of Hazel's shirts a dark red t-shirt she'd gotten awhile back from some thrift store. I'm sure she won't mind anyway, as long as I explain why.

One thing I've gotten constant questions about since the quest was what had happened to Evan and what heroic things we did while on it. I'm pretty sure Chiron was going to force us to tell our quest story tonight at the camp fire... I don't know what Evan's going to say, if he'll tell everyone my secret. What if he does? What'll I do than, damn it. Why'd he choose me for that quest! I didn't even want to go!

Evan layed back on my bed looking at me curiously, "What ya thinkin' about Neko?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just... Hazel I haven't gotten to talk to her since we got back really-"

"Bull crap, I can tell when people are lying to me remember di Angelo?" Evan said with a slight frown.

I forgot about that... "Just, if you tell anyone about that whole secret thing Evan-"

"You know Nico, usual friends don't threaten each other especially over something so stupid as a secret. Like I'd just out you in front of a bunch of people, I told you I wasn't shallow remember?"

I suddenly felt like a huge jerk...

"H-hey... I'm sorry okay, I just, I'm not like you. I don't stupidly throw my trust upon everyone I meet", that came out wrong.

"Wow, okay. So just because I'd rather be friends with people instead of hate them like you it makes me stupid?"

"I don't hate anyone!"

"Well you sure act like it Nico walking around glaring at everyone like they did something wrong to you by being born or something", he said standing to his feet and I glared at him, Evan seemed so cool and emotionless and it was making me angry.

"I do not! I don't hate Hazel, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, but I'm starting to hate you!"

Evan stared at me speechless for a moment and I stared back and before I really knew what I'd done I grabbed his hand.

"W-wait that's not what I meant, look I'm an idiot okay? I don't do good with the whole friendship crap that I'm sure Leo does good at-"

Evan shook his head, "Please, Leo and I's relationship is nothing like our's"

I felt myself go pale, they were dating? Wh-what...? "You two are... Together?"

He stared into my eyes and his red pupils seemed so intense it was almost scary, and then he laughed.

"What? No! You thought- oh gods that's priceless..."

I felt myself release a breath of air in relief but I was still confused, if they weren't dating and were just friends how was that any different than Evan and I?

"I still don't get it if you're only friends with Leo than what's the difference between me and you, and him and you?"

Evan seemed to gulp for a moment and look bashful, "W-well... I don't like him... Like I guess, I do you. Gods that sounded so weird, I'm sorry-"

"I like you too." Did I just?

"Yo!~ Evan, Leo is looking for you" Jason's voice interrupted our conversation and we jumped apart.

Evan smiled, "Uh, I gotta go. See you later?" The question hung in the air as he walked out of the room quickly.

All I could think about is how cute he looked in my jeans... I'm crushing on him... Bad.

* * *

**Authorsnote: I hope you liked this chapter, it's not as long as usual! But I tried!**

** - Lirara xox**


	20. Chapter 20: A Beach Kiss

_**The Curse of** **Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty: A Beach Kiss**

* * *

**Leo **

"Cool shield", Evan said when I showed him the prototype I'd drawn of the shield I was developing.

He continued to look through all the quick sketches I had done over the years I'd found my talent for drawing up inventions and weapons. We both sat on Half Blood Hill we're not supposed to really come here because of the "outside the protection" thing, but I figured why the hell not. With Evan around I had someone who was willing to constantly break the rules and was my friend.

I mean no offence to Piper and Jason but their both so... Not cool. All about following the rules and it's boring to hangout with those two love birds sometimes. And than theres Percy who breaks the rules only when necessary.

Which sucks, really because he'd be so cool to hangout with if he'd just do some random and bazaar crap with me. Hazel and Frank haven't been spending too much time apart lately and really why would I want to hangout with them anyways?

They're... Always TOGETHER. Annabeth doesn't believe in breaking the rules, which is weird because she breaks them with Percy by staying out way too late anyways.

But they're both pretty much in college and are here as counselors now anyway. I love my friends but none of them really understand what its like to constantly be the... What, eighth wheel counting Nico?

Speaking of which, I have this interesting plan to get Evan and Nico's love interests going. It'll be great really, Annabeth tweaked on the details so there's no way this could go wrong. I just want them to get together before school starts up, because than everyone will go where ever they go to get back too normal life and well, they'll drift apart unless they're together in a real relationship. Or that's what Annabeth said anyways.

Chiron's already enrolled me in some school near by and I think that it'd be cool if Evan goes with me. But that depends on who is his current guardian and all that stuff, or that's what Annabeth said.

She and Percy actually work at my school as teachers. Percy is a swim coach, (I call that cheating in life) but he said its a way to earn money while he gets his degree in Marine Biology. Annabeth is an architect and teaches Wold History, which means she mostly focuses on lame landmarks and how they were built and gives us wayyyyyy too much homework.

School starts up in a couple of days which means the annual end of camp firecrackers will be exploded over the shore on the last night. I'll miss this place, it always makes me... Nostalgic, the end of the year does that is. Camp Half Blood is like a haven, and sometimes I don't ever want to leave.

* * *

** The Last day of Camp...**

**Evan**

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin to be greeted by a bunch of naked girls and guys pulling on swimwear. i covered my eyes and blushed but was assured by others that "This is totally natural" and by Piper "To stop being so lame". That girl has some issues if she thinks walking around naked among people is okay-

... Now I see why Nico pulled me away from that crowd when I was only in my boxers. Maybe I should listen to him more often... Meh!

Mitchell came up to me then and grabbed me by my belt loops, "Here. You can borrow a pair of my swim shorts little bro~." He dragged me off to where we shared bunks and tossed me some red and black camouflaged swimsuits.

I quickly pulled off my jeans along with my boxers and pulled on my clothing. All the Aphrodite girls were doing something they rarely do, removing makeup because they didn't want to have it dripping all over their faces while at the beach, some of them were removing and applying waterproof makeup.

Mitchell's around eighteen and has dark curly brown hair and green eyes, reminds me of a younger Tom Hiddleston (Loki from Thor). For all I know that guy could be his dad, who knows with Aphrodite.

"What're we doing exactly?", apparently that was a stupid thing to ask... Everyone turned to stare at me and one of the girl's rolled her eyes.

"It's the last day beach stuff babe. Don't front with me" I lifted up both my hand grinning at Amber. She had dark skin and eyes and was referred to as the second most dramatic person here next to Drew.

Mitchell grabbed a bottle of sunscreen spray and motioned for me to walk over to him as he sprayed me up and down. I watched Evalene as she pranced around in her light blue ruffled one piece like she was a model on a catwalk and Piper followed in suit laughing hysterically. The other girls soon started doing the same and shaking their butts at eachother playfully and laughing. Drew leaned against the doorway with a snark look on her face glaring, probably thinking about how immature and ridiculous everyone else look. But hey, at least they were having fun unlike her.

"I'm about to go Evale-"

The younger girl nodded, "I'm gonna stay with Lacey"

"Alright, but don't leave Lacy's sight, you got it?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the blonde who was staring at her reflection in a mirror pulling her hair into a french braid.

Amber poked her head out the doorway and grinned, "Guys, everyone's leaving! Lets goooo!" She sighed and watched as the other girls continued fiddling with their hair and grabbed Mitchel, Piper, and I dragging us behind her.

"Gawd, sometimes I hate their guts! how long does it take to put on a stupid swim suit!" Amber herself had on a string bikini like a lot of the other Aphrodite girls and had her hair braided into a complicated messy bun and aviator sunglasses.

Mitchell laughed light-heartedly, "With beauty comes the curse of how long it takes you to look that way"

"Don't tell them that Mitch, they think they're pretty without it!" Piper said with a smile. She had backless one-piece with black and white horizontal stripes, a see through purple cover up crop top over it.

"Gosh, you guys are so rude~" I said teasingly.

"Meh, with all the b.s we say about you guys, what you're saying is basic" Amber said with a wink.

"Geez, for siblings you guys talk serious crap about each other don't you?" A voice said from behind us and we stopped in our tracks realizing that we were surrounded by a bunch of demigods and other things also heading to the shore.

Jason smiled and wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Hey, who said being a sibling meant you had too love 'em?" Piper said casually and Amber nodded in agreement.

"Amen", was all I said thinking of all the times Evalene would be a pain in the butt for no reason at all.

"Try having Triton for a brother" Percy said jogging next to us running a hand through his messy black hair. I can see why Nico would like him so much, he's cute in a careless, accidental way. As if he doesn't even realize that he is, and knowing him he doesn't. he's well-built, smiles at everyone, and is pretty much super nice to everyone. Tanned, tall, very green eyes. Geez, next o him I'm like a... Dog, a very ugly dog. Like the hell-hound or something...

Thinking about this is depressing. Nico probably isn't even coming to the shore either, ever since I confessed to him he's been super distant and barely talks to me unless we're around other people and does polite conversation with me. He said he likes me back, but maybe... He was only trying to make me feel good. Afraid that if he hurt my feelings I'd freak out and stab him like my psycho weirdo dad or something.

* * *

**Nico**

The sun was setting on the shore and it looked absolutely beautiful. I had snuck away from the others and found a place to relax on a sand dune while everyone else was either making out or goofing around. Honestly this wasn't as fun as I'd thought it be. Coming here was a mistake really, the only reason I did was because Hazel bothered me for about an hour and kept pestering me about it. Evan had run off with Leo and Mitchell, who knows what they're doing... Why am I so negative?

I cocooned myself in familiarity, letting the old feeling of being alone surface. It was stupid of me too think that it'd be any different in the first place...

I drifted off to sleep for a while and was awoken by the scent of barbeque. A large bonfire had been started farther away below me from where I was lying down, people gathered around it chattering among themselves and here was me. Staring into the dark starry sky drifting between reality and dreams.

Evan was just another demigod, just another person.

So why was I so...

Crazy about him? The way his lips twitched when people did something he didn't like. Or the way he'd jump around giddily after eating a bunch of sweets, how he'd always know when to smile and the way he'd pat me on the shoulder or poke my face telling me too smile.

Why am I even thinking about him?

"Hey N-neekooo!~" I turned around to see Evan bare-chested and stumbling towards me with a wild grin on his face. He plopped down next to me and I grabbed his arm to steady him, he smelled like alcohol, oh gods.

"Evan? Did you consume any alcohol?" Even though we're not supposed to Chiron kinda lets loose on the rules on the last day, I'm pretty sure he's not even down there probably put Annabeth or Percy in charge. And by the state Evan's in, I'd say he made a mistake and put Percy in charge...

"Nope! Leo gave me some... Ah, ah... Nice tasting koolaid though, I love koolaid. Don't you? Especially the strawberry kind, its so... Red, ya know?" I sighed and stood up dusting sand from myself.

"We should get you back too your cabin-"

"No way! I'm not goin back there! I tried earlier and a bunch of girls had brought back people and were fu-"

I shook my head, "Lets not even talk about it, I don't want that image in my head."

"Hey! I had to see that crap! My brain is melting Neko MELTING! SAVE ME!" he slumped over to his side giggling and I couldn't help but grin.

"How many cups of that koolaid did you have exactly?

"Only a few, like three maybe" He only had a few so he was slightly tipsy, not totally gone. Thank gods.

"Cuddle with me Neko, I'm cold" Evan said whining like a little kid and I sighed a bit.

"I don't know Eva-"

"Don't be a jerk! I'm not asking you to marry me, gosh"

I nodded and sat down in defeat. Evan crawled over and wrapped his arms around my torso laying his head on my shoulder while I leaned propped up by my hands. I felt a blush rising to my face and stared at the horizon trying not to think about what was happening.

Evan layed his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder and I stiffened as his lips pressed against my neck for a moment lightly, "Thanks for being so nice Neko. You're really warm." He sighed happily and I just couldn't... Did he just kiss my neck? Why am I freaking out over it damn it!

...

"Hey Evan...?"

He lifted his head and looked at me with a smile, "Yeah?"

And... I kissed him.

His lips are really soft.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Yayyyy finally done with this chapter! Its super late though v.v, I'm gonna go too bed and see you guys next chapter! Please review, favorite and all that good stuff okie?! **

**I love you all!**

** - Lirara xox**

* * *

**Nico**


	21. Chapter 21: A Shadow Kiss

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-one: A Shadow Kiss**

* * *

**Evan**

The last day of camp was sort of mixture of sadness and anxiousness for me. I mean I couldn't really complain exactly, Nico and I had kissed last night. But I was still feeling weird, I had no idea of who I was "property" of now or what was going on.

Chiron called a last meeting to the Big House and I was there because I'm the only child of Cupid. I sat there at the large ping-pong table while people hugged and high-fived joyously, a hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped turning to look at Chiron's large form.

I had a slight headache from drinking last night, but I hadn't gotten completely wasted like a certain pair of twins I know at least. My whole body tensed at the sudden touch and he smiled warmingly, "Lets go too my study, hm?"

"Uh, yeah okay" I followed behind him and got a few glances from everyone else including Nico.

The study was a ways away and seemed like a large office with stacks of old books and papers thrown about. He mumbled something about it being a mess and I smiled, Chiron's so... Chiron.

"What's up Chiron?"

He turned to me and stared at me with this deep-set stare that kinda creeped me out, "We found your mother in France Evan, and your Uncle. You lied to me, you said she was dead"

"I'm sorry for lying I just didn't want you too make me go back there" I said quickly gulping. Please don't be angry with me, I don't want to go back and live with either of them damn it.

"I can understand why Evan, I was going through your case and... What they did to you, you know that that's not your fault right? You did not deserve to be treated like that."

He doesn't know about what I did thought, that I... He doesn't know and wouldn't understand.

"Yeah, sure."

Chiron sighed and pulled something from a pocket in the vest he was wearing. It was a gold pocket watch and glimmered slightly, it was hard to stare at for to long and gave me this weird feeling of dread.

"I decided that you could be part of our school year program, we send you and Evalene too a boarding school not far from here. A few other demigods are going there also, there will be people to watch over you and reprimand you if you do anything risky."

I couldn't help myself and jumped forward hugging him tightly, "You have no idea how happy you just made me Chiron forealzies this is probably the coolest thing... Ever!"

Chiron gave me his thunderous jostling laugh and patted me on the back, "You're a good kid from what I've seen of you Evan."

* * *

** Later**

"So basically what you're saying is, I get to go to school with you?" Leo said with a mischievous grin and I nodded.

"Ah hellz yeah! Jason my bro this is great huh?!"

Jason stared at his friend and rubbed his temples, "Great, another person I'll have to babysit"

Piper rolled her eyes, "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you kidding me! I don't need a babysitter!" Leo and i said at the same time while the other two just sighed.

"You're one to talk Jason, didn't you practically batter a guy to death last year?" Percy said from behind us and Jason crossed his arms over his chest grunting.

"He deserved it."

I kinda zoned out after that, I'd rather not listen to Jason's in detailed story about why and what injuries he gave the poor guy. Jason's kinda scary in a perfect way, he's not the kinda guy Percy is. Super nice and easy-going, Jason's more strict and straight forward. I found myself daydreaming about nothing really, staring at my shoes, staring at scab on Percy's elbow, or the grease stains on Leo's shirt.

No one seemed to notice either until a hand clamped down on my shoulder and jolted me out of my daydreams, I literally jumped and felt myself gasp for air as I turned around to look at Nico.

"What's up?" I said quickly and he ave me this weird look before pulling me closer.

"Do you really like me Ev?" His voice was low and quiet but I heard him clearly. I nodded my eyes widening a bit and stuffed his hands in his pockets glancing over to the side watching as everyone around us was hugging and saying their goodbyes.

"Well then, we should go out...?" His voice pitched higher at the end as if it was hard for him to say. I smiled and nodded not really able to say anything at all, I mean I liked Nico but it always seemed like because of him being so closed off it'd be something like a distant crush. Something I could never have...

Nico seemed to relax instantly when I nodded. "Alright, good. You're going to school with Leo and them right?"

Again I just nodded.

"Okay, cool. Uhm, I'll iris message you or something and we can go somewhere... I mean if you want! If not that's totally fine-"

"Nico. Of course it's fine. You're not going to school? Lucky."

He seemed to relax even more and blushed a vivid red, "O-okay, good. I'm working with my dad in the Underworld and stuff... I'm already seventeen now anyways and he wants me to help him out..."

"Welp, I guess I'll be seeing you around than huh?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah..." I could see he was struggling with how to say goodbye and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I know your not a PDA person and all but we can hug Neko, there's nothing weird about that"

Nico seemed to stiffen a bit and grabbed my arm pulling me behind him to the shade of the tree and I felt shadows wrap around me and the familiar chill of the darkness. I couldn't see him but I felt him, his hands slowly moved to my face and I felt his thumb brush down the side of my cheek.

"Nico wha-" his lips pressed against mine and rested there for a few moments. It felt way more real now that I wasn't totally drunk out of my mind and I have to admit, Nico's a good kisser.

We moved our lips in sequence for a bit before he pulled away, "I can't even see you"

"You don't need to, I can see you"

... "That's super creepy Nico"

I heard him laugh a bit,

"I know."

* * *

**Authorsnote: I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did :D school started recently for me and let me tell you. Teachers why you gotta be so boring? At least I'm in art though, love ya'll! What extracurricular classes do you think the following people would be in?**

** Jason, Leo, Evan, Piper, Hazel, Frank.**

** You can PM me or write it in the comments I don't care! Just answer me! I'm trying to make you guys more included in the story since some of you seem to enjoy it so much which makes me really happy! :) Thanks for all the love and to Anahissa for helping me with my horrid french!**

** -Lirara xox**


	22. Chapter 22: A Dream of Past

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-two: A Dream of Past**

* * *

**Evan**

I walked away from the Mess Hall feeling ecstatic because, one: I'm dating Nico, two: We kissed, and three: I'm going to school with Leo. Our school doesn't have uniforms because of the large amount of under privileged kids who get scholarships and can't really afford them.

Walking into the cabin to find it empty was a new experience all together, everyone had basically gone home to their families except Piper who was going to the boarding school. Her Dad had given the okay and was planning to visit and apparently he's famous here, though I've never heard of him.

My little sister is running around with Percy and Annabeth, they went to one of Percy's favorite restaurants because apparently Percy is her new favorite big brother or whatever. As if I care, she does this crap all the time just too see if she can make me mad. The twerp has achieved on utterly emotionally wounding me the first time she did it so I'm not falling for her crap again.

Honestly, I could care less that Leo would rather hangout with Frank and Jason, or that Hazel and Piper like studying more than hanging out with me. it doesn't matter that Grover and his girlfriend want alone time and that Nico had to go help his dad. I don't need people around me to be happy!

I'm...

I'm good... Sighing I layed smack down in the center of the floor hiding my face in the nook of my elbow. When I'm tired like I am now I pick up on people's emotions extremely easy, especially when I'm sleeping.

It's like as soon as I get hurt or tired, and let my guard down every defense I have comes crumbling down and I sense everyone and everything around me. And now, there was nothing to sense, no one to grip me by my mind and shake me around and batter me. So I fell into a deep sleep, and let myself retreat into my own crevices exploring the darkness of the secrets I've kept for so long...

* * *

No One's POV

_"Maman... What's wrong?" she stared with tears streaming down her face at the small child._

_ What had he done? Why was her child... This must be some mistake, a curse... That he can, that she could see, them. The monsters the things that swirled around in her mind. The french woman stared down at her child, he was small, just like his mother had been. Quiet and rather pretty for a boy, he used to wear his hair longer but cut it to feather around his face when boys picked on him for looking like a girl._

_ "You should be proud" She had told him. That he was so gifted, some people are cursed to look ugly all their lives. But he didn't care about that, he wanted to be tall, and handsome. "Not beautiful, handsome" he had told her so many times. But she just scolded him for being so ungrateful._

_ Her son she found out, could see them too. The one-eyed monsters, the ghost, the skeleton ghosts that chattered their teeth and hissed in her ears. And she knew what she had to do, he needed it to, the medicine. He was only eight, barely weighed forty-five pounds._

_ The doctors said he was unusually thin, "He needs protein, fat." The doctors began to worry even more as he began to lose more weight._

_ But it wasn't her fault she was poor, that he seemed to grow almost every day, that she spent her money on booze for her new boyfriend Ives. No it wasn't her fault, she told herself. Ives was a good dad to her baby, he took him to overnight trips, he treated her son right. HE DID. Those bruises were on accident, it only happened when Ives was angry._

_ He needed discipline anyways, Evan was a troublemaker. Or that's what Ives said, that's why they took him out of school so Ives could babysit him and home school Evan. The boy hated it, he said he wanted to go to work with his mother or go back to school. He made big accusations about her new boyfriend, but she knew it was just crazy talk. The boy saw them too, the monsters._

_ So he was just as crazy as his mother, more so even. But he didn't take the medicine, no he was to young. And she couldn't afford it, it was too much paying for her medicine herself._

_Ives was a good dad. He was. He was._

_ It was many years later. Evan was eleven._

_ And her son was a liar, a bad kid. Her daughter was an angel, adorable. What she'd always dreamed of, she was the child she had wanted in the first place. When her brother gave her the money and the offer, she took it._

_ Rene and Ramon said they'd take care of her son, that they would make sure he was tooken care of and she'd no longer have to worry about him ever again. It was awhile after that the found out that Rene had been murdered. And she than found out her boy, had done it. She told the police the night he came to her covered in blood and crying, he sat at the doorstep bawling nonsense about Rachelle hurting him and that he "just couldn't take it anymore". _

_ She knew it, she knew her son had schizophrenia. The signs were all there and that proved it, he had inherited her crazy. She remembered his father clearly, Guilbert was a terrible man, all he ever did was complain about how she treated Evan and what a mess her life was. No if he'd loved her he'd have been a man and took all her problems away. Before Guilbert there was another man, but she could barely remember him now, he was a distant memory. Something of ancient times she thought she'd dreamed up. _

_ At one point she remembered him telling her she wasn't crazy, that he saw them too. But she knew now that they both must have been crazy if she'd really believed him and he thought he was right. No _

_ No Evan was more crazy than the both of them. He was a murderer, she called the police, she called Ramon. She expected him to be as angry as she but he was calm and cool about he told her he'd take care of it. So out of mid out of sight went Evan. She occupied herself with her perfect family: Her, Ives, and Evalene. They were perfect without Evan, and always would be she decided._

_ And than one day she woke up to find her child missing, and Ramon confirmed that Evan had run off also. She knew it, he was crazy, her son was a murderer and a sociopath._

_ Ives was right, he always was. Always. Forever. She loved Ives._

_ Evan you're crazy..._

_...Dude..._

_ ...Wake up!..._

_EVAN!_

* * *

"Hey... We need to pack and get ready for school Evan", Piper said tapping his shoulder with her foot. She'd been out all night and came back to find Evan sprawled out on the floor like he was having a seizure.

"Evan yo!" Leo shouted from beside her.

The blond turned over on the floor and looked up at the two sighing he looked terrible too. Dark circles under his eyes and paler ski than usual he brought himself to his feet and yawned his head leaning forward as he stared at his shoes. What'd happened to him?

"We need to get packed we're leaving in a few hours"

"Oh", is how he responded to Leo.

"You okay man?"

Evan looked up and stared at Piper his eyes doing a weird flicker of blue to red, his lips slowly curled up into a smile and he reached his arms to the ceiling sighing heavily as he stretched trying to break from whatever depression he'd felt before.

"Yep! Great! Lets pack."

"You sure?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I was feeling a bit down before but I'm okay guys, really"

**_'Such a small thing can make you depressed? How... Pathetic.'_**

Evan heard that familiar old voice utter smoothly, and he shivered.

* * *

**Authorsnote: I hope you liked this chapter! Favorite, follow, and review please! I wanna hear what you think! Love ya'll**

** - Lirara xox**


	23. Chapter 23: Terrible First day

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Terrible First day**

* * *

**Evan**

The school was nice enough, from what I saw when we drove up. I'd had my head on Annabeth's shoulder the entire time though, I'd been tired all day for some reason and couldn't eat. Even thinking about food made me feel sick, my head spun and I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything was going to go horribley wrong. Annabeth just laughed when I told her and said I was having some major anxiety panics and to just calm down.

So I slept, and it seemed to help by putting me in an extremely groggy state of mind. I couldn't focus on what Percy was saying as he led us through the halls showing us where classes were located and that jazz. Evalene was attending across the street on the elementary/middleschool campus. She had been extremely excited when we dropped her off, I had my doubts though. Not that I'd admit but anyone did anything to **MY** baby sister...

I felt like my whole body was hovering over the ground as I walked down the long halls, the first thing Percy showed us was the pool. Of course. He even tried to jump in for, "Just a quickie" but Annabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there grouching about his neccessity to show off all the time. Leo had a laugh at that, I think everyone did, but me.

We were shown everything from the art class at the fourth floor (walking up those stairs is going to KILL me) too the cafeteria on the first. There were a few other groups of kids walking aroung probably freshman orientation or whatever. A few times I thought I'd spotted someone I recognize but I couldn't put a name to his face, I saw him in small glimpses and it was a weird thought to think that I might know who he was. I think he was a teacher not totally sure.

When we were showed to our rooms they were basically a large floor with two rooms you share with another person, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and livingroom; that we'd be forced to share with three other people. I got Jason, Leo, and Frank, Piper got Hazel, some other blonde girl, and than I guess Amber from the Aphrodite cabin was attending this school because she showed up. I had just thrown my stuff on my bed when Frank showed up.

"Hey Evan, I'm gonna be sharing a bed with you because Jason wants to keep Leo in check" I nodded once and through my stuff in some drawers. A couple pairs of pants, shirts, and some hoodies and jackets. My socks and boxers were in the top drawer. Frank took that as a cue that I didn't want the closet and started hanging up his stuff, we were organizing our stuff in silence when the sound of Jason yelling at Leo broke the quiet barrier between us.

"This is going to be a long year", Frank said sighing and I nodded in agreement. After finishing with that we both sat on our beds, Frank had headphones over his ears and was on his laptop while I busied myself flipping through a french magazine I'd picked up in France.

The son of Ares pulled off his headphones and stared at me for a moment before coughing awkwardly in his hand for a bit. "You read french?"

"Speak it too" I said a bit harsher than I meant and he glanced to the side out our window.

"What a coincidence, I'm taking french", he said.

"Me too"

He raised an eyebrow, "But you already know french- oh... Easy A right?"

I nodded.

"Man, I should've done that and signed up for Chinese" The large boy said grinning.

"What else do you have?" I asked digging in my pocket for the schedule Percy had handed me earlier, as Frank did the same.

"My French is third hour", he said.

"Same." I tossed the schedule to him and he scanned over it comparing the two.

"Cool, we have French and gym together, lunch period too"

"I suck at gym man, I can run and play soccer but everything else is like asking a girl with no arms to do pull-ups" I groaned in the thought of gym.

Frank laughed, "That's how I am with Math, totally lost."

I nodded, "Not to mention how socially, weird and awkward I get around large groups of people. Everyone's so touchy and crap, I can't hardly get a hold of my stupid empathy powers it sucks"

"I feel ya, you have no idea how many door knobs I've broken because of my stupid strength gift from my dad", Frank said sighing.

"Well if we come to any door knobs I'll twist them for you" I said with a small smile.

"And if anyone tries to touch you I can twist their arm outta place", Frank said smiling back.

* * *

** Next day...**

When I saw Frank in the hallways he was surrounded by a bunch of chicks, and I knew right away that the poor guy was uncomfortable. I've seen that look on my face way too many times today, I'm sort of use to being stared at by now though, girls are weird that way.

I walked over pulling on a wide smile and grabbed his arm looking up at him, "We're gonna be late man, lets go!"

The girls kinda pouted a bit but I saw some of the ones that had been following me earlier today go into this weird day-dreaming state. "Do you really have to go?"

"Afraid so, I don't want this guy to get a tardy on his first day. Percy will get pissed at us" They all immediately recognized the name and their eyes widened admiringly, geez is everyone I know at this school loved by girls?

Frank and I made our way to French class and we sat down in a far back corner next to Amber, she had her perfect makeup on with flawless mid-back length ombre curls gathering around her shoulders. She smiled her heavy lip gloss sparkled and dark skin was pimple free and looked extremely soft. When you look at Amber you see the very image of a high-waisted, short-shorts and crop top girl, she is as I like to say the ultimate stereotype. But I like that about Amber, she's the constant in my life something that seems will never change.

I sat down next to her and Frank sat on my left so I was in between the both of them. She smiled and opened her mouth spouting all the "tragedies" she'd experienced since she had left camp. Apparently her step-sister got together with her ex-boyfriend and she was currently pathetically single and hating it. Her Dad was a total jerk because he wouldn't let her get her belly button pierced, and she wanted to just start summer over and go back to camp.

Being me I inserted my, "What a bitch, you won't be single forever you're really pretty, and just get it pierced when he goes on a business trip"

Amber was someone who talked a lot so I could get away with short to the point answers.

Frank sat there listening while we waited for the teacher to show up. The door swung open and we all looked up to see our teacher.

Light red/brown hair, gray eyes, deep tan, Guilbert.

My step-dad Guilbert who had raised me until mom replaced him with Ives. The one who took me to the carousel, bought me chocolates, and brought home text books on World History for me to read. Mom cheated on him, he cheated on her and left... I never knew where he went and now he's standing at the front of the class, I felt a flood of happy memories over-take me as I remembered calling him Papa as he'd spin me around in his arms until we were both dizzy.

I miss being a little kid, I miss Mom kissing my cuts and scrapes, I miss life before everything got messed up.

Before I became a murderer in everyone's eyes...

* * *

**Later...**

I waited for everyone to leave before I approached Guilbert. I walked up slowly as he organized some papers on his desk and messed with his smart board,

"Do you know who I am?"

He turned around and looked at me glancing me over once, "I'm sorry?"

...

"Do you remember me? Evan?"

Guilbert seemed to tense but shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, I don't... Know you, do I?"

I felt something like a painful stab enter my chest and I shook my head grinning, "C'mon man I though you said you were going to try and remember our names you called my name like... ten minutes ago!"

He laughed and patted my shoulder and for some reason, I felt cold. Desolate. "I'm sorry Evan, I'll remember it next time okay?"

"Yeah, cool" I turned away and shut my eyelids tight trying not to let the tears be seen.

Am I really that forgettable?

* * *

**Authorsnote: Please Rate and review! See ya next chapter! Love ya!~**

** - Lirara xox**


	24. Chapter 24: He Tells Percy

_**The Cupid Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: He Tells Percy...**

* * *

_A day later..._

**Nico**

I watched Evan and Frank from afar, I'd just arrived here a few moments ago in time to see the show. Before I'd arrived here I had happened apon seeing Hazel who didn't seem to happy to see me. Something about: "You're a stranger on school property you are so dead Nico"

You'd think she'd be happy to see the amazing me.

Hint the sarcasm please.

I was sitting on the middle row of the bleachers the sunlight killing me, Apollo c'mon couldn't you make it rain today or something?

Frank and Evan were laughing and pushing eachother back and forth while everyone else around them seemed to be running the track. After awhile of that though Frank pushed Evan a bit to hard and the blonde went flying backwards. I might've freaked out a bit and jumped to my feet but as soon as Evan hit the ground he was rolling around laughing.

I caught the eyes of a couple girls gawking over the two and felt a bit of annoyance pinch at my insides.

The sheer brute of Frank leaned over to help Evan up but instead got kicked in the shin which caused him to fall to one knee while Evan just continued to laugh at the pain he'd just inflicted on the son of Ares.

About that time was when a large man, probably their gym teacher started shouting at them and said something like,

"That's a penalty go run unitl you're told to stop!"

After that the two got to their feet and went back to running laps, and I would be lying if I said I didn't take that chance to glance at Evan's butt a couple times.

Quite a bit later the couch blew his whistle to tell everyone class was ending, everyone else was playing some flag football and the two troublemakers: still running. Though they had stopped due to outbursts of laughter and them starting to shove and hit each other a couple times.

The two headed through some double doors, probably heading to the locker rooms, something I've heard stories about from Percy and something I do not plan to ever walk inside as long as I live. I shadow traveled to the where the boys stayed and decided to sit outside of it on a near bench in the shade of a tree and wait for him to show up.

I heard bells ring inside the school reaffirming what I already knew, Evan was getting out of school and I could ask him what I wanted to now. The entire time I'd been in the Underworld was spent leading astray ghost from the overworld where they belonged. Or fighting them to get them too do so, it had been a lot of work but I liked to think dad needed me to do it.

He'd even let me move out of the guest wing to my own side of the palace in a private wing, I guess his way of saying I could stay as long as I wanted. The darkness of the place was eye opening though, I hadn't laughed in days now that I actually think about it. Or really talked to anyone but my dad which were short conversations that sounded like:

Me: "Hey"

Him: "Hello Nico".

Him: "How long shall you be gone?"

Me: "I don't know maybe a day or so..."

Dad: "Very well than"

At least we were talking I guess, he'd even invited me to dinner a few times. Which was basically him eating and me not eating anything because of the whole 'having to be stuck there forever clause'.

I didn't mind though, I usually took the time to fall asleep at the table, but I'd always wake up in my bed, probably a servant's doing.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned calmly to look into the eyes of Percy. I felt myself stiffen and I stared at his hand that was still holding onto my shoulder, he quickly removed it when he saw my bland stare and smiled,

"Nico! Whatcha doin here? You never visited us before-"

"I'm here to see Evan", was all I decided to say. You were my first crush, sure I've kissed a boy since then, I've done some stuff with other guys. But I'm over him now, I can handle this. He's just my daft headed cousin...

"Oh, okay. I can take you up to his place if you want? I have a key."

I shrugged and stood up to my feet following behind him as he began to brag about all of his swim students. I tried to listen but my mind drifted from him to Evan again, the kiss. The way he looked in the dark, the way his red eyes mirthed with emotion when I kissed him...

"Uhm, Nico we're here. You okay man?", Percy waved his hand in front of my face and I stopped my daydreaming looking up at him.

"Yeah, good"

He stared at me for a moment but sighed turning around to unlock the door, I needed to say something. Too fill in the gaps... And I think, its time to tell the truth, if I'm going to make it official with Evan, if this is going to work...

"Percy, did you know I'm gay?"

_'CLINK'_

The keys dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Frank**

I walked through my door to find Jason, Percy, and Nico all shouting at each other, I stared to my left at Evan and he shrugged cluelessly.

"You kept it a secret from me for how long?!", Percy.

"Chill Jackson! It was none of your business!", Jason.

"Gods I hate having cousins!", Nico.

"Evan, if we turn around now we can go get froyo!~"

Evan nodded and just as we turned I heard Percy's voice say. "Where are you two going?"

Evan was the first to speak quick and good with words, "Oh you know... Mexico! Lets get the hell outta here! GO GO GO!"

I'll take what I said about being good with words back, he's terrible with them.

Percy shook his head, "You two are in so much trouble I heard about what you did in-"

"Look if this is about what we did at lunch, the teacher was laughing on the inside okay?" Evan said staring at his feet with a small smile.

Percy stared at Evan for a few moments speechless.

"No... In gym, wait a sec lunch-?!"

Leo walked in a wide grin on his face and glanced between all of us, "PEACE OUT!"

"Wait a second! You're teacher told me about you skipping English where the hell were you?" Jason said with a glare.

"Oh you know... Mexico!" Leo grabbed Evan by the arm and the two flashed us all a grin and ran out the door leaving me alone... I hate those two.

"So, what's that about lunch Frank?" Percy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I hate them so, so much. At least Nico isn't abandoning me.

"Well, I'm not needed anymore so..." Nico disappeared.

I hate everyone.

* * *

**Nico**

When I found the two friends they were hanging from the branch of a tree by their legs and swinging back and forth.

"What're you two doing?" I said walking over and staring at the two.

"Hanging from a tree" Leo said as if it should be obvious.

"Leo, I need to talk to Evan for a second okay can you go do something...?"

"Sure man, I'll find a car in the parking lot to mess with" Whoever owns the car... I feel bad for already.

Evan continued to hang upside down and smiled at me our faces a few inches apart. I felt nervous not sure what to do or so, I'd had something to say but now its all flown out the door. The blonde looked at me and tapped his cheek expectantly and I stared at him blankly unable to move,

"I know you're nervous but you can at least kiss me on the cheek right?" He said it with a sort of hopeful look on his face and I complied leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek.

His whole face seemed to light up, "Catch!" he let himself suddenly fall and I luckily caught him just as he did too.

"So how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in forever!" Evan said hugging me tightly. I felt myself melt a bit at just how adorable he was being.

"Just busy work I have a feeling my dad just wants me to hang around more often and stay out of trouble" Nico said sighing.

"Aw that's so cute"

"It is not, its absolutely boring" I said rolling my eyes and he just smirked.

"You know you like it"

I shrugged and looked away, "Maybe a little"

"Yeah that's what I thought, everyone likes feeling needed" Evan said staring at the pile of shredded grass he'd just murdered.

Just say it Nico.

"What were you three in there arguing about this time?" Evan said looking at me curiously and I sighed. When weren't those two arguing, I was more standing by sticking up for Jason.

"Well I came out to Jason on a quest one day maybe two, three years ago? Anyways Percy was super pissed that Jason never told him blah, blah, blah. I think he was just extremely flustered is all, it takes him awhile to process things with that small fish like brain of his"

"Thank you for that kind yet oh so rude comment Nico" I calmly turned around while Evan literally jumped shrieking a bit.

"Why do you guys do that to me? Geez" he asked clutching his chest.

Percy stood behind us his arms crossed over his chest, "Evan, Frank told me everything. Who puts ghost peppers on a sandwich? i thought you were a higher class of criminal than that?"

Evan shrugged, "I gave into peer pressure from a certain boy who's name starts with L"

Percy sighed a bit, "Of course, its always him... Nico, stand up"

I glanced at him and then slowly got to my feet staring into the sudden calmness in his eyes, "Wh-what?"

He lifted his hand up and messed with my curls grinning, "At least I can trust you not to get in trouble"

Percy's not mad at me?

"Think whatever makes you happy cousin", I said shrugging and he just face palmed.

"Gods, I can never get a break this must be Nemesis paying me back for all the stupid crap I did as a kid"

I laughed, "You're starting to act like an old man Percy"

"Yeah, you kinda are" Evan said grinning up at him.

"Well see ya kids, I gotta a son of Hephaestus to destroy. Iris message me later bro", he said quickly staring at me and I nodded.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked and Evan smiled.

"I'm starving lets go get some food!"

Sounded good to me, I could at least sit down and tell him what I wanted to without chickening out if I got some food (hopefully).

* * *

**Authorsnote: This was a bit longer the last chapters, hope you don't mind you guys! Thanks to: **

**DaughterofNeptune313**

**Funlove109**

**and the equally wonderful Anahissa!**

** Thanks for reviewing my the last chapter! And thanks of course to everyone else who read it! I'm so glad people enjoy the story!**

** -Lirara xox**


	25. Chapter 25: Poor Frank

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Poor Frank...**

* * *

**Evan**

I walked with Nico trying to be as relaxed as I could manage, he was being extremely quiet which I was some what worried about. That means he's thinking about something, maybe Percy? Percy had said he wanted to Iris message Nico, I wonder why.

Did he suddenly decide he liked Nico once he'd confessed being gay?

... What if Nico gets together with him and decides he doesn't like me like he used to.

Than he'd move on and for get me just, like my Guilbert did. How could he have forgotten anyways? All the times he'd taken me with him to the community theater where he volunteered and I'd sit and watch him paint the backgrounds like the pro he was. The whole reason I'm good at painting and that I can play piano.

I felt myself begin to chew on my lip and suddenly Nico's hand reached out and grabbed mine. I stared at our hands interlinked and sort of swaying as we walked and wondered what had gotten into Nico. Suddenly he was telling Percy about himself, kissed me the other day, and now he was holding my hand in public?

Oh gods was he planning to tell me he didn't like me and that's why he's acting so nice?

... I have the worst luck.

Nico stopped in front of a the frozen yogurt place on campus and we walked inside, I let go of his hand and went to fill my cup up with strawberry, orange dreamscicle, and chocolate cheesecake than put pieces of oreos and gummy worms on it. Nico got normal chocolate and a whole bunch of white chocolate drops on it.

When we got to the counter I pulled out my ten dollar bill in my back pocket but Nico just shook his head and pulled out a silver card with the name: Hades on it.

He's going to seriously make his dad angry with him one of these days.

We sat down on a green couch and Nico was still quiet, really he's starting to freak me out. I ate my froyo quietly staring at his silver skull ring and trying not to blush as he just sat there and stared at me.

"Evan, do you want to be my boyfriend?", hold up wait what?

He wants to go out with me? Be like legibility together? Did not see that coming...

"Evan?" he said a bit quieter and I nodded.

"uh y-yeah, of course I do"

Nico seemed to immediately relax as he leaned forward and sighed, "Good"

I smiled a bit at him and he smiled back, "I'll leave telling anyone up to your judgement"

"W-wait, you don't mind people knowing?"

Nico shrugged, "I figured that since I told Percy I might as well let other people know. I'm not going to go around screaming it or anything Ev but... I want to be your boyfriend and I want other people to know I am"

I felt myself squeal on the inside.

Was this even real? This is just... Wow. I never thought he'd ask me out or be okay with letting other people know...

* * *

**No One's POV**

Nico had no idea how it happened or why exactly, but he wasn't complaining. If he wanted his tongue to be anywhere, it was inside Evan's mouth.

The two had walked back to the Boarding Building and walked into the apartment at first planning just to sit and talk for while. Jason had left a note explaining that he was out with Piper, Frank had probably walked off to find Hazel, Percy was out there looking for Leo...

Evan had been laying across his lap while doing his homework while Nico stared down at him tracing his fingers through the blonde's hair. Before he knew it, he wasn't exactly sure how, they'd started making out.

Evan had his arms hanging off the son of Hades' shoulders and legs around his torso as Nico gripped onto his waist pulling him as closely as he could manage the two's chests pressed together and kisssing passionately. Nico's hands were slowly edging their way up Evan's shirt, tracing down his spine, and lips intwined with his mouth.

"Hey guys wha-..." Frank stared at the scene he'd opened the door on and sighed. The two turned to look at him Evan blushing and Nico with one eyebrow raised, Frank pouted, "Gosh. Next time lock the door, first I see Annabeth and Percy now you guys..." Frank said backing up and closing the door.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hope you liked! Review, favorite, follow and see ya next chapter!**

** - Lirara xox**


	26. Chapter 26: Odd ones out

_**The Curse of**_** Cupid**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Odd ones out.**

* * *

**A few days later...**

**Evan**

I'd finished my essay for English and the teacher had sent me off to lunch early, at first I was considering foing to the cafeteria and meeting up with Hazel and Piper who had my same lunch hour today but I had a feeling that something was wrong. Someone I knew who was close to me was in trouble, at first I thought maybe Nico was fighting some dangerous ghost or something but htat didn't feel right...

I knew it, as soon as I reached the outside of my building I saw her. Evalene was sitting on the grass hugging her knees and staring straight ahead. As if she was waiting for someone. I walked over to my little sister and on further detail I noted that her hair was way shorter than when I'd last seen her. Instead of going down her back it was short and badly cut as if she'd cut her chestnut colored hair herself and I sighed a bit.

"Val~ what'd you do to your hair hun?" She turned to look at me and stood up brushing grass from her light purple laicey shorts. Evalene stared up at me for a moment and I saw where she'd been rubbing her eyes and I opened my arms ready for her as she ran forward wrapping her arms around my waist.

"M-my teacher cal-called me dis-disgusting!"

I reached my arms under her arms and lifted her up carrying her inside the dormitory, I got on the elevator got to where my dorm was, unlocked the door, and took her to my room sitting her on my bed and sat next to her smiling.

"Lets take a deep breath okay?"

She nodded and we sat in silence, finally she opened her mouth.

"I-I... Evy?"

"Hm?" She hasn't called me that since she was really little.

"Is it okay for me to think girls are pretty?"

... Oh ... Ok ... Now I get it.

"Of course it is, I think boys are pretty"

Her eyes shot open and she climbed into my lap staring at me gripping the front of my shirt, "No way"

"Yes way"

"I think girls are pretty" She said staring at me in the eyes.

I shrugged, if I overreacted she'd start crying, "Okay."

"Okay"

I ran my hands through her uneven hair, "You did a good job, its just a bit uneven in the back"

"Stewart Lane said it was ugly"

I know his older brother Micheal Lane, he's a jerk.

"He's one to talk, he probably has a huge head just like his brother huh?"

She giggled a bit and nodded. "Like a penut shaped head or something"

I reached to my nightstand and grabbed the razor sissors I used for my own hair, "Lets go to the livingroom theres more light"

We walked into the living room and I grabbed a stool from the bar in the kitchen and had her sitdown on it wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"Alright kiddo what's you try to do on this part of your head?" I pointed to the extremely side shorter than the other.

"I dun know it was an accident", she shrugged.

"Lets see here, how about I layer it and make your bangs less choppy hm?"

She nodded and I began to cut at it.

"After this can we go somewhere?"

I thought about it for a moment: I have gym, World History, Algebra II... I really can't miss that class...

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Evalene shook with excitement in her seat, "Movies and starbucks" she's addicted to starbucks.

"Uhm... Okay I guess whatever."

The ten year old squealed and I hit her in the head with my comb, "Watch it, I almost slit your throat"

She immediately stopped moving and jittered slightly containing her bubbling excitment.

Once I finished snipping at her hair I combed through it and shook it through my fingers ridding her of the access chopped of hairs.

"Go take a shower and wash it, I don't want you getting ichy or something." She nodded and headed to the bathroom Frank and I shared.

While sweeping the hair from the floors I felt myself eerily calm. Evalene needed this, she needed some time with me and away from her classmates. Why would a teacher do that to a little kid? Why did Ramon do the exact same thing to me?

Sighing I felt myself begin to wonder if this was really the best place for my sister and I. Or if we were ever meant to belong anywhere at all...

* * *

**Authorsnote: Its short and crappy but I don't have a lot of time sorry! I'll be on vaycay for a few days so I'll update maybe Monday or Sunday if I'm lucky! Please fav, follow, and review!**

** - Lirara xox**


	27. Chapter 27: Cute Butt

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Cute Butt**

* * *

** Frank**

"Oh... So, he's gay?" I said reaffirming what had already been said.

"Yeah" Jason said nodding and I felt somewhat confused. I'd never thought that Nico might be gay, or even like anyone at all...

Percy still had that wide eyed look on his face as if he was thinking over his entire life with Nico and why he hadn't noticed, why he'd been so stupid.

Hazel was just pouting sulking about how she didn't understand why Nico had told him and not her. I tried to squeeze her hand reassuringly but she was still in the dumps about it all. Piper just grinned and said, "I KNEW IT!" And than mumbled about a perfect couple some sort of nonsense...

Leo, Annabeth, they were all totally calm and I noticed it too.

"Guys? Are you two not surprised or something-?"

Annabeth laughed nervously and grinned sheepishly, "He told us while we were on the quest... There are certain parts of the quest we left under wraps"

"Yeah, there was telling eachother some big secrets to survive on that trip guys. Sorry." Leo said shrugging his familiar twisted grin still on his face.

Percy stood up, "Well, thanks for nothing than I guess. I mean... Did everyone know what was going on but me?!"

Hazel kicked at the concrete driveway, "I had some breif confrontations with him but he always denied it..."

Percy lifted his hands to the air raking his fingers through his hair,

"So what your saying is, almost everyone knew but me! The person who's know him the longest? Saved his life multiple times... What the honest fuck!" Percy grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets stomping away from us. The kids around us waiting for their rides stared at our group but we payed them no mind.

"Damn, I've never heard Jackson cuss like that before" Jason said quietly.

"He'll get over it" Annabeth said turning away to chase after him. This whole meeting thing felt weird, Evan hadn't said a word. Totally silent and staring at his converses biting on his lips. And then all of a sudden he walked away laying his head on a near by girl's shoulder; Amber I think, and she grinned at him ruffling his hair and the two walked away towards the football stadium.

* * *

**Later that day...**

**Nico**

When I walked around the corner of the building Jason was sitting on the steps of the dormitory with Percy. It was almost dark and the two seemed to be really hesitant and hush about whatever they were saying, I approached the steps and was somewhat ammused to find they still hadn't noticed me.

"Ahem~?"

The two jumped and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Nico hey" Jason stood up and gripped my shoulder and Percy patted me on the back once, weird. My cousins are being way too affectionate.

It had been strange when I Iris Messaged Percy a few days ago, he'd been so straight forward and serious I barely recognized him. He asked why I'd never told him, so I said it, that I used to have a crush on him and he seemed okay with. Way smoother than I thought he'd be, than he wanted to know if my dad knew.

Of course not. And if he did, Hades had never said anything about it.

The only person I told was Bianca and Jason.

Percy was still pissed about me telling Jason first but I knew he'd get over it evantually, so we were okay now. Or I hoped we were anyways.

When I reached the top of the steps a voice said from behind me,

"Nico, are you dating someone?" It was Jason.

"Yeah" I replied and felt nervousness flood my system.

"Who?" Percy said next and I smiled a bit when I thought about it.

"Evan"

I entered the building.

* * *

When I entered the flat it was unlocked and the sound of people yelling. I slowly opened the door to see Evan with no shirt on in some green shorts running away from Frank and Leo who both had pillows in their hands.**  
**

"You're so dead Evan! Gimme the skittles!" Leo swung the pillow and Evan ducked going forward and jumping on the kitchen bar in one swift hop.

"Nooooooooo!" He hugged a bag of skittles to his chest.

Frank moved forward and grabbed Evan by the ankles trying to pull him from the marble top bar.

"Gah! Stoooop I'm gonna fall!" Evan said crouching down and hitting Frank's hands with balled fists.

I was eyeing that situation when a totally new one started, some dark skinned really pretty girl walked out of Evan and Frank's room wearing Evan's purple shirt with the silver feather designs on it. I felt a twinge of suspicion and anger sort of hit me, she was definately beautiful model perfect face and had great curves.

"Thanks for the shirt Ev~ Love ya sweetie!" she said with a wide smile and waved to him as she walked out of the door.

Evan looked up from where he was being hasseled and ginned, "No problem Amber!"

I stared at her as she walked past me and she nodded once to me winking, "He's cute huh?"

...

Evan was on the edge of the stove now, he was like some sort of monkey.

"Evan?" I said trying to catch his attention. I really wanted to see him, it felt like I hadn't seen him in forever instead of a few days.

The blonde looked over at me and his eyes locked with mine, he smiled widely and his eyes seemed to almost glitter as he tossed the bag of skittles to the ground and the other two went for it. He scuttle over quickly and wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tightly and I grinned, there was no way he was doing anything with that girl. I hugged him back and he relaxed forward pressing his head into my chest.

"Miss me?"

Evan nodded and I couldn't help but grin, he was absolutely adorable.

* * *

**Evan**

When we walked side by side our hands intertwined I felt higher than the Olympus, okay not like high off drugs or something but... Just amazing. And yet, even though I felt that way I'd never felt so far from someone either.

"Nico, you said... A long time ago when we were in Paris that you had a sister" he glanced over at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"Bianca. She died while on a quest" He said sort of short and choppily.

"Oh, what happened?"

I felt like I shouldn't have asked and pryed so hard into it but he answered me anyways with a pained expression.

"A junkyard of Hephasteus' one of his machines smashed her... For awhile I was really angry with Percy I was really little so I asked him to protect her... I feel like crap for doing it now because quests are meant to be unpredictable but... I hated him for awhile after that. Tried to killl him."

I felt myself sink back into old memories, the pistol in my hand as I shot- ...

"-Evan are you listening?" I jumped a bit and turned to him.

"Huh?"

He glanced me over as if he was just now noticing me and leaned forward pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I blushed at Nico and felt warmth spread throughout myself from the gesture, "What was that for?"

Nico's lips twitched a bit in amusment, "Just wanted to is all"

"Oh okay-" I began but was interrupted by someone shouting my name. I turned to see Jack Maddison or or Masddison as I called him, he walked away from his group of friends jogging over to me with his usual coy grin. He had ginger hair and lightly tanned skin, he was known for mooning the principal, kissing girls behind the bleachers, and hugs. He was more of a big playful toddler if you ask me, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up shaking me a bit.

"Hey! Stop it I told you I get motion sick easilly!" I shouted in protest laughing a bit and he let go dropping me back to the cement ground.

"Sorry Belle, anywho I was wondering what happened third hour bro? Half of the people didn't show up."

He was talking about skipping, we were going to ride to the Trampoline land place and play around with a group of other guys.

"Ah, well apparently someone told the dean and I got busted."

He frowned, "Can't trust anyone these days huh? Next time we'll go with a smaller group I guess than" a smile appeared back on his face and he nodded politely to Nico.

"He's a sweetheart isn't he? I thought he was a a hot chick the first day than I noticed he didn't have boobs, but he does have the ass. See ya Belle" he walked away back to his group of friends and I turned back to Nico. He had this weird expression on his face and was staring down at me, I felt a bit miffed as he grabbed my hand and dragging me into a shadow.

The next thing I knew I was standing next to my bed in my room, he walked over to the door closing it and turned to me.

"Don't do that." The expression on his face was a bit... Estatic and I didn't understand. Do what?

"D-do what I-I don't understa-"

Nico took a few steps closer and stared down at me, "That! Don't blush like that for other people and let them touch you so much!" It was kind of scary really. The way his dark eyes seemed so... angry.

"I'm sorry" I said above a whisper and his eyes widened a bit, relaxing, pushing some hair away from my face and pulling me to him.

"Sorry Ev, I scared you didn't I?"

"A little" I leaned against him and he nodded.

"Sorry, just, I guess I get... Territorial, not to say your my territory! I just mean, uh well-" he began to stutter and I couldn't help but grin against his chest.

"I get it"

Nico sighed a bit and pulled back pulling me to my bed and satdown putting me in his lap, he pressed his cheek to mine laying his chin against my shoulder.

"He thought you were a girl..."

I heard a slight amused tone in his voice and I pouted turning around and hitting him in the chest,

"It's not funny!"

Nico grinned more instead, "Yeah it is"

"Nu-uh! How am I supposed to be manly or even a guy if people think I'm a girl! I'm telling you the gods hate me!"

"Aw I like your girl features especially you're butt~"

...

"Nico di Angelo! That isn't funny!" I shouted as he laughed.

* * *

** Authorsnote: Some nice fluffy-ish stuff. Hope you liked because lets remember that this is mythology themed, and monsters do exist~ ;)**

** - Lirara xox**


	28. Chapter 28 : Envy

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Envy**

* * *

**Evan**

I walked down the street rain hitting my body in gallons, the sun was gone. So was Nico, it kinda reflected on my mood. I was on my way home from Amber's place she and I were doing a project together in World History. Her parents were both extremely cool, they knew about the gods and monsters her step-mom was a mythology teacher and knew about them being real... It was nice, a change of pace to the usual secret keeping and hushed murmurs I had to use.

The rain was cold and I regretted wearing a short sleeve shirt, my shoes were sopping wet with water and I could feel the coolness of the air in my toes.

It was sort of nice though, easy to think when there's no one around to talk to...

Everything that'd happened to me since the day I'd been saved by my friends was totally by chance. If it weren't for them I'd still be sleeping on a cold cement ground and have wounds with seeping blood all over my body. Evalene would probably have starved to death, they wouldn't give her anything to eat... I remember it so clearly it hurt. Just like the feel of their claws digging into the flesh of my arms and legs.

Or the days when Ives use to come home and feel me up after one too many drinks... The mpments mom would walk in and, she'd see it. I'd look at her... She'd look at me, and than I'd cry. Tell her to make him go away... And she'd just, just get angry at me.

"Its your fault for tempting him"

"You're a bad boy aren't you?~"

"Stop encouraging him Evan!"

"Bad boys need punished~"

"Ives is a good man!"

"Let Daddy take a look at you~"

"He's a good father!"

"That's a good boy, such a beautiful boy"

I felt my hands shake uncontrollably at the words I'd heard told to me since I was little. I don't know what's been going on with me lately, I can hardly stand to eat and my friends say that when I walk around I always look like I'm lost...

Maybe I am, but I've never been like this, showing any other emotion but being forcibly happy is new to me. I took another step and heard a loud sound, looking up I saw the bright headlights of a car and someone honk.

I turned my head slowly staring at the bright lights with wide eyes. Like a deer about to hit wind shield.

Suddenly something grabbed my arm and I was pulled out of the street with strong hold, I looked up and saw the face of someone I'd only seen a number of times I can count on my fingers.

"E-Eros" I said pushing myself away from him and looking for any sign of him trying to kill me again. I avoided the hateful look in his red eyes and the harsh glare of his perfect pale skin.

He didn't say anything for a moment but moved pulling something from his white pants pocket, I took a few steps back and he rolled his eyes.

"Come here"

I stared back at him mutely and sighed walking closer to me.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't reply, he grabbed my hand and opened it than showing me a necklace he had in his hands. It was a gold lock with delicate designs on it and in his other hand he held a key to it.

"Its for you, a weapon. It turns into a katana"

"A katana?"

Eros sighed, "You know a Japanese samurai swor-"

"I know that. I'm not a complete dumb ass... Just why?"

The raven haired male stared down at me and his lips twitched into a small smile, "Evan, I've got big plans for you"

"What happened to killing me awhile back?" I said crossing my arms in suspicion.

He merely smiled full on a smirk that stretched across thin lips and reached his dark red eyes, "Evan, there are things that I was afraid of then. A son of mine... You're old magic, the demigods you hang around are mere mortals compared to you... You have potential, and I have many enemies... I f people were to know this ancient magic existed, you'd be killed on sight. I don't want that to happen"

I rolled my eyes, "Potential? Mere mortals compared to me. You're full of shit"

He frowned, "No, in fact you can sense falsehood can you not? Tell me if I'm lying"

I stared into his eyes and felt an emptiness in my heart. He isn't...

"Exactly, Evan... You have so many powers you just haven't discovered of... You think raising the dead, controlling fire or water is amazing? Persuading people with your speech? That's nothing compared to what you have..." Eros' wings widespread out in full length.

"You have these somewhere down in you, you just need to unlock it. You can cause heart attacks for people... But you already knew that didn't you?"

I glanced away from him, "Third grade... I got mad at my teacher and told her to die... She did."

Eros lifted the lock necklace by the small chain, putting the key on the chain and began to speak, "If you unlock it your wings will appear, if you press your lips to the key it turns into a katana. Be careful not to chop your lips off, also... When you have your wings out other abilities can become apparent, because you're basically letting go of your human restraints which is extremely dangerous. If you overexert your body death is extremely possible."

I nodded making notes in my mind and couldn't help but stare at the wings... I'd have things like that? On my back...? I can fly?

What the hell...

"It would be better if you didn't speak of this to anyone, especially your little boyfriend"

How'd he?!

"I'm the god of Lust, I can smell his god awful death scent all over you"

I winced at the insult and took the lock&key necklace from his hands. "Thank you..."

The cold made me shiver, he glanced down at me and looked, perfect. As usual.

"I'll check in on Envy this weekend also" Envy? Who's? He was staring at the lock... Oh, the sword's name is envy. Okay.

"Goodbye Evan" He nodded once.

"Bye Eros"

He turned away, and I did the same.

When I got home, I ran to the bathroom and locked the bathroom door behind me. Trying out the whole kissing the key thing... The sword was awesome... It was a silver blade with a red case and cloth around the handle. Designs of haerts and cupids decorted on the silver hilt, but on the blade itself was small greek lettering that read.

'from envy arose love'

* * *

**Authorsnote: Kinda bad, really bad. But I was thinking seriously about it and wanted him to get a weapon. In a rush! Gotta go! Please review! And fave, follow! love ya!**

**- Lirara xox**


	29. Chapter 29: Hestia's Mark

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Hestia's Mark**

* * *

** Evan**

The blood ran down my face, hands, my entire body. It felt as if everything was in slow motion and I was watching it as everything went down, first the rain started. Blood rain, the kinda rain that soaked you to your bones and seeped into every creavice of your body.

I could feel underneath my fingernails, in my scalp, and seeping slowly into my mouth. Shards of glass pressed into my cheek, how and why it was there I didn't know... Looking around I found that I couldn't quite see through the dense fog, the harsh smell of blood made my nostrils burn and eyes water as I squinted them tightly.

My body was bound to a pole behind me, I struggled against the tight chains, and felt dread and fear course through my body like the blood in my body. Around me there were large buildings and people walking about like it was normal to see a kid chained in the middle of the road. The cars would edge around me slowly and speed off and I screamed shouting at the people for help no one stopped. I was alone.

Then the pain started, I felt the sharp pang of something in my right shoulder and I gasped shaking uncontrolabley shouting loudly at a woman who refused to even look at me as she stared at the screen of her cellphone.

This is how it is every day for you, Evan La'Belle.

No one ever listens do they?

"Who the fuck are you? Let me see your face!" I screamed and twisted my head this way and that trying to see who was speaking to me.

"Evan La'Belle son of Eros, the conbination of Darkness and Night brought together to form Lust and deceit. Tell me, are you like your father? Are you cruel and cold also?"

..."N-no. I'm not like him, I could never be like... That" I said murmuring and I spotted a figure down the suddenly now empty street. They had a black cloak on the hood covering their face and entire body below.

"Sure you're not, of course you'd say that. If you're not like your father than perhaps your mother? A terrible frightened woman who makes excuses for her cruelness, a coward?"

I sighed looking down at my feet, "No, I maybe afraid of some stuff, but I'm not a coward I'd never... I'd never...!"

"Turn your back on an abused child? Look away from the pain and let it continue... Abandon someone?"

"I'd never, do that. Never." I said anger and resentment bubbling in my chest. The cloak's hood was removed and I was greeted by the face of a woman, tall and slight her hair was short curls cropped around her face and her eyes... Were hot flames, the longer I stred into them the warmer and more intencely warm I got.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth the home"

I had no idea of what to say to that.

"Evan La'Belle, I've took certain interest in you... You realize that of every demigod who has gone on a quest you are the first to not come to Olympus and gather your reward?"

... Reward? For what? "Why would I need one?"

She smiled and the chains surrounding me stopped, the rain stopped, the pain disappeared. But the memory of it would always be with me...

"Evan La'Belle. I'm here to give it to you"

"My... Reward?" I said quietly approaching the goddess haphazardly. Hestia reached a hand out to e and I took it she brought me closer, I felt somewhat afraid, what if she stabbed me? Killed me?

"This dream will always be with you La'Belle but do not fear, I will not kill you or harm you. Merely bless you, look me in the eyes"

She grabbed my chin and pulled it to where I looked up at her, the warmth of her eyes filled me with comfort and she nodded. "You will do many great things"

And than she leaned forward pressing her lips lightly to my forhead they burned and I felt like my skin was going to melt off.

I winced and fell to my knees holding my forehead panic flooding system, "Wh-what did you do too me?"

"Do not worry, the pain will pass. I gave you a charm, there are things out to get you, and even though my stupid brothers are to busy with their own selfish children... I will not allow a good soul such as yours to be cast down to Hades... Evan, repeat after me"

"O-okay?!..."

"Lady of Fire, heath and home forever in her presence I shall find my home. Abandoned and bruised, betrayed and destroyed a hero I am, for Lady Hestia's kingdom of home"

I repeated it quickly and she smiled, "Good, I feel better already... Evan, that means you are under my protection... I must warn you, people will be... Judgemental and not understand why but you must keep your mouth shut about this dream it is frowned upon for gods to intervene in well, fate. But I won't allow fate to take you in death"

Take me in death?!

"Hold on wait a minute what do you mea-"

"Goodbye, my child."

Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up moments later sweat drenching me from head to toe... No one had woken me up for school...

A not e on my nightstand read:

'Sorry, you looked really pale, had a fever. We decided not to wake you up. See ya after school. -Jase'

I walked errr... Stumbled to the bathroom washing my face the lock&key necklace heavy against my collar bone. Looking a tmyself in the mirror I did look a lot like shit... Dark circles under my eyes, pale, and shaking. My head burned and maybe it was because of Hestia, did she give me that fever? Was it that awful kiss?

Pushing hair from my forehead I uncovered it and saw nothing... I won't be a weird generic Harry Potter atleast, awww damn... Harry Potter's cool though. Pulling of my shirt adn everything else I noticed that my shoulder burned from pain also, I though she'd ended it? I looked over my shoulder at the mirror lokking at the reflection of my back.

I had a tattoo, of a flame and the letter _H _was in the middle of it.

My head spun and I felt like total shit, my stomach was churning and I felt myself slowly stoop down to my knees holdin gmy head and coughing.

"Wh-what the hell... Why does my head hurt so-"

I went black again. No dreams.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Boom. Done with that chapter. Please rate and review! What do you think? Sorry for the slight suspence! Love ya!**

** -Lirara xox**


	30. Chapter 30: Thalia

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Thirty: Thalia**

* * *

** Thalia**

"I heard you got yourself a boyfriend Death breath, is he cute?"

Nico ignored me and continued to sharp his Stygian iron sword.

What a jerk, it was a simple question...

"Who told you?" was all he said glancing up at me.

He'd gotten taller since I last saw him and not as pale, more muscle tone. But was the same stern-faced Nico I'd always known, a lot less moody and angry though.

"Annabeth. Unlike you she checks in and talks to me every once in awhile, hell even Perce says hello and he's the idiot cousin" I said grinning.

We both sat on rocks near a large waterfall, we'd bumped into each other by accident, Nico was taking down a ghost, I was taking a walk to collect myself after a long day of travel with Lady Artemis.

Nico shrugged, "Didn't really think about it"

"Of course you didn't, you're so damn antisocial, so emo, have fun every once in awhile"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not em-... Whatever"

Strange, he usually goes on and on about that topic... "Is he sexy? Do you looooooove him?~" I wanna meet this guy, Annabeth said he was really nice and pretty damn hott. Make sme wonder why such a great demigod is with Nico in the first place? Just kidding, I wanna know what my cuz is getting himself into. What if the guy ends up being a total douche and cheating on him? My cousin does not need that ontop of everything else that's he's gone through in his life...

"I asked if he was cute? Nice ass? How old is he? A name?" I said cheesing even more before the kid just turned and glared at me.

"Evan, he goes to that one boarding school the other demigods go to. Now will you leave me alone? I have work to do."

Boo, so boring.

"Fine~" What he didn't know was I'm planning to go see his boyfriend~

* * *

When I approached the school I looked kinda outta place. Decked out in black while a bunch of other people wore cardigans and skirts, I'm not a skirt girl. Never have been, never will be. When Nico told me he was gay awhile back I kinda felt like "I knew it".

Watching the crowds walk past me outside the school a familiar face made me jump in surprise.

"Th-Thalia?" Jason's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to him.

"Hey, you know where I can find one Evan La'Belle or whatever?" I said and his face slackened frowning.

"Yeah, he's on his way out, kinda short, blonde. Really precious looking..."

I looked up at my younger brother, it kinda sucks being unable to age.

"Thanks Jason" I turned around the awkwardness of what just happened looming over me.

Walking away I searched around the parking lot with my eyes and tried my best to stay focused. I walked over to a group of bleached haired blondes and fake red heads asking them of Evan. They grils just seemed to totally role their eyes glaring at me as if in extreme annoyance. If I was older and a little taller... She'd be extremely afraid of me.

Finally I spotted someone from faraway. Light blonde, blue misted eyes but when I focused squinting hard enough they were a dark blood red. He seemed to be lost or just... In a daze, I followed him down a street for a ways before he stopped and stared down at the concrete sidewalk shoving his hands in his pockets and murmuring something. Evan, was cute, I'll give him that. Extremely beautiful just like Annabeth said.

I approached him with silence, he had no idea I was right behind him-

"Y-You've been following me!" The blonde turned around and glared at me taking several steps back. His hand went to a necklace around his neck and he gripped it tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Hey, chill. I'm a demigod to: Thalia, Second in command to Lady Artemis, daughter of Zeus. You?"

I tried to seem as polite and kind as possible. Surprisingly we were both almost the same size, he was maybe an inch taller... Weird.

"... Okay. Uhm, I'm Evan. No, who are you really?"

"I'm not joking Evan La' Belle. I'm Nico's cousin, Percy's, Jason's older sister. As if I'd lie about something like that, its more of an embarrassment than anything else" I saw his lips twitch and he grinned fully at me busting into a laugh.

"Gods that's good... I'm son of Cupid. That's it, no special titles or anything..." His voice wavered and I nodded a bit suspicious.

"You go out with Nico right?"

Evan seemed a bit stunned but nodded. "Yeah"

"Wait, so, he has... feelings? Like, good feelings?"

...

"Uh, surprisingly yeah" a smirk spreaded across his face and I snickered.

"That's a change... I wonder if he's changed... Is Percy still stupid?"

"Most definitely."

"Of course he is, always has been. Poor guy."

We both laughed. This will be one beautiful relationship~

* * *

** Authorsnote: SORRY! Eh, I meant to update, been so busy sorry again. Love you! And please fave, follow, review!**

** - Lirara xox**


	31. Chapter 31: Percy's Pain

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Thirty: Percy's Pain**

* * *

**Nico**

Its annoying really, when the person you actually want to talk to is talking with the person who's been on your last nerves of late. That's how I felt when I glared across the room at Evan and Percy. The two were at the kitchen table papers spread across it and Evan was doing homework. I could help him with homework, I'm not stupid. Gods, its so damn irritating-

"You're so cute Nico" Piper said from next to me running a hand through her choppy layers and braids, focusing her attention on a feather in her hair that was straying from the rest.

"How? What's that even supposed to mean?" I snapped back and she just giggled. Why's she giggling?

"Jealousy isn't a good shade of green on you~" What? What is she trying to- Jealous? Me? No... Maybe, just a bit. I mean he's always busy doing something whenever I want to see him, and than I'm always having to work...

"Calm down, you should meditate, that helps me", Piper said with certainty and I raised an eyebrow in shock.

"You meditate?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "NO ONE, can be this happy naturally Nico. I've had some rough patches in my life, and trust me deep down the anger I have lurks, prowling. Ya know?"

Yeah, I sure did. I nodded, I think everyone when certain things happen, certain events ocure. We all go bat-shit crazy, it just happens.

She sighed, "Well, I have things to do. Homework is a bitch" Piper squeezed my shoulder and smiled turning away and walking out the door. When she closed it I leaned back against the wood staring at Percy and Evan. What were they even talking about over there? I slowly approached the two sitting on the couch listening in on their conversation.

"... Just can't even comprehend it ya know? Why he'd just... Forget."

"I know Evan, but... Maybe that's a good thing. That means you can move on and forget about all that crap right?" Percy said and I stared at the turned low T.V trying to look as normal as possible.

"You're right I guess, just, can't believe it ya know? After all the crap he coaxed me through, protected me from... he just swept me under a carpet like... trash." Evan's voice said a bit shakily and I bit my lip. Who did that? What're they talking about, why isn't he telling me instead of Percy?

Percy wrote something down on a sheet of paper and looked up at Evan with those sea green eyes, "Evan... You aren't trash man, okay? Trust me, I've met some real trash you aren't it. And all that stuff you and Evalene went through, maybe you should, I don't know. Talk about it? To someone, anyone, preferabley a professional because I'm not good with this stuff. I can't help you like they can."

"I-I don't know..." he rubbe dhis arm and glanced at his shoes his bangs falling in his eyes.

"Look, my step-dad, Gabe. He sucked, and between me and you, don't say anything to Annabeth or any of them... There were times he got out of hand. The thing is though, he never hit my mom, ever. But in secret, when she wasn't around, I'd get the total shit knocked out of me. If I cried he'd call me a bitch or pussy. I hated him. But I learned something from that, me and you we learned something from that didn't we?"

Gods, Percy was abused as a kid? And he's kept it hidden for so damn long...

"... Yeah, I did I guess"

Percy spoke solenmly, "I swore that I'd never let him hurt my mom. That no mattered how much it hurt I'd protect her. Because she was th only thing I had, that's why I'm such a loyal person man, not because I was born that way. But because when it came down to it, to survive. I had to be, what'd you learn Evan?"

"I don't know, mostly how to hide... How to run, how to put on a pretty face I guess." He said staring at Percy.

"And when the world goes to shit, people like us. Those who have had to survive things no one should, we'll survive because we have had worse man. Yeah?"

Evan nodded once, "You sounded so not like you just now..."

"How?" Percy asked bewildered.

"You were, smart... And serious"

Ha, adorable.

* * *

The kiss lasted for a long while, I had him pressed against the bed and nipped at his neck causing him to make little squeaks and moans I found way to luring. He was like a drug and I was an addict when it came to this sort of thing, my hands were grabby. Touching where ever he felt okay with and lately that had been several places he was to nervous for before. We hadn't actually done anything... Ya know, serious... yet.

But I didn't want to, things moving to fast for him to comprehend would be a bad thing. I wanted to make sure he was use to me, and was as comfortable and sure as possible befor anything actually happened. His lips were soft and when I touched his warm skin I felt alive again, being in the Underworld where everything was cold and just... Desolate.

I'd sit on a rock and watch the hovering spirits cry and patheticly whimper, so many looked for their loved ones. Wondering whhy they were forced in a lifetime of seperation, and watching that made me... Afraid. I never wanted to feel like that, some ghost became so bitter after waiting for their loved one, they completely for got about them. Or, worse, didn't even care about anything anymore. Became angry monster, forgetting how to speak or display any human traits, they turned into animals.

"That's what a life with no love will do to you", I remember Hades saying quietly when I spoke of it once.

Evan's skin reminded me that being down there, among the dead. Wasn't really what I needed, nor was it good for me. It slowly morphed you, into a monster. I didn't realize at that time but I was so lost in my thoughts I'd completely frozen.

"Are you okay?" Evan murmured quietly and I moved my face back up to his and pressed my lips to his lightly to where they barely touched.

"Yeah" I said and his eyes locked on mine and I stared back into those red orbs. They were eyes I couldn't quite fathom, a mixture of kindness, comfort, and something wild... As if he were just waiting deep down for the chance to run.

"You sure? We can stop if you wa-"

I shut his mouth with a deep kiss not wanting to think about anything. I just wanted to be here, right now. Not thinking about anything else that might be lurking, or the Underworld. Just Evan and I, he was my fix.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hope you liked it! I tried to update as soon as possible to make up for lost time. Thankyou for reviewing guys ! You're appreciated! Please fave, follow, and review!**

** - Lirara xox**


	32. Chapter 32: Heart Attack

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

**Chapter Thirty-two: Heart Attack**

* * *

**Evan**

Sadnesssssssssssssssss, Nico hadn't came to see me in like... ten days? Honestly I was feeling so depressed. I had been saying so much a lot lately and the other guys had gotten so tired of hearing my complain you could hear them audibly sigh.

It was morning and my tattoo burned, my whole shoulder felt like it was on fire so instead of a hot shower I took a cold one. And when I did the sound of a loud 'HISS' could be heard, my tattoo was steaming, literally.

As the water hit me I had time to actually think, through the tile wall I could hear Jason yelling at Leo to "wake his lazy ass up and go! GO! GO!" Jason reminds me of a drill sergeant at times, honestly I wanted to huddle in a ball and go back to bed but if I did he'd probably zap me with lightning like he did to Frank when he wouldn't wake up. Frank didn't mind though because it didn't hurt him to much, stupid Ares charm.

After drying myself with a towel and inspecting my burning tattoo in the mirror I towel dried my hair, brushing it quickly and parting it quickly, and fixing my bangs. After that I brushed my teeth and decided on skipping whatever breakfast we were having. Honestly breakfast makes me feel bloated in the mornings and kinda sluggish.

Wrapping my towel around my waist I walked into my room where Frank was pulling on his pants, I turned away from him and he did the same as we both got dressed. Afterwards he turned to me and tossed me my French homework.

"Why'd you have my homework?"

"Hey, I need a good grade in that class. I was only comparing my answers to yours"

I grinned and put my stuff in my bag pulling it on my shoulders wincing when it hit my burning shoulder. Following Frank to the front door Leo looked to us box of capri-suns in his hands. "Anybody want a drink?"

I grabbed two, one for now, another for gym.

* * *

**Amber**

I grabbed Evan's arm and my smile twitched turning into a slight frown. Girls were surrounding him and he looked like a pale ghost, like he was going to faint or something, I wish they'd leave him alone. He's way out of their league anyways. Shifting my weight from one black sandal to the other I glared at Claire.

The snottiest and most thirsty girl at this school, she made fun of me when I was in middle school all the time because my hair wasn't straight and was these kinky curls. Then I got a relaxer to make it straight she made fun of me because I had such huge hips, than I lost a whole bunch of weight and she made fun of me because I was so boney. After that I got dissed by my boyfriend who cheated on me with HER. Honestly everything's been going to hades for me lately.

Really, my entire middle and elementary school life I was a fashion fail. I wore wrinkled pants, had the wrong brand of everything, but it wasn't as if I could afford it. My Dad lost his job, and then my step mom came in gave my dad some self confidence, he got a job and now. He's happy that's all I care about. But Claire, she's a freaking psychopath accused me of bullying her. Tried to tell the principal I attempted to kill myself so I was put in ISS the last three weeks of school so they could keep an eye on me.

It was terrible. My whole life turned into a bunch of therapy sessions and in the end my therapist said I was FINE! I hate her, Evan grabbed my hand and looked at me with a weird, quirky smile. His eyes crossed and he touched his tonge to the tip of his nose and I sneered smiling.

"The hell! Stop that its weird!"

The girls around us stared at both of us and I decided to turn up our friendly display to get them to back off. Evan told me he was going out with the weird corpse-boy, ghoul-guy, skull-kid... I don't remember his name but everyone was kinda afraid of him at camp. Though a lot of the girls thought he was cute in a dark, mysterious way. It was like a reverse Twilight love, except I don't think he drinks people's blood, or stalks people... I hope, for Ev's sake.

I twisted the curl of my long ponytail and smiled at Evan kissing the side of his temple, "You're so adorbs Evie!~"

He stared at me with wide eyes but just shrugged and dragged me to the staircase hoping we could make it to the fourth floor in time for Franch.

Yeah, we were late. I had to fix my lipstick.

* * *

**Nico**

I walked down the side of the football field a bit disgusted with the state of the school's standards of "security". I had just walked past a sleeping security who had a box of fast-food chicken to his left on the table next to him. The sun was blocked by gray clouds and you could feel the chill in the air. It felt warmer than the underworld though so I wasn't to cold or anything.

I spotted a group of gym clothed kids surrounded in a large circle. Some girls wore soccer uniforms _(or football uniforms, ahem.)_ Some guys in helmets and shoulder pads all shouting and yelling "Is he okay?!" "Oh my god!" stuff like that.

The gym coach was no where in sight, pushing myself through the crowd I saw Evan looking down wide eyed staring at the gym coach who was clutching his chest and shaking uncontrollably.

Evan was on his knees next to his body his hands and shoulders sort of twitching and breathing heavily. Not a good sign.

Frank was the first to speak, "You three! Get 'em to the nurse! Someone use your cell and call an ambulance already!"

Some football players grabbed the coach and started hauling him back towards the gym doors a soccer player grabbed her phone out of her sock and pulled it to her ear quickly.

Evan sort of just sat there staaring at the ground where he had once been and some of the girls gathered around him shaking his shoulders, the more they did so and shouted his name trying to get him to move the more Evan slowly wrapped himself in a little ball. I pushed forward kneeling in front of him and put on a smile, what had happened?

Why is he frozen? _(beware the frozen hearrrrt~)_ I looked to Frank who just glanced to the side and said nothing. Wow thanks for the help.

"Ev, hey... Ev?" I put my hand to the side of his face stroking his cheek and the girl's heads all snapped to the side staring at me.

"What?" I asked a bit confused and they huffed.

"He's not your type" a brunette said frowning and I felt my left eye twitch in anger. Not my type? What's that even... Who does she think she is? Stupid humans-

* * *

**Evan**

I watched him fall to the ground and immediately regretted what I'd said.

_"La'Belle! Get your ass in gear and stop flirting with Frank!"_

_I muttered a few words under my breath, not very nice ones either. "What was that La'Belle! Get your slow ass over here!"_

_ I growled and turned away from Frank walking over to him my hands clenched and crossing my arms. Today was not the day, I'd already failed my test in Algebra II and got in trouble with the dean for "distracting students" which means I basically got attacked in the hallway by a bunch of girls and harassed, than on top of it got blamed for it._

_ "What'd you say La'Belle?"_

_... "Nothing sir"_

_ "That's what I thought fag" he said and pointed to the track signaling me to leave him. I felt anger and annoyance stir together in my chest and the words just left my mouth._

_ "Screw you, go die" and I stared as he fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain._

_No, not again... Damn it! I stared and heard the sounds of screams echoing behind me but was unsure of what to do. All I could do was stare._

...

I felt everything come back down, the shaking of my shoulders, and shouting of my name stopped. Nico was suddenly kneeling right in front of me and I heard the words "He's not your type" uttered by Claire. Someone I did not enjoy talking to but did anyways because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I looked into his red face, anger was so clear in his onxxy eyes, it hurt to look at them. Leaning forward I brushed my lips against his and Claire's eyes widened I heard some squeals and pulled away from Nico who kept a straight face as murmurs were tossed around and he helped me to my feet as we walked away fromt he group of people. Frank cocked a grin and followed us.

"What about class!" A shrill angry voice announced: Claire.

I lifted one hand up with a particular finger and continued walking Nico's arms wrapping around my waist.

I'd killed someone.

They didn't know it but it was me. I'm sorry coach, I'm sorry.

Please, don't die.

* * *

** Authorsnote: Sorry fro not updating lotsa sad stuff been going around and sickness in my family but every thing is good now! I can go back to updating normally! Please review I need some motivation for this story writers block is trying to settle in! I feed off reviews and favorites and follows. Plus you guys allows leave entertaining reviews XD. Love ya~!**

** - Lirara xox**


	33. Chapter 33: Flames

_**The Curse of Cupid **_

**Chapter Thirty-three: Flames**

* * *

**Evan **

Everyone piled in our living room and the smell of pizza engulfed the room. People were passing boxes and paper plates layering sliced on their plates and pouring coke into red plastic cups. Percy, Annabeth they were sharing the lazy-boy; Jason and Piper were both on the couch Leo to the left of Piper sitting uncomfortably; Frank and Hazel were sitting on chairs brought in from the kitchen and Nico and I were in the middle on the floor sitting Native American style our food on the coffee table.

I felt Frank's eyes on me and I knew that he knew, about coach, about the heart-attack. Did he hear me? What was going to happen to me if he told me, they'd kill me! I felt my stomach turn and the food looked less and less appetizing but I picked at my pepperoni pizza face scrunched up as I stared at my hands. They were talking about Halloween, what they wanted to do... I head something about trick-or-treating, something about a costume party at someone's house...

"What do you think Ev?" Annabeth had said that.

"Uh, anything you guys want is cool honestly" I shrugged and tried to avoid the obvious gap of conversation, the way Frank stared...

"Are you sure?" It was Percy and he sounded suspicious, it didn't suit him. I turned my head and smiled nodding once, which seemed to be good enough for him. Nico's hand grabbed mine interloping our fingers and he squeezed it catching my attention.

"Hm?" I said quietly and he replied back in a murmur.

"I have a surprise for you later after this"

I grinned excitedly suddenly pushing all the sad thoughts from my head into a small corner murmuring back.

"Okay!"

The rest of the get together was spent watching the Avengers and talking about costume ideas. Mostly the girls were the ones talking and in the end they decided what each couple would pair up and wear.

Looking over at Leo who was looking honestly pitiful. Had they forgotten? Hello, Leo doesn't have anyone, not to be taken in a mean way. He could probably get anyone he wanted, but seriously, really inconsiderate, I couldn't sit and watch him be so depressed especially when I'm around. I guess my own emotions about coach are going to have to wait, I'm needed.

I stretched my leg out and hit him in the foot with my own. He looked up and I patted the empty spot next to me, Leo got up and crawled over sitting down giving me this small smile that signaled:

'Hey bro, I really hate life right now'

I gave him the one raised eyebrow sympathetic grin, 'Wanna talk about it?'

Leo shrugged and looked away which meant, 'Yeah' But he looked around at the others which meant he didn't want to say anything in front of them.

I got to my feet letting go of Nico's hand which earned me a concerned frown, the others looked to me also and I pulled on my most lazy smile.

"I have this project in Wold History that's due tomorrow, you sexy people can handle this without me. Leo, man, come help me its over the Spanish Armada" Leo nodded standing to his feet before Annabeth spoke up.

"Leo's not from Spain... You lived in France, you probably know more about it than he does. He probably knows nothing about the Spanish Armada Evan.." way to ruin it Annabeth I had an almost flawless lie.

"Leo knows Spanish, alright? So he's gotta know something I don't, if anything I can add fancy Spanish words to it and it'll look cool. C'mon Valerie"

Leo pouted, "It's VALDEZ we talked about this man, it's not complicated!" he followed me to my room Nico's concerned look following me the entire way until I closed the door.

* * *

"So start from the beginning, what's got you in the dumps?" sitting down on my bed while Leo took a seat on Frank's staring at his hands nervously.

I tried to put on the kindest smile I could muster at the moment and he began murmur his answer.

"It's stupid really… I mean, it is."

Grinning my hand moved to push some bangs away from my eyes, "It can't be as stupid as anything I say on a daily base right? So take a shot at it"

Leo's lips twitched a bit but he didn't break into his usual mischievous grin, I'm starting to seriously worry about him now. "It's my mom… I really, I miss her ya know? I just… Want her back" I could see the tears wavering in his eyes but he covered it up quickly pretending to itch at his eyes, his voice choked mid-sentence.

"Y-you probably, think it's stupid, it probably is. I'm not a little kid anymore or anything but all this… Halloween stuff it's hard, mom- … She loved Halloween, day of the dead and everything, it was the one day no matter how much work she had she'd spend with me…"

Leo bit his lip and looked at me uncomfortably, "Evan, I know you don't like soaking up people's memories. I know you really hate it, but I just can't… Deal anymore"

My eyes widened a bit, no, no, no… I really don't want to do this…

"Just please take some of it away… Please" he shuddered a bit and I stared at his face for a moment before nodding once.

"Okay, but just this once… And not for too long", he grabbed my wrists tightly and his hands shook in anticipation of letting go of the horror he felt.

And then it happened again, the whole flashback thing. I hate that, it always screws me up, makes me disorientated.

The pain was an instant stab in the gut and felt like someone was slowly twisting the knife around in my stomach. My shoulder tattoo started to burn and I heard the sound of a loud shriek.

A small Spanish boy with chubby cheeks and sweat drenched face ran forward as a burnt body was pulled out of the rubble of a home. Heat and smoke surrounded me in every direction and it made me want to fall to my knees at the weight it gave my lungs.

The boy was screaming in Spanish as firefighters tried to hold him back from the body the cold pavement of the streets was what his knees met as he fell back from their rough manner with him. The wild brown eyes' pupils were dilated and wide as he squeezed between the firefighters legs to see his mother's charred body being loaded on the gurney.

I moved forward unseen in the memory and the smell in flared my nose making me want to puke, it was unrecognizable, and certain parts were charred beyond recognition. The Spanish boy jumped for the body clinging to the bed tears flooding down his face as he cried for his dead mother.

I knew that face, it was Leo.

A firefighter pulled him aside as the boy continued to scream in Spanish until all at once he muttered something barely audible in English,

"It's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The pain in my body reached its breaking point as I turned to look at the burning building, I fell to my knees as the burning from my shoulder surrounded my entire body until I felt like I had been put in a furnace. It was excruciating and felt almost as bad as when Hades had submerged me in the flames of his poor daughter from the Salem Witch Trials.

"St-stop, Leo, stop it… it hurts", I managed to utter but it didn't His emotions kept overpowering me and I tried to push them back, make him deal with them on his own but he wouldn't get them under control. He wouldn't stop.

The figurative knife was ripped out of my stomach and stabbed back in and twisted even slower. I couldn't deal with this pain, not all at once, I need help, I can't breathe!

"L-Leo! Please, it wasn't your fault, just stop!" all at once it fell out. I was no longer on a sidewalk watching a burning building fall and holding my stomach. I wasn't surrounded by smoke and heavy emotions, just quiet darkness.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hey sorry for not updating for a really long time!I had major writers block! I had a friend read for me and told me what she thought, and I have to say, my eyes were opened. Thankyou for all the support you guys! I love reviews so please review! To all the faves and follows thankyou! Its amazing that you think my story is actually enjoyable! What's going to happen to Leo? Poor guy, and Evan? Well I'll update VERY VERY soon so keep in touch!**

** - Lirara xox**


	34. Chapter 34: Entertainment

_**The Curse of Cupid**_

** Chapter Thirty-four: Entertainment**

* * *

**Frank  
**

"Percy I have this Biology thing on underwater plant life-" I began the question and his eyes went wide a grin spreading across his face eagerly.

"I'm your man!"

"... Okay then so, you'll help me out? I have no idea where to start with that stuff all I know about is... Coral?"

Piper giggled a bit, "Do you know Percy? Hey Perce tell me what you know about seaweed, this is amazing you guys listen to this."

Percy sighed a bit and facepalmed, "Do I have to? All I know is a bunch of trivilous facts guys they're not important or anything..."

Jason shook his head, "Don't say that, I honestly want to hear this"

The dark haired boy ran a hand trough his messy locks and began,

"There are about 10,000 kinds of seaweeds in the world. They fall into three main groups: green, brown and red. One big difference between the groups is the pigments that they have in their cells. Green seaweeds have mainly chlorophyll. This green pigment captures sunlight for photosynthesis, a process that uses sunlight to produce food. Brown and red seaweeds also contain chlorophyll, but their cells also have other pigments that mask the green, most seaweed found on beaches are of the brown type"

I stood to my feet to go to my room and grab my backpack after I gave him a thumbs up, "Don't talk anymore facts until I get back man, that was amazing I'll get an A+ on this thing for sure!"

I heard Annabeth say something like, "Wow, you tully do have a mind full of seaweed", and Hazel along with the others bust into laughter, even Nico cracked a grin at that. Walking to the hall to grab my bag from the room Evan and I shared I felt a bit cold. Evan, bro, I don't know how, but you killed Coach. I heard him say it, the whole "go die" comment thingie. But just barely, and watched the guy fall to the ground.

That's not normal, I wanted to tell the group, atleast let Nico know. But I felt somewhat sympethetic towards Evan what if it had something to do with his demigod powers and he did it on accident? But, what if it was on purpose and I was rooming with a murderer? Opening the door I saw Leo staring wide eyed at Evan as the kid was in a ball on the floor holding his stomach whimpering in pain his eyes squeezed shut. The whole scene was detirring, even Leo the wild, grinning imp; was sobbing in his hands gripping his arms and taking in whavering breaths.

I immediately turned around and walked back into the livingroom, "Guys, somethings seriously wrong in there"

Nico and Annabeth were the first to look up, "Huh?"

"They're crying and Evan's on the floor, and, and..." I turned away going back to my room as the others followed in suit. Piper ran over to Leo grabbing his arm and Hazel sat next to her asking him what was wrong. Nico was on the floor trying to get Evan to talk to him but Evan just layed there whimpering to himself.

"Check their pulse."

Someone said and I sat next to Nico trying to help but was pushed away as he began to check that and than anywhere else for injuries.

"He's out like a light" Percy said lifting one of Evan's eyelids earning himself a glare from Nico who pushed his hand away.

* * *

**Nico**

I'm clueless and have no idea of what's going on, I hate that! Leo calmed down after awhile and was on his feet staring at his hands quietly as his whole body smoked and heated in anxiousness, I picked Evan up bridal style and sat him on his bed. Sitting on the edge and looking up at the others mainly Leo.

What had the brat done?

"Are you okay?" Piper asked gentely and Leo nodded.

"Y-yeah.."

Hazel smiled kindly and put a hand on his arm, "You sure?"

The spanish boy nodded again.

Jason was the first to hop to business, the commanding tone in his voice a bit on the cold side. But than again, who was I to talk about being cold?

"What happened to cause all of... _THIS_?"

"I-I, it was an accident. I'm sorry!" Leo responded his eyes widened in a pleading fearful way, Percy through Jason a side-glance that said 'chill' and took over smiling gently.

"No ones going to blame you Leo, just tell us what's happened to Evan. We don't know if he needs an ambosia or not, or bandaging or soemthing that's all, you're perfectly fine man"

Leo licked his chapped lips and glanced over at Evan's pale face before grimacing in what looked like guilt.

"I-I made him take one of my memories... I know I shouldn't have! But it just hurt, so much I thought that if he bared some of it, just a little it would get bet-"

"You did what?! Are you kidding me? You realize that he feels things tens times stronger right? Empathy is nothing to joke abou-" I began grumpily and Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Nico calmdow-"

"I'm perfectly calm! I'd be calmer if he wasn't such an infuriating dumba-!"

"Hey! He said he didn't mean to!" Piper said angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"No one asked you! This is serious you can't just let him get away with-"

Jason glared at me, "Hey! He already already feels terrible! He didn't know any better-"

"Are you kidding me right now? He knew exaclt what he was doing! Did you hear him? Take away some of his pain? Pathetic, whatever it was I hope it was worth it Valdez!"

Leo gulped and looked up is body full on smoking now, "It was a memory of my mom dying"

Hazel and Piper bit their lips, and the other's through him glances of pity and I rolled my eyes and snorted with disdain.

Percy looked at me and glared a bit angered by my attitude, "Dude. His mom is dead, show some respect"

"My mom's dead to, big deal. Grow up. That's what happens to people, _they die_. The sooner he gets that the sooner his life will become easier to handle"

"Douche" Leo murmured quietlya nd my head tilted to the side as I stood to my feet I could feel power surging through my body in heavy waves now.

"_What was that Valdez_?"

Hazel stepped up and hit me int he shoulder, "Hey. Stop it. You're getting overwhelmed right now, both of you, take a breather"

"You're all being really stupid right now, nothings going to get done standing around yelling at eachother" Annabeth said next.

"It was great entertainment though~" a voice said from behind me and I saw Evan sitting up dark circles under his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Ev?"

"Geez, you're really pale" Piper pointed up and Evan tossed a lock of hair scooting to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can even pull that off huh? I know, it's amazing, I'm way to smexy ;3"

Percy shook his head laughing, "That aside, are you okay? You were out for a couple minutes, Leo said he gave you..."

Annabeth finished for him, "Some serious pain induced memories"

"Oh I'm totally fine. Best beauty sleep I've had in awhile, not that I need it~", Evan was definately in pain.

I could see it in the way he subconsiously held his stomach and shivered slightly next to me, he looked up at me as I stared down at him from where I had stood during the argument grabbing my hand and getting to his feet wincing a bit.

"If you were awake and heard us, why didn't you say anything?" Hazel said a bit suspicous and Evan paused staring at her seriously.

"I thought I was going _insane_"

* * *

**Later...**

I smiled a bit and instructed him to keep his eyes shut, "I am! Geez, we've been walking forever where am I?"

"Surprise", was all I said as we reached the door.

"Open your eyes"

Evan opened his red orbs and looked at the door in front of him curiously glancing to me, "I don't get it..."

Sighing, I pulled a set of keys from my pocket and watched relization come to his face, "I'm starting school with you after fall break, my Dad's got a steadier handle of the dead now"

Evan wrapped his arms around my waist smiling brightly, "That's great!"

I opened the door and he ran in jumping around like a hyperactive puppy for a few seconds before laying back on the bed hands behind his head.

"You're so lucky! Sharing a room with Frank kinda sucks, he never picks up his clothes. And Leo always walks around naked, it's be funny if it weren't so traumatizing"

Speaking of Leo, "Evan, are you sure you're okay... What he did..."

"-Is all in the past, I'm totally fine. Absolutely, fine. Much worse has happened, besides he's my friend and he'd forgive me", I wish I could be like him. Forgive and forget, I'd been like that towards Percy maybe my life would've gone about much easier.

Walking forward I layed down next to him and copied his position.

"You can still forgive him and feel hurt Ev, ignoring it will only make it worse."

"Hm, I'm sure your right but... So far, it's worked. So I'll stick with it." One day that mask of happiness he had was going to crack into little peices if he wasn't careful...

* * *

**Authorsnote: Fluff is on it's way dearies! Lovely fluff! Please review and thanks to all those who did!**

** - Lirara xox**


End file.
